Fallen For You
by ksjf2012
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Wants What it wants! This story is going to be a little more calm. Not as much action, but still some. It's going to focus more on the relationships between James and Carlos, and Kendall and Logan. Heavy drama because i don't know what else to write, and probably a little more smutty! Also not just Logan's P.O.V. Enjoy beauties!
1. Chapter 1

**Logan's P.O.V.**

 **(I got stuck! I wanted to set this story about like…10 years later, but then didn't like how that felt so…I'm literally going to start it from where I left off. Except maybe about …a week has gone by! Let me know what you guys think!)**

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I didn't want to do any of this. I mean yes…I wanted to move in with him because I was in love with him. But I hated moving. I hated packing. And I hated that it sounded like I was the only one doing any of the packing. After I yanked down the last of my clothes hanging up in my tiny closet, I tossed them to the large suitcase that was just purchased, and bent fast, so I could zip it. I don't know if it was a good thing that all of my hanging clothes fit in this huge suitcase. To me that just meant I didn't have enough clothes, and probably should go buy some more. Or maybe I just thought that because I had a hole burning in my pocket. A hole worth about 1.5 million dollars. The idea of that money, in my possession made me smile, much like it did every time I thought about it.

I huffed out loudly, hoping to get someone's attention, as I dragged my large, heavy suitcase out of my room. I dragged it, walking backwards glancing into Gabe's room, and bathroom, completely empty. I groaned knowing I still had a lot to do in my own room and bathroom and stopped in the middle of my apartment standing up straight, putting my hands on my hips. I closed my eyes and cracked my back in one spot hearing a very loud, almost painful crack come out. When I opened my eyes and put my hands down at my sides, I sighed out and bent over again, to grab the suitcase to drag it to the front door. However, as my ass stuck out and I grabbed the suitcase, two hands were placed on the small of my back, and they rubbed softly, and slowly. "Would you like some help?" I shot up fast and turned even faster. I raised an eyebrow and got myself ready to yell at him for being gone for so long but stopped myself. Mostly because he was shirtless. And red. From either the sun, or because he was hot. Didn't matter, he looked so fucking sexy it hurt. And it got worse when I saw he had his hair back, and under a backwards black ball cap, and had sweat dripping down his neck, onto his chest. "Before we came back from the house, Gabe wanted to get you some food and Gatorade to replenish." I smirked making a little 'aw' come out of my mouth, making him laugh. His hand went to my hips and pulled me to him. I went to raise my hands, to put them on his pecks but he spoke fast. "I'm really sweaty and gross. I wouldn't suggest touching me." I frowned putting my hands on him anyway, and stood up on tippy toes, putting my lips on his, fast. His hands roughly pulled me closer to him, making my bare feet step on his Nike covered ones. He didn't seem to mind, so neither did I. I stood up on his feet, and moved my hands up to his neck, ignoring the sweat now on my hands. His tongue was already swiping around my mouth, making me feel like putty. He had that effect on me. Ever since he asked me and my son to move in with him, I felt like he could do no wrong. He could say nothing wrong. And if he did I would find a way to justify it. That probably wasn't healthy, but they don't call it infatuation for nothing.

"Really? So, while I've been busting my ass tearing down your TV…" I pulled away from Kendall's mouth fast, and got off his feet, walking around him even faster. James was walking towards me, one of Gabe's juice boxes in hand, a bundle of cords in the other. "You've been making out? Did you even do anything Logan?" I went to step forward to hit him, but Kendall pulled me back, putting his arm around my shoulder, from behind. I glared at James as he smirked and raised the bundle of cords. "The TV and sound system is done. I think we can get everything else, in this last load. Because we can throw your bed and bed frame in the back of my truck, and Carlos and I can drop that off to the Salvation Army, and meet up with you guys at the house, to help unload." I nodded looking around my mostly empty apartment. The only thing left in the living room were the two arm chairs, the coffee table which was being used to hold James's tools, and snacks he's been devouring while he took apart my entertainment system. "How about your room?" I sighed pulling Kendall's arm off me walking to the kitchen, just as the front door burst open, and Carlos and Gabe ran in, holding fast food bags, and five different colored Gatorades.

"My closet is done." I shrugged at James as I walked to my fridge and pulled it open grabbing a cold bottle of water. I turned fast as my legs were run into by Gabe holding one of the Gatorades, and a bag of greasy smelling food. "Hi buddy. Did you get all your stuff in your room at the house?"

"Yup! And Mr. Kendall said I get to decorate it however I want! And he said if wanted, I could color on the walls in my room!" I looked up fast watched Kendall sit on the stools at the bar next to James and Carlos. "I got chicken nuggets for lunch daddy!" I laughed and nodded picking Gabe up fast, setting him on the counter by the sink. He set his drink and bag down and quickly reached in the bag pulling out two fries. "Here you go daddy!" He handed me one of the fries and I took it, but I frowned.

"Is that all I get?" Gabe laughed, turning to Carlos who was already passing food out to the two next to him. "While I packed my room, I sort of had a thought dawn on me." I got all three to look at me, as Carlos handed me what I had to assume to be a hamburger. Before I took it and ate the fry shaking my head I washed my hands, with hot water and lemon scented soap. "I had a lot of shit, I don't wear anymore. I'll have a couple of bags that I want to donate as well as my bed, and the clothes Gabe grew out of." Carlos nodded slowly as he slid a red Gatorade over to me sitting back down on his stool, putting a hand on James shoulder, who no surprise to me, was already eating. I quickly wiped my hands with a dish towel, and then set the towel on Gabe's lap so he wouldn't spill on himself.

"Well just take all of it for you, so you can ride with Gabe and Kendall in the U-Haul." I nodded opening up my wrapper for my burger and looked to my kid who was shoving an almost too big chicken nugget into his mouth. I reached out fast and took it from his mouth, breaking it apart. He smiled wide up at me, showing the spot where two front teeth should be, he just lost two nights ago, empty. I smiled back and let him take both pieces, putting one in his mouth. "So…did James tell you?"

"Carlos not now. We are not stealing their thunder." I tilted my head as I took a large bite of my burger, loving it immediately. "When they are moved in, set up nice and cozy, I'll let Logan know." I turned to Kendall raising my eyebrow at him, as he shoved fries into his mouth. I chewed slowly back to James, who was back to eating, while Carlos shook his head looking at him.

"There is literally no thunder to steal. Kendall and I are moving in together. It's already happened. Nothing can ruin that. What is it?" I turned to Carlos who sat forward opening his mouth. "Does Kendall know?"

"I plead the fifth." I gave him a dirty look as he wiped his mouth shrugging but smiling at me. "He won't be upset dude. Just tell him." I turned back to James and Carlos who were staring at each other, intently. When James sighed out, he turned to me setting his burger down.

"I had an interview last week for a new job at the C.I.A." I nodded slowly putting a fry in my mouth as James looked down clearing his throat. "I got the call this morning…you are looking at the new deputy director of the C.I.A." I swallowed my fry fast and set the burger down next to Gabe and quickly ran around the counter, to get to him. He spun fast in his stool and by the time I got to him, he was standing. I threw myself at him hugging him tight, closing my eyes.

"Congratulations James! Seriously! That's awesome news. Now I don't have to hear Carlos bitch about you while we try to drink and relax." My shoulder was slapped but I ignored it as James hugged me back sort of pulling me up off the ground.

"Thanks man. And I know you were worried too, because Kendall was worried. But it's mostly a desk job, and standing in front of monitors, giving the okay, when the director isn't in." I sighed out pulling away from him and nodded putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Sounds exactly what Carlos wanted you to be doing from the get-go." James laughed but nodded letting me go. I turned to walk back to my spot next to Gabe but seeing Kendall finishing his burger, already, and sitting back, wiping his mouth and hands made me stop. I pushed him back just a little bit and climbed up on his lap, reaching over the bar to grab my burger. When I sat back, turning a little to look at my friends, one of his arms snaked around my waist and held me as I took a bite of my burger. While I ate, Carlos and James both got up, offering to start packing my bathroom, while carrying their food in with them. I watched James shove the last of his burger in his mouth as Carlos dragged him to my hallway. I leaned into Kendall eating slowly watching Gabe talking quietly to his chicken nuggets, while he dunked them into his ketchup. I smirked feeling Kendall kiss into my hairline while he rubbed my thigh with one hand, and the other rubbed my back. "So…" I started to turn to face Kendall, but his lips moved to my ear, and he bit on the lobe, pulling gently. I closed my mouth quick looking to my son, to see if he saw us, but relaxed when he was still too occupied with his food. Kendall let my lobe go and sighed out softly, making the hairs on the back of my neck, stand up on end.

"I don't think James has told Carlos he has to go to D.C. for his training." I went still as Kendall whispered in my ear and rubbed me. "Because it's a new position with new clearance codes and security information, he has to be in D.C. For at least two months." I snapped my head to Kendall fast who nodded rubbing my body again. "I know he knows about it too. I just think he's having a hard time trying to tell Carlos." I sighed out taking the last bite of my burger looking at the blank white wall in front of me, where a picture of Gabe and I used to hang. When I swallowed my bite, I turned back to Kendall and set a hand on his arm, on my leg.

"Can Carlos go with him?" He nodded, and I shrugged. "Let's hope he lets him know that. I don't think Carlos will want to be without James for that long. Even if it is for paperwork and boring shit like that." Kendall chuckled looking around me and nodded once, forward. I turned fast and quickly jumped off Kendall seeing Gabe trying to get off the counter. "Hold on baby." I rushed to Gabe and set him on the ground softly, letting him run off to the hallway, saying something about needing to pee. I sighed out at the mess he made with ketchup and quickly started to clean it up.

"Well you've known them longer. How do you think Carlos with react?" I tilted my head to each side as I shrugged and wiped down the counter, throwing away the empty chicken nugget box of Gabe's. I looked over to Kendal who was putting some fries in his mouth and I smiled small.

"One of two ways. He'll see it as a fun vacation, and not be mad, or yell at him for once again, his job seeming to be more important than anything else." Kendall whistled low opening up his orange Gatorade bottle. "Either way, he's not going to let him go by himself. Guarantee it." I finished wiping the counter and capped Gabe's drink yawning loudly.

"I can't wait to get you home." I blushed watching Kendall get up from his stool and couldn't help but notice the soft groan that left his mouth as he started to walk. When he got to me, in my kitchen I noticed the wound on his stomach was looking irritated and red. Before he got to touch me, I reached out and set my hands around the stiches and the inflamed skin. He huffed out, pushing into me, backing me into a corner, putting his hands on either side of me. I continued to look down at his wound however and feel around it, hearing him groan.

"I fear you've been doing too much Kendall. This is irritated."

"You're poking doesn't help." I looked up fast to see him smiling small. "I'm fine. I'll relax once we get home."

"And in the meantime, you're sitting on my bed and doing nothing except entertaining my child." He rolled his eyes leaning into me, setting his forehead on mine. "My room is the last place. Between myself James and Carlos, we should be done in no time. So, don't stress. Now…" I gently pushed him back grabbed a box of Ziploc gallon bags and walked around him but grabbed his hand. "Let's go finish this so we can go pass out on your couch."

"It's our couch now, and we aren't sleeping anytime soon." I blushed again but kept looking forward as he free hand slapped onto my butt softly.

Like I knew I would be able too, I forced Kendall to sit on my unmade, undone bed, with Gabe, helping him color in one of his many books. James and Carlos made packing my bathroom look easy, as they were finished by the time I finally got my dresser empty. I had to fill two duffle bags, with clothes, and filed one more for donation. Next, I had Carlos and James help me pack my bookcase, and desk up, filling two large boxes, just with books and medical journals. As I went through my two nightstands, and the second, smaller bookcase throwing random shit into boxes, James took apart my desk, and Carlos took apart the first bookcase. When I finished, I even took apart the last bookcase, I stood up and turned to see Kendall had laid back and was lying on one arm, under his head, fast asleep while Gabe was next to him, lying on his stomach, his head facing Kendall. They were both snoring ever so slightly and if the sight of them next to each other, sleeping like angels didn't make my heart burst into a million pieces, it was James and Carlos. They whispered quietly to me, saying they would start taking things out to the two trunks, and told me to relax for a few minutes as they worked. They didn't need to tell me twice. I crawled carefully up on the bed, behind Gabe, lying on my side gently. I kissed the back of Gabe's head and set a hand on his back, knowing he wouldn't wake up from it. I propped myself up on my elbow and held my head up with one hand, staring at Kendall's still, sleeping face. I know he's been having a hard time sleeping. Between our new relationship, his bullet wound, and being worried about Gabe, who was now having night terrors due to the kidnappings, and what not, he wasn't sleeping much. Just like I wasn't. We both maybe got 4 hours a sleep each night. Every night since he got out of the hospital, and we were all choosing to sleep out in the living room at Kendall's…our house. Gabe didn't want to sleep alone, and Kendall felt bad. So, we made a make shift bed on the floor while Gabe slept on the couch and here we were.

Because I lived on the 17th floor of my building, it was going to take a long time for James and Carlos to take the stuff they had down, and back up. So, I took the time to lay next to my sleeping boy and watch Kendall sleep. I knew eventually one of them were going to wake up. I hoped it was Kendall first. Because then I could have him hold Gabe as I helped James and Carlos get the bed and the two chairs and coffee table out of my house. Besides the last few boxes, and bags, everything else was already gone. It would be a short trip, but I felt bad, that James and Carlos were doing this by themselves. I however, didn't feel bad enough to not let my body relax fully, and fall asleep, my hand still on Gabe's back.

When I was woken up, it was by a hand rubbing my side, over my ribs. I opened my eyes slowly and panicked a little not seeing Gabe. But the hand moved to my neck quick and there was a soft kiss to my temple. "The bed is the last thing to go. And your sexy body is on it, unfortunately." I blushed closing my eyes again and groaned getting up. Two hands grabbed my sides and helped me slid off the bed. I glanced around seeing it completely empty, except for the bed. I turned slowly and smiled at Kendall who had his hat on still and was now wearing a black t-shirt. "Gabe is doing a final check of the place. To make sure everything is out." I nodded letting him pull me back just as James and Carlos walked in. I couldn't help but blush seeing them both shirtless, and sweaty. They both had impressive muscles and I would consider myself dead if I didn't find them attractive. Because they were. But Kendall's hands on my reminded me who I was with, and why I was with him. "Let's pull the mattress off first and take the frame down so we can lay the mattress on top of the frame in your truck bed." I wrapped an arm around Kendall as James and Carlos nodded, walking to either side of the bed.

"I think I can take the frame down by myself, since it's fairly light." Kendall nodded as he pulled away from me and went to the edge of the bed. I watched feeling my fatigue hitting me hard as the three men pulled the pillow top mattress off and set it gently against the wall. When James walked back to the frame I stepped forward to offer help, but he simply picked it up at the bottom and turned it. He started walking slowly out of the room and I sighed out turning to the other two. They were already holding the mattress, ready to go.

"Can I help?" Kendall smirked but blew me a kiss shaking his head. I put my hands on my hips watching them walk slowly, Carlos going backwards.

"This is literally the last of it Loges. I took out all the trash from lunch and did a final sweep of your kitchen and Gabe's bathroom. He's searching the hall closet's and his room, but I think everything's out." I nodded following out behind Kendall as they turned the mattress to walk out of the room. "Gabe you ready buddy?" I set a hand on Kendall's shoulder hearing him groan as they continued to walk out.

"Yes! The whole place is empty!" I laughed rubbing Kendall's shoulder as they continued to walk slowly down the hall. "Is daddy awake?!" I laughed louder as I saw Gabe peer out his door of his old room. I smiled and waved down at him as I got closer. When I got to him, I let him take my hand and led him out following Kendall and Carlos with the mattress. "Daddy can we put my bed together when we get to Mr. Kendall's house?" I nodded rubbing my neck watching them turn the mattress again, as they walked out the front door. When I got to it, I slipped on the flip flops I had been wearing on and off, since we started packing my house at 6 this morning.

"Gabe it's your house too now buddy. You don't have to just say Mr. Kendall's house anymore." I saw Gabe nod and just as we walked out of the house I realized I should do one last check.

"Gabe…you stay with Uncle Carlos and Kendall okay? I'm going to double check the apartment." I let Gabe go who automatically ran to Kendall and wrapped an arm around his leg.

"You want us to wait?" I turned back into the apartment and shook my head.

"No go ahead! I'll meet you guys down there!" I heard the ding of the elevator and quickly walked into my kitchen. I opened every cabinet and drawer, finding nothing. I checked the pantry, and the fridge, making sure it was clean. I then glanced around my empty, and barren living room and walked quickly to the guest bathroom. I again checked all the drawers and cabinets, finding nothing. Once I checked Gabe's room, and mine, I sighed out and slowly glanced around the quiet, empty place. I knew that the choice I made to move in with Kendall was a good one. Because he was a good man with a good heart, who my kid loved. But I was still a little sad leaving my apartment. This apartment was the first step I took to get away from my abusive ex. It was the first thing in my life, that was solely mine. As the house Chris and I bought, had both our names on it, this apartment just had mine. And it was a time in my life where Gabe and I seemed to bond. More so than ever before. He helped me pick out things to decorate. The first night we were here, we backed chocolate chip cookies, and watched cartoons on the flat screen all night. This apartment was the first stepping stone in my new life and I loved it. But as I walked to my door after placing the keys on the counter, I realized just because it was the first stepping stone, didn't make it the last one. I turned off the light above the door, made sure I had my phone and quietly closed the door, smiling ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

He was moaning quietly. It was making my head fuzzy. Watching him ride my dick, on top of me didn't help clear my head from the moans, but I honestly didn't care. I also didn't care if we were loud. I was so wrapped up in watching him take control of our love making, I forgot why we had to be quiet. I just let him bounce on me, as he locked our hands together and put his head back moaning a little louder. I raised my legs just a little and pulled on his hands, making him fall forward. I took over quickly, as I thrust hard into him making him fall forward hard, letting my hands go. I felt one go between our bodies and start to stroke himself, while the other rested on my shoulder. I grabbed ahold of his ass cheeks and pushed and pulled him off and on my dick as his mouth attached to the nape of my neck. He bit down gently as he groaned even louder, making me squeeze my eyes shut hard and hit into him harder. His mouth moved slowly, but fiercely up to my ear where he moaned sensually into it. "I'm gonna come." I opened my eyes letting his left side go and reached up fast for his face. I grabbed it and put it in front of mine. We locked eyes before he pushed into me hard, kissing me just as hard. I groaned into his mouth as I pushed my hand up, through his hair, tugging gently. He sort of whimpered in my kiss and pulled away from my mouth shoving his face into the pillow below my head. I heard him moan loud and felt my body start to quiver as I felt my balls tingle. I continued to hit into him, however, knowing I was pushing him through an intense orgasm. I felt his hot cum hit my stomach and listened to him continued to moan in the pillow. I was going to eventually cum as well, but I found it more magical to do it after he did. When his hand on my shoulder moved to the pillow by my head and he pushed himself up, panting and cursing quietly, eyes closed, I knew I could let go. I flipped us fast, not caring about the mess he made, or that he was worn out. I put him on his back, him groaning because I was still inside him, and got up on my knees. I grabbed around the back of his thighs and pushed his legs up looking down. I moaned loud as I watched my dick slide out and then slam back in. I put my head back and started a fast, hard rhythm, without showing any mercy. I again forgot why in the world we would need to be quiet, and as I rammed into him, he didn't seem to care either. I felt him rub my arms and groan with each hit inside, until I was cumming, convulsing and cursing all at the same time. I fell over top of him hard putting my face in his neck, breathing out hard as I hit inside him, feeling the cum leave me, and go into the condom still on me. His hands quickly ran up my arms and rubbed up and down my back, and through my messy hair a few times as he kissed the side of my face softly. "That was great babe." I pushed hard into one last time, making him groan out loud in my ear and let his arms fall down off my body. I opened my eyes, not remembering when I closed them and gently let his legs go. They quickly fell down around my body over his and I pushed myself up, while pulling out of him. He groaned arching his back and I watched his face the whole time as I pulled out slowly. When I was out of him, he lowered his back and groaned rubbing a hand over his face, and up through his hair. I quickly rolled the condom off me and jumped off the bed going right to the bathroom. I tossed the used condom into the trash can and grabbed a hanging washcloth walking to the sink. I flipped on the light as I looked up at myself in the mirror. I smirked as I turned on the faucet and wet the cloth. I had hickeys, bite marks and random scratches on my arms, neck and chest. Even with my tattoo's I could see where Logan had left his marks on me. I looked down to my stomach and brought the wash cloth up to it, wiping off his semen on my body. When it was clean I cleaned off the wash cloth and glanced over my shoulder to the bedroom. Logan was still lying flat on his back, sort of at an angle. I walked out to him slowly and gently tossed the wash cloth to him. He jumped slightly, raising his head off the bed and smiled. "Thanks." I nodded walking right to my nightstand and bent over slightly, turning on the light. When it came on, I grabbed the first thing I saw. My watch. I slipped it on quick, standing back up straight and looked at the alarm clock. 8:47. We slept late. "Fuck…I don't think I can walk." I turned to Logan who was now sitting up and working on trying to pull himself off the high bed.

"Where do you need to walk too?" He gave me a stink eye as he slipped down the side, groaning as soon as his feet touched the ground. "That's what you get for waking me up with a blow job. Don't awaken the beast if you don't want to play." He smacked my back as he walked to the bathroom, groaning with each step. I smirked, feeling proud of myself as I turned walking to my dresser. "What's the game plan for today?"

"Finishing Gabe's room. That paint should have dried overnight. And then we will start my office. If that's alright." I nodded to myself as I opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. "Also…I didn't realize this yesterday when we packed up my apartment, but I brought all my kitchen stuff here. I can go donate all of it today when I go get Gabe some new clothes." I chuckled as I stepped into my boxers just as he came walking out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He grinned at me though as he went to start brushing his teeth and walk to his bag of clothes on the ground by my dresser. However, I stopped him, grabbing his arm softly.

"How about we go through all of it, mix some of your stuff in with mine and donate the rest. You don't have to throw out your whole life Logan." He blushed nodding and I let him go as I walked to my closet. "I know before Gabe went to bed last night, he was asking if we could go to the beach today. I think it's going to be high 90's but he seems to really want to go." I glanced over my shoulder biting my bottom lip seeing him bent over, digging through his duffle. "Or you and I can lock ourselves in here all day and I can make sure you can't walk." He stood up fast and turned still brushing his teeth but now holding clothes. I grinned big, wiggling my eyebrows making him shake his head and walk back to the bathroom. "I'll take your silence as a yes." I grabbed a pair of black jeans and pulled them on fast hearing him spit out his toothpaste. I then grabbed a dark red muscle tank and pulled it on, walking back to my nightstand.

"You promised you'd make breakfast this morning. French toast and all." I nodded slipping my phone into my back pocket turning to him. He had on a pair of black shorts on and was just finishing up zipping them up. He walked to my dresser, opened up the second drawer reaching in. "Also…I think since we live together, I should show you how to do Gabe's insulin since he is still too afraid to do it by himself. Just in case I'm not here or something." I walked up behind him and watched him pull on a shirt of mine, a plain white one, two sized too big. When he turned around he jumped but frowned looking up at me. Before he could say anything, I bent slightly, grabbing around the back of his legs. I threw him over my shoulder and turned walking to our bedroom door fast. He sighed behind me, putting his hands on my butt, squeezing softly.

When we got out to the living room, I slowed down and gently set him on the ground letting him walk in before me. I followed close still and smiled big. Curled up in a blanket, sitting up with a plastic cup of juice in his hand, was Gabe. His eyes were glued to the flat screen, with some cartoon on it. Logan walked to him quick and got in front of the TV. "Good morning." Gabe looked up fast and started to pull the blanket off himself.

"Morning daddy! I got myself some juice already!" Gabe raised the plastic blue cup and Logan grabbed it quick before it spilled out everywhere. Gabe then jumped off the couch, grabbing Logan's arm and pulled on him. When they got to me, Gabe grabbed me with his other hand and pulled me to. I frowned at Logan who shrugged, smiling small taking a sip of the juice. "Look what I did!" Gabe pulled us to the kitchen and I sort of tensed up. I didn't want to even imagine what a 7-year-old would do in my expensive kitchen but knew it would be nothing that would make me too mad. And as Gabe let us go by the sink, and my mouth fell open, I realized how good having these two in my life, would be. Up on the counters, were all of the kitchen stuff from Logan's apartment. Separated, I could tell, by the use of each thing. Logan gently set the cup of juice on the counter by the stove and reached out grabbing a stackable collection of colored mixing bowls, shaking his head. "I unpacked daddy! Now you and Mr. Kendall can take me to the beach!" I chuckled but covered it quick when Logan turned to me. I stepped forward fast putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can we go? Please?!" Logan turned back to Gabe who was standing in front of us, hands together like he was praying, his bottom lip sticking out far. I chuckled again and pushed into Logan, taking the bowls from him.

"How about this?" I wrapped around Logan tight and made him look at me. "I make breakfast while you decide if we go to the beach or not." Logan breathed out hard and again glanced around the whole kitchen.

"Gabe…" Gabe jumped to us fast and wrapped around both our legs, squeezing tight. Logan rolled his eyes, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at me.

"Please daddy! Please?! I'll unpack more boxes!" Logan chuckled and ran a hand through his son's hair, making him look up at us.

"We'll make breakfast, eat, and maybe clean up the kitchen. And then we'll go to the beach." Gabe jumped back and threw up his hands turning fast.

"Yay!" Gabe ran out of the kitchen and hurried to the stairs. I laughed the whole way as I watched him run up the stairs, pulling his body hard by the handle.

"Jesus Christ…I have too much shit Kendall." Logan walked further down the counter and I smirked placing the bowls down in their original spot. "Also…my kid is not stupid. He knows I told him last night we can't go swimming until the house is clean. I wouldn't be surprised if he had his whole room set up already." I laughed walking to my fridge and pulled it open fast. "Speaking of my kid…" I grabbed a container of eggs, a gallon of milk and a stick of butter turning fast. I kicked the door shut softly and raised an eyebrow as Logan squatted down in front of a box blocking my pantry and started to break it down. "He is turning 8 next Saturday." He glanced up at me as I walked by and I smiled big.

"No way." Logan laughed nodding and standing up. He placed the broken-down box, under his arm and leaned against the counter as I pushed some of his things to the side to place the food down. "Did you already have plans for a party or something like that?" He shook his head looking out around the full, messy kitchen. "Okay…you want to do something then? Maybe have a party here?" He turned his head slowly to me, and I swear after a few minutes it looked like he was going to start crying. I cleared my throat gently and walked to him, making him put his head down. I stopped right in front of him and set my right hand on his chest, while the left took the box out from under his arm. "Or not." He laughed shaking his head and tucked his fingers into the waist band of my jeans tugging.

"What am I supposed to tell Gabe, about Chris? About why he isn't with us?" I moved in fast and kissed the top of his head closing my eyes. "Every birthday Chris would bake a cake for Gabe. He'd make him a huge dinner, of his favorite food, and then every night before he went to bed, we'd sit up in his room and play with all his toys, with him. Me and Chris and Gabe. He's going to expect that." I pulled away from his head fast and reached up, tucking a finger under his chin. When he looked up at me we locked eyes and smiled big.

"I am never, ever going to try to replace Chris." He shifted a little and tugged on me again. Our bodies touched, and I chuckled. "But I can paint a mean animal face on little kids. I can grill pretty well, and we have the beautiful ocean out back. We will do everything in our power to give that little boy the best 8th birthday party ever. And if Chris comes up, we tell him his poppa couldn't make it. But that he loves him and want's him to be happy." Logan's arms quickly wrapped around my body and he shoved his face in my neck sighing out hard.

"Stop be so perfect." It was a whisper that made me blush, but also made me feel very happy. "I will make some calls to his little friend's parents and let them know. And thank you." I gently dropped the box and wrapped around his shoulders, put my chin on top of his head, and sighed out hard.

"Just tell me what type of food he likes…what his favorite color is and how many people will be here, and we'll plan the best birthday party." He nodded against me kissing onto the skin on my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. "You wanna help me make breakfast?" I pulled away slowly and to my surprise watched him shake his head. I frowned making him laugh and push on me, on my chest.

"No. You promised you'd make it. And I gotta do something about your…" he paused and then smirked. "Our kitchen." I laughed but nodded picking the box back up off the ground. I turned to the counter that had the ingredients I already pulled out and started to walk back to it, just as there were four sharp knocks to my front door. I groaned walking past the counter and walked up the two steps to get to my front door. I tried to see who it was through the glass windows, but my new solid wood door, was too wide. I gently tossed the box I was still holding to an arm chair and unlocked the front door, pulling it open fast. I deflated just seeing James and Carlos and stepped back, offering them inside.

"Morning dude. I…"

"James has something to tell you. And ask you." I froze as James remained on the doorstep and Carlos shoved past him, walking in. I watched Carlos disappear and finally turned back to James who was glaring at the spot Carlos just disappeared into my house.

"Interesting." I leaned against my door watching James turn slowly and look back out to my driveway shaking his head. "Let me take a shot in the dark here…" I walked out of the house, leaving the door open and gently pushed him to the two chairs on the porch, sitting down next to him hard. "You finally told Carlos you have to go to D.C. for training, and he isn't taking it well?" James laughed leaning forward on his knees, rubbing his face.

"Yeah that came up but that's not why he's upset." He quickly sat back raising his left foot to his right knee and locked his hands behind his head looking right at me. "They gave me the option. I can go to D.C. and train there for 8 weeks, which more likely than not, would turn into a full-time residency. Or I can stay here and be the head of the California branch and continue to work cases. With my partner." I chuckled and looked out to my front yard.

"And you told him D.C., right?" When James stayed quiet I snapped to him quick and laughed again. "I retired remember? I have a new life with a great guy and a sweet little boy who I am going to take care of." He nodded slowly, still looking at me, hands still locked behind his head. "I am retired. I have been retired for one-week James. One week."

"And all I'm asking is for you to come back, just until I can find a partner just as good as you."

"I thought you said there was no partner as good as him?" Both James and I turned to the door fast hearing Logan's voice. I swallowed hard starting to stand, but Logan shook his head, walking out to me quick. "What were you planning on doing during this retirement?" Logan pushed me back on the chair and sat on my lap fast, wrapping an arm around my neck. I laughed out looking back to James who was smiling small at Logan. "If you think you can't go back…because of Gabe and I, please don't." His hand ran through my hair as James turned to me smile gone. "Part of the reason I find you so attractive is because of how protective you are. And how safe you make me, and my son feel. I bet the reason you're like that, is because of working for the C.I.A." I looked up at Logan and set a hand on his thigh forcing him to look down at me. "But it shouldn't be my choice, and it shouldn't be something your friend forces you to do." I saw James sit up tall, but Logan raised a hand. "I'm not talking about you. I know at least half the reason Carlos is upset. He trusts Kendall with your life. He shouldn't be allowed to force either of you to do anything." James sat back looking down to his lap. I rubbed Logan's thigh and he looked back at me, raising his hand, setting it on my cheek. "You've been amazing to me in the almost two weeks we've been together. I want the chance to be amazing back. If that means supporting any decision you make, I'm willing to do just that." I turned back to James fast and sighed out shaking my head.

"Let me just take another shot in the dark here." James looked up, eyebrows raised, and I smirked. "Do we already have a new mission?" James laughed and put his head back giving two loud, fake laughs. I looked back up at Logan who was grinning big, down at me. "We are still going to be throwing that amazing birthday party for Gabe. I promise."

 **Not gonna lie…the reason I haven't updated as fast as before is because I've been re-watching Big Time Rush on Hulu. I just finished it about two hours ago. And had a pathetic cry fest over the last like 7 minutes so my bad. The good news, however, is now I have no distractions! And I'll be updating every day, maybe twice a day on my good days! Thanks for reading and liking it so far!**

 _P.S. Each chapter will be a different P.O.V. Just a heads up._


	3. Chapter 3: Call Of Duty

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"Here daddy!" I looked over my right shoulder fast and smiled big watching my son carrying over two huge medical books, his arm floaties still on his arms. "Mr. Kendall said these were the last books from your room." I nodded turning back to my almost full bookcase and sighed out. Gabe got right next to me, set the books down and sat on his butt, right beside me. "Can I read one of your books daddy?" I smirked putting my hands in my lap and looked down at Gabe as he opened up the book on top, flipping it open about halfway. When it was open he gasped out at a hand drawn picture of the human body. "Look at that daddy!" He sounded so excited, it made me so happy. I wrapped an arm around his back and leaned over him looking at the small writing, on the picture. "When you go to work, do you cut people's skin off like this?" I laughed kissing the top of his head seeing the picture was showing the different muscles, and bones. With no skin.

"No baby. I help people. Sometimes they have a broken bone, or they have a bad cut…I heal them." Gabe nodded turning the page, just to find two pages full of words.

"Are you the one who healed Mr. Kendall?"

"No…that was my friend Doctor Peter. You remember him from my birthday party this year?" Gabe shook his head fast turning the page again, to get more words. "Are you going to take your floaties off?" He again shook his head fast and I laughed looking back up at my bookcase, Kendall built for me, and let me put out in the front, by the front door next to one of his huge desks. "Well you have to take them off when you take your bath before dinner."

"Daddy I don't want to." He put his head on my arm as I reached forward moving some books around to put the last two away. When his head fell off my arm, it went to my ribs and he huffed out kicking his legs out, which kicked my books. "I want to go swimming again." He had a whine in his voice that I was used to but didn't really like hearing it. He was about to throw a tantrum. "Can't I go swim in Mr. Kendall's pool while you guys finish unpacking." I snorted loudly as I picked the first book up and slid it on the shelf. "Please daddy."

"No Gabriel." He literally whined out now and threw more of his body onto me. I sighed out as he climbed on my lap huffing out the whole way. I grabbed the second book and slid it in the last open spot smiling at my work. I glanced up the length of the bookcase and felt proud. I had mixed in books with picture frames, and a few little potted plants. I think it looked great. And it was one of the first things, besides the kitchen this morning, that I unpacked and put my stuff in his house. It was slowly starting to feel like our house.

"Daddy I want to go swimming!" He yelled it loudly and I looked down fast at my kid frowning. His face was red, and his eyes were hooded and had tears in the corners. I shook my head and he turned his body over shoving his face in my thigh crying out loud. "Yes daddy!"

"Gabriel, I said no." I kept my voice calm and rubbed his bare back glancing around at the empty, broken down boxes I had gotten through. As I rubbed Gabe's back he kicked his legs and started to hit my thigh crying louder. "Gabriel knock it off. Go to the bathroom and get ready for your bath."

"No!" I sighed out and quickly grabbed Gabe from around his ribs and took him off my body. I stood up fast and grabbed one of his hands pulling him towards the rest of the house. He grabbed my hand with his other hand and started to pull back. "I want to go swimming!" I continued to pull him hearing deep laughs coming from the back of the house, as I walked past the kitchen. "No daddy!" He tugged hard, sort of pulling me back, pushing me over the edge. I stopped fast, turned and calmly picked him up. I put him on my hip and he yelled and cried loud in my ear gripping onto my shirt on my shoulder and chest. "No!" He screamed it at the top of his lungs as I walked to the bottom of the stairs, just as Kendall and Carlos walked out of our bedroom, looking worried. I smiled small and shook my head as I climbed the stairs, quickly. Gabe threw his head on my shoulder and cried a little quieter, as I walked into the bathroom across from his set, up, ready to play and sleep in room. I flipped on the light switch, and gently set Gabe on the counter, pushing his animal towels, and tiny frog robe I had folded, not yet put away. He rubbed his eyes sobbing quietly and I quickly let out the air in his arm floaties. He lowered his hands from his face and sniffled his nose, looking up at me. I gently pulled his floaties off his arms and he looked down. I tossed his deflated floaties to the side and grabbed underneath his arm pits, putting him back on the ground. I went to step around him, to get his bath started but he ran past me and turned around standing in front of the tub. "I want to do it by myself!" I raised an eyebrow and he hiccupped turning and walked to the faucet. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he struggled to turn the faucet on. When it was on he glanced back at me, pouting. "I'm doing it by myself!" I raised my hands turned and smiled instantly seeing Kendall looking in, grinning.

"Don't forget to scrub behind your ears Gabriel." I looked over my shoulder seeing him bending over in the tub, plugging it up and walked right to Kendall. He put his hands on me just as Gabe turned back still pouting, looking angry, and rushed to the door. He aggressively shoved it closed, right in my face. I opened my mouth and went towards the door, but Kendall pulled me back into him, chuckling. "You call me when you are done, do you understand?"

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes, turning and glanced up at Kendall's smiling face.

"All I did was have him send you your last books, and I told him we'd start dinner." I shook my head wrapping my arms around his waist walking into him.

"He's obsessed with swimming. Which is not a good thing." Kendall wrapped tight around me and I sighed out. "I think we need to talk about something Kendall." He hummed quietly, and I looked right at his tan, tattooed chest sighing out. "With you going back to work and all…" I looked back up to his face and he frowned tilting his head. "And me not being able to extend any more vacation days at work…Gabe is…"

"Gabe is never going to be alone, or in the wrong hands." I nodded slowly as he raised a hand and set it on my cheek. "I already told James, I'm not traveling out of the city. When you work, I'll be with him. If I can't, you and I both know Carlos will be." I stopped nodding and gripped hard onto his shirt in the back looking back down at his chest. "Also, about the only time I'm going to be working, is nights. Which you will be home for." I chuckled hearing splashing water in the bathroom, knowing no matter how upset he was with me, he loved bath time. "And…I should tell you now before something stupid happens or you think I'm lying to you…" I looked up fast, smile gone, and he smirked putting both hands on my face. "Demetri…has some friends who aren't happy he was killed. James intercepted some chatter…we're going to be having some visitors soon from the mother land, who are going to be looking for me. And James and unfortunately you." I frowned lowering my hands and tucked them into the pockets of his jeans. "My house is safe, and you will be to, wherever you go. But you should know just to be more aware of your surroundings." I nodded and shrugged pushing him, gently, into the wall behind him. I reached up with my lips and softly kissed him.

"I trust you. With my life and my kids. And I know were safe here. But I will be more aware. Promise." He nodded quickly dropping his hands to the small of my back and leaned down to kiss me. "Are James and Carlos staying for dinner?" I whispered it within each kiss and he shook his head softly, slipping one hand into the back pocket of my shorts. I raised my hands quick and held onto his neck closing my eyes. "What is for dinner?"

"You?" I snorted loudly pulling away from his mouth and he smirked. "I was just going to go down there and see what I could whip up." I nodded and stepped back from him dragging my hands down his chest slowly. "Call me if you need any help with the terror." I nodded walking backwards to the door and put my hand on the knob. He turned to head to the stairs and I watched the whole way. When he disappeared, I sighed out and turned the knob walking in the bathroom quick. Gabe was in the middle of the tube, wet, but not soapy. He was playing with an action figure sized army man and making odd noises with his mouth. But when he heard the door hit the wall he turned to me, smile fell off his face and he went back to pouting.

"I'm doing it by myself daddy!" I slowly walked to the tub, knelt beside it and leaned into Gabe, putting my head on his. He didn't turn away from me, just stuck out his bottom lip and locked eyes with me. "You're a mean daddy." He said it quietly, and even know it hurt me, it still made me want to chuckle. I didn't though.

"I may be a mean daddy but I'm a good daddy. You can't spend all day in the ocean. You need to eventually eat and take a bath, so you can get a good night's sleep." He pouted some more, and I reached out running my hand over the back of his wet head. I gently kissed his forehead and closed my eyes. "When we wake up tomorrow morning, we'll go swimming in the pool. And then we'll unpack some more, and then maybe we'll go swimming some more. But we can't do it all day. Okay?" I pushed away from his head and sighed out seeing him looking down at his action figure. I nodded and pushed myself up, to stand and leave. I turned and wiped my hands off on my shorts. "Call me if you need help. I'll wait in your room." I took one step out of the bathroom and heard his soft little voice.

"Daddy?" I turned halfway putting my hand on the knob and stared at him, smiling small. "Can you help me wash my hair?" I nodded chuckling and walked back to the tub, neither of us, looking away from the other.

By the time Gabe was cleaned, dry and changed into pj's and we made it down stairs, I could tell James and Carlos had left. I saw the table was set for three, with one seat covered in Gabe's booster. I carefully set him down on it and gave him one of his comic books. I walked to the kitchen and had to smile. I've always know Kendall was an attractive guy. It's half the reason I liked him so much. But right now, as he stood in front of the stove, a dish towel over one shoulder, his old baseball hat on backwards, and his angelic voice singing to some song I didn't know…I very well could have died and gone to heaven. He looked so good and sounded so good I wanted to jump him. But I remained composed and walked next to him inhaling the delicious smelling food he was cooking. It looked like he was making some sort of stir fry. I wrapped an arm around his waist and bent over slightly closing my eyes, to smell even more. "How's it smell?"

"Great. Is it ready. I'm starving." I stood back up straight and he laughed shaking his head. "Darn…well how can I help?"

"How about some drinks?" I nodded turning and walked to the newly organized cup cabinet grabbing down two wine glasses. "How's mister Gabriel?"

"Better. I promised as soon as we woke up, we'd go swimming in the pool so prepare to be woken up at 5 am." He laughed as I walked to the whole separate room next to the pantry Kendall used for his rather small, but impressive wine collection. I walked down the short length and turned a few bottles looking at the names. "Hey, do you have any- "I was cut off by my phone ringing loudly from my pocket and jumped about ten feet in the air to grab it. I pulled it out fast and went still, frowning. It was my work. "Damn-it." I said it quietly as I slid it open and cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Doctor Mitchell?" I sighed hearing one of the many nurses who worked as an assistant to the hospital director.

"Hello Sandy." She sighed, and I grabbed an old bottle of white wine. "How can I help you?" I walked out of the wine room shutting the door softly shaking my head at Kendall's confused face.

"Well Doctor Dunn wanted me to call you and ask for a small favor." I rolled my eyes handing the bottle of wine to Kendall as I leaned against the counter. "We are having a rather busy night and we are very short staffed. We've tried calling multiple doctors, but because of how much everyone has been working, everyone is exhausted, or way over hours worked. We just wanted to see if you could come in for just an 8 hour shift tonight and help cover." I put my head back closing my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. I felt a hand on my stomach and looked up fast swallowing hard.

"I can come in at…" I raised my wrist fast and groaned. It was already 5:30. "7, if that works?"

"That is perfect. Thank you so much Doctor. We promise it is only an 8-hour shift, so you will be out of here at 3am."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up fast and looked up at Kendall who was smirking.

"So, you're even on call when you're on vacation?" I shook my head letting him walk past me and go back to the wine room.

"Not usually. But they are busy tonight and guilted me because everyone else has been working so much. They already tried calling other doctors, but I'm probably the only idiot who answered the call." He laughed from the room and I pushed off the counter. "Kendall I won't be home until after three in the morning." He reappeared pulling the dish towel off his shoulder shrugging.

"So?" I frowned crossing my arms over my chest watching him wipe his hands and walk back to the stove.

"So…this will be the first night you will be alone with Gabe."

"And?" I turned putting my hip on the counter watching him stir the wok of yummy smelling food. "This was going to eventually happen Logan. It's a reality I was already okay with. I can handle it."

"You can handle making sure he brushes his teeth, read him to sleep and…"

"Loges." Kendall put the dish towel on the counter next to his wooden spoon and walked to me quick. "I got this. I was in the military…I'm a C.I.A. agent. I think I can handle Gabriel." I rolled my eyes lowering my arms and felt my stomach flip. I turned to walk out to the dining room bracing myself. I felt my hand get grabbed but ignored Kendall getting right beside Gabe's chair putting my free hand on his head.

"Gabe?" He looked up pushing his glasses up on his nose and I smirked. "Daddy just got called in, to go to work." He nodded turning back to his comic book and I frowned letting Kendall's hand go. I pulled the chair out beside him and sat down rubbing his back. "That means that you're going to stay home with Kendall. By yourselves."

"Okay daddy." I heard Kendall laugh and sat back looking up at him. "Is dinner almost ready?" I looked back to Gabe and rubbed his back again.

"Are you okay with staying with Kendall while daddy goes to work?" Gabe turned to me, looking confused and I raised my eyebrows."

"Yeah. I like Kendall! And he said we get to live with him now, so I'll be okay." I swallowed hard nodding and he turned up to Kendall. "Do you think daddy forgot we live here now?" My mouth parted open a sliver making Kendall laugh and bend down kissing the top of my head.

"I don't think he forgot. I just think he's sad he has to leave you. And I think your daddy is worried and scared to leave you." Gabe turned back to me and reached out, putting one little cold hand on my cheek.

"Don't be sad daddy. Mr. Kendall is our protector, remember?" I closed my mouth fast and nodded rubbing his back again.

"Of course, baby." Gabe lowered his hand from my cheek and went right back to his comic book. I stood up slowly glancing up at Kendall who was smiling small.

"We'll be fine. We'll watch movies and maybe unpack some more boxes. It's going to be great." I nodded letting him kiss my cheek before turning back to the kitchen. "How about I pack some of this food up for you, while you go get ready, and you can eat at work?"

"Sounds good." Kendall went right to the stove and I looked back down at Gabe who was whispering as he read his comic. "Gabe." He looked back up at me, smiling wide. "Promise me you will be good for Kendall. When he asks you to do something, do it, understood?" He nodded fast and turned back to his comic book, putting his finger on one of the bubbles, dragging it along, as he read. I smiled, and I ruffled his hair, as I walked to our bedroom, but I didn't feel happy. One, I didn't want to go to work. But I'm a good person and knew I had to go in, to help everyone out who has helped me out. And two, with knowing Kendall was back working for the C.I.A. and there is more Russian bad guys after us, made me worried. How could I leave my kid alone at a time like that? Well I guess the answer was easy. Kendall.

I took a very, quick hot shower, and dressed in my scrubs, which I haven't worn in a very long time. I packed my backpack with journals, and my very trusty Medical encyclopedia I took with me every time I went to work. I made sure I had the picture Gabe drew me when he was 5, when he found out I was a doctor. I always took that picture with me, also every time I went to work. It was just a picture of myself and Gabe, as soon from Gabe's eyes. I was huge, I mean tall in the picture. And purple. But Gabe, with the help of Chris, wrote an 'S' on my chest with a bubble above his little drawn portrait of himself, also purple. It said, 'my daddy is superman'. I've always made sure to show it to everyone I met. That I meant the world to my kid. And he meant the world to me. Especially now, I felt like I needed to reassure myself that he saw me as his whole world. Because if something happened to me…he'd be down two parents. I suddenly, as I walked out of our bedroom, a black sweater in my arms, my back pack over my shoulder, realized that Kendall's plea for me to be more aware was very serious. I couldn't risk anything to leave my son.

I smirked to myself as I walked out to the dining room, seeing Kendall and Gabe sitting next to each other, both eating. Well, actually…Kendall was trying to teach Gabe how to use chop sticks, which was not going well. When I walked around the table, staring down at them, Gabe huffed out and simply used one of the chop sticks, and stabbed at a piece of chicken. Kendall laughed sitting back and looked up at me, putting an arm on the back of Gabe's chair. I set my sweater and backpack down and pulled out a chair quickly bending down to double knot my tennis shoes. "So what time should he be in bed?" I glanced over the wood of the table and saw Gabe look away from me fast, staring up at Kendall.

"Midnight!" I laughed moving to my other shoe and Gabe giggled.

"About 8 since it's summer. If you can get him in there earlier, I'll give you a medal." Kendall laughed leaning forward picking his chop sticks back up, using them like a pro. "We finished one of his books last night, so he'll pick a new one. Usually I read until he's asleep." Kendall nodded swallowing hard and watched me the whole way I stood up. I readjusted my pants and smoothed out my shirt, tucking my badge into my shirt pocket sighing out, glancing at my watch. 6:15. It was going to take about 30 minutes to get into town, since it was the end of rush hour, so I figured it'd be best to leave now. "Also…no drinks before he goes to bed. He's been having some problems with the bathroom." Kendall nodded standing up, seeing me put my back pack back on my shoulder, and picking up my sweater.

"Got it. It's like he's a Gremlin." I laughed walking around the table and let Kendall walk out tot eh kitchen laughing at his own joke. "I packed your dinner. Please make sure you eat before you get too busy." I nodded bending down next to Gabe, kissing his cheek loud.

"I love you. Please be good." As I stood up Gabe reached out and hugged around my waist chewing loudly.

"I love you too daddy. Have a good day at work!" I laughed hugging around his head and let him go as he went right back to his dinner. I turned and walked to Kendall who was waiting by the hallway that led out to the garage. He had a black lunch box in one hand, while the other held a travel mug. I reached for both things and he stole a kiss to my lips before turning.

"I made you some coffee. Also, there is something special in your lunch, I got for you." I smirked as he led to the garage. As he opened the door, and opened the garage door, I walked out before him taking a quick sip of my coffee. I went right to my SUV, and quickly opened the back door behind the driver's side. "You might need these." I tossed my sweater, lunch box and backpack inside and shut the door turning. Kendall was holding up my car keys, smiling small. I took them form him as I walked into him and kissed him hard on the mouth. One of his hands cupped the back of my neck, while the other opened my car door. "Have a great night." I nodded as he pulled away and I quickly got in my car setting my mug in a cup holder. Kendall shut the door for me as I started my car and pulled my seatbelt on. I rolled down my window and looked at him as he put his hands on my door bending down to look in at me. "Let me know if you need anything."

"And call me for anything." He laughed but nodded letting my car door go. I waved softly at him, as I put my car in reverse and slowly backed out of the garage. When I was out completely, I kept myself turned and quickly grabbed my lunch box. I opened it up as Kendall hit the button for the garage door to shut and disappeared into the house. I looked down fast and moved a Tupperware dish to the side, and picked up a water bottle, and a banana. I gasped quietly seeing a small black picture frame and picked it up fast. Before I looked at it however, I saw at the bottom of the box, what looked like to me, to be a mace canister. I rolled my eyes taking it out and turned back to the frame. I smiled instantly. It was a picture Kendall had taken today of Gabe and I, down at the beach. He was on my shoulders, as I was about chest deep in the ocean. We were both grinning wide, Gabe had just yelled cheese at the top of his lungs. Kendall snapped the picture and we both fell in love with it automatically. I don't now when he got it printed and framed but I loved him for it. I gently set everything back in lunch box and zipped it up fast. I set it in my passenger seat and glanced up. As I started to turn my car, to drive down the driveway I saw Kendall standing on the porch, Gabe on his hip holding a plastic cup. I honked my horn twice making Gabe jump but laugh, waving faster. I waved back and quickly turned my car, to leave. I feared if I saw either of them one more time I'd call the hospital back and tell them I couldn't come in tonight. And I just couldn't do that.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

Ever since Logan came home at 3:30 this morning, I've been awake. I only got about 4 hours of sleep, but that was enough for me. And because I was completely head over heels for the guy, I decided to do something nice for him. As soon as he laid down next to me, after stripping down to just his boxers and apologizing for waking me up, I was awake. I let him snuggle against me, with his back to my front, and hug around my arm, falling asleep as soon as he did. I kissed onto his shoulder gently every so often, but eventually got reckless. I untangled us and did something he said he was dreading. I unpacked all of his clothes from his duffels, and suitcases, and re-organized my dresser. I condensed my bottom three drawers to fit all of my clothes and put all of his clothes in the top three. I then went into our huge walk in closet and pushed all my clothes to one side and hung every single piece of his clothes into it. I placed all his shoes at the bottom of our closet, and then put all his bags away, up on top of the closet shelf. When I finished, about an hour later, it was already 5 o'clock in the morning and Logan was sprawled out on top of the bed, limbs outstretched. He looked adorable. The blanket was about half way down his body, showing off his bare back, and the top of his black boxers. I wanted to crawl on top of him, and wake him up so we could have sex, but didn't. I know he worked hard last night and was exhausted. So, I simply put on a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black shirt and slipped on a pair of running shoes along with a black hoodie. I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door half way and walked out to the kitchen. I filled a huge glass with water and drank all of it, as I walked around the messy kitchen, and living room. Gabe and I decided to try science experiments and had no desire to clean up after ourselves. We also had an intense battle of pirates versus robots out in the living room and left all his toys and stuffed animals everywhere. Logan didn't say anything about the mess because he either didn't care or didn't notice it. Either way, I left the living room, and kitchen the way it was, made sure the house was locked up tight and left for my morning run on the boardwalk along the beach.

Every since being shot, I haven't been able to do a whole lot. At least my doctor didn't want me to. But I had gone a whole week without working out and was starting to feel it. By just playing with Gabe all night. The running around, the carrying him around, letting him crawl all over me. If I was going to be a positive image in his life, I should take care of myself a little better and start to get myself back in tip top shape. Not that I wasn't. I just wasn't as fast or as strong as I was a week ago. I could tell.

Like always I put in my wireless headphones, blared mind numbing heavy metal, and ran slow but steady down the two-mile-long boardwalk. It was like nothing changed. All the little shops along the walk had the first employees coming in, to start opening up and they all smiled at me as I ran by. I let my head go completely blank as I stared off into the distance and stared at the dark horizon. My phone and keys were in the front pocket of my hoodie and with every stomp into the ground below, they rattled together. I didn't care. I knew they wouldn't fall out. But as I was about to get to the end of the boardwalk the music cut from my ears and loud ringing came out instead. I quickly clicked the button on my right head phone and swallowed hard. "Hey man…glad your awake." I squeezed my eyes shut hard and started to slow down so I could turn around and run back to my house. "How would you feel about coming down to the office this morning? Like…now?"

"I'm about to finish up my run down the boardwalk."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll come pick you up which will give you plenty of time to get ready." I opened my eyes and went from running, to walking to stopping completely. "Did you and Logan have nay plans today?" I put my hands on my hips and walked to the wooden fence that wrapped around the whole boardwalk, looking out at waves crashing down hard on the beach.

"Still unpacking. One of the rooms upstairs is going to be his office. He wants to paint it and all that kind of shit but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Good. I know I was kind of vague yesterday about the new case but…" I chuckled turning and breathed in hard through my nose and exhaled softly through my mouth, running again. "When we get to the office, I'll fill you in on everything."

"Already let that power shift get to your head, haven't you boss man?" James laughed loudly just as I heard a car door shut on his end, followed by the start of an engine. "Give me about 30 minutes, and I'll be ready to go."

"No problem dick head." I snickered as I clicked on the button in my ear ending the call and putting the music back on.

By the time I got back to my house, it was about 20 minutes later, which seemed like too long for a two-mile run. For me anyway. I didn't let it get to me however, because I went right in my house and turned the alarm off before it started to scream. I tore my sweater off and threw it in the arm chair by the door, as I walked by and went right to the kitchen. I opened the fridge fast and grabbed a cold-water bottle, shutting the door hard. I then went right to our bedroom and walked in quietly. It was for not. The bed was empty, and the light was on, coming from the walk-in closet. I frowned uncapping my water and took a big swig as I walked into the doorframe. Standing completely nude, to my very happy eyes, was Logan. He had his back to me, as he looked up at all his newly hanging clothes. I leaned against the frame, and looked down at his round, firm bubble butt. It looked wet. And as he lowered his hands from his hips, I caught a whiff of his soap. He had taken a shower. "Good morning." I raised my water bottle as he turned to me and smirked as I drank, and he walked to me. When I lowered my bottle, I looked down at his flaccid dick, swallowing hard.

"When did you do all this?" He pointed over his shoulder and I let him take the water bottle from me taking a sip.

"This morning. When you fell asleep I was wide awake and decided to help you out. You have a lot of clothes." He lowered the bottle and smirked up at me as he walked out past me clearing his throat.

"And yet have none on." I turned slowly and felt my throat swell as I watched him crawl on the bed, ass up. He crawled slowly up to the top of the bed and turned slowly to sit on his butt. When he did, he grabbed his dick with one hand, while the other went behind him, and held himself up. "You want to level the playing field and take off some of yours?" I gulped hard and loud and took two steps out of the closet shaking my head.

"Baby…I would love to. You look really good right now." He smirked looking down and stroked himself slowly. "But." He looked up fast and I put up my hands. "James called me on my run…we have a new case and all…I have to go in." He stopped moving, smile left his face and he sat up straight.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I quickly walked to my side of the bed, put my water on the nightstand and got on the bed with him. He tried to get off, but I wrapped around him and quickly moved in front of him, straddling him, putting his face in my hands. "You just let me look like a jackass…"

"You did not. You looked sexy. And it gave me encouragement to go into work, get whatever I need to get done, quickly, so I can come back home to you, and fuck your brains out." He scoffed loudly and pulled his face out of my hands. "I promise…when I get home I'll let you do whatever you want to me." He looked back up at me, narrowing his eyes and huffed out.

"You're lucky you look good all sweaty and hot from your run. A run you didn't tell me you were going on." I leaned in quick and kissed him, getting an equally loving kiss back. When I pulled away and got off the bed, he followed quick walking to our dresser. "I would have loved to join you."

"And Gabe?" He snorted as he opened the top drawer grabbing a pair of boxers.

"Please…I checked on Gabe when I came home this morning. He was snoring louder than usual. What did you guys do last night?"

"I ran him through some navy seal exercises." Logan turned slowly smirking as he pulled on his boxers. I peeled my sweaty shirt off and walked into the bathroom throwing it into the hamper. "We built volcanos and turned sugar into caramel. And then his mighty robots from the future destroyed my weak drunk pirates. And then we read the first chapter of his favorite book."

"The Jungle Book?" I laughed as I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands filling them with water. I splashed my face and welcomed the cold liquid as it ran over my face. "You did something educational with him?" I felt a hand rub my lower back and opened my eyes looking up. I nodded as he stood next to me in a pair of my sweats, yawning. "Cute…" I smirked as I stood up straight and grabbed my tooth brush. "Since you made me dinner last night, which was amazing, you want me to make you some coffee, or something?" I put some toothpaste on my brush and shrugged but nodded.

"Sure. That would be great babe." He got on tip toes and kissed my cheek as I put the tooth brush in my mouth. I watched him turn and walk out, going to our dresser. As I started to brush my teeth I watched him dig through the first three drawers, pushing his clothes around. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he squatted down and started to dig through mine. When he stood back up, pulling on a long sleeved, black t-shirt I felt my heart grow. My poor heart was going through torture just being with this guy. But it was a good torture. One I welcomed with open loving arms.

I quickly finished getting myself ready, not bothering to shave or take a shower. I had a feeling I would get gross at work anyway. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain black short sleeved shirt, and my black combat boots. I put my phone, wallet, cigarettes and keys in the pockets of my jeans and walked out of the bedroom, snapping my watch on my wrist. I could hear soft talking from the kitchen and when I got out to it, I frowned. For two reasons. James was sitting at the bar, drinking from a cup of coffee, with Carlos right next to him. The other reason was Logan was in front of them, on the other side, washing the pile of dishes in the sink. Now I felt bad for not cleaning up last night. I walked out to him fast nodding at both James and Carlos. I gently kissed the side of Logan's head and rubbed his back seeing the dishwasher open. "Sorry I didn't clean up last night." Logan shook his head bending to put a plate on the bottom of the dishwasher.

"No worries. It's not that bad." I nodded reaching forward for a black coffee travel mug. "So, Carlos is going to stay for a little bit and occupy Gabe while I do some unpacking and paint that room upstairs."

"Cool you going to be useful anywhere else?" Carlos flipped me off making me smirk as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Alright man…let's get going before Logan puts us to work." I nodded lowering my mug and let Logan turn to face me. He kissed my lips softly before turning back to the sink clearing his throat. "I'll bring dinner home tonight." I started to walk away form Logan watching James and Carlos hug around each other, as James kissed the side of Carlos's face. When they pulled away Carlos turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful you two." I gave him a thumbs up and walked out beside James, to my front door as he pulled out his car keys. "Love you babe."

"Love you too Los." I pulled the front door open for James and followed out behind him quick. When my door shut softly behind us, I frowned seeing Carlos's car parked next to James's truck.

"You drove separately?"

"Yeah…he has that summer program thing today. He has to eb there at 11 or so." I nodded walking to the passenger side and climbed in fast putting my coffee in cup holder while he quickly started his truck. "Also, he is still not very happy. With you." I smirked sitting back pulling my seatbelt on. "Which means I'm in the dog house."

"That is not my fault." I turned to him as he gracefully maneuvered in my driveway and turned around to leave my house. "I'm doing you a favor remember? I'm going back to work, risking my life, to make sure you find a good partner to replace me. When that happens, I'm sorry dude but I'm retiring for good. If he can't understand that it's his fucking problem." James chuckled as he sat back and pulled his seatbelt on. "Honest talk right now." James turned to me and I leaned back. "Why as Carlos always, only ever given me shit about our job? Why was he only pissed off at me when someone broke into Logan's apartment? And why was I the only one who was blamed when Logan was taken?"

"Just because he didn't yell at me in front of you, doesn't mean he never did." I turned my head away and watched James pull onto the street. "And he said sorry for everything he said and did. You forgave him remember?"

"I know I forgave him for punching me. What he said, was never forgiven, because he didn't apologize for his mouth." James sighed hard and deep next to me as he pressed on the gas and climbed the ramp to get on the freeway. "Speaking of apologies…he never forgave you, for what you did 5 years ago, has he?" I turned back to him, eyebrows raised, and he kept quiet, clutching onto his steering wheel, with both hands. His knuckles turned white and I laughed. "I'll take that as a no. So, because he doesn't trust you, I get shit on, because I'm supposed to be your fucking babysitter."

"Fuck you." I shrugged sitting back and pulled my cigarettes out of my pocket quickly pulling one out, with my lighter. "He said he's forgiven me. And we've been good. But everything that went down between Logan and Chris…because I tried to help Chris out since I've known the guy since college he thinks I somehow have turned into this asshole, cheater, pro-beater of husbands and kids." I rolled my window down just a little and lit my cigarette inhaling quick. "He was pissed when he found out I paid for Chris to go to rehab. He told me when needed to pick a side between our friends, and he thinks I chose Chris's. It's why he was so adamant with you and Logan dating. But now that Chris is dead…and Logan is living with you…" I turned to my friend slowly and started to feel bad. "Carlos isn't dealing with shit properly. He's fucked up over Chris being dead, even though he won't admit it. It hit close to home with him. He's worried the next time someone dies, it's going to be me." He carefully swerved lanes and loosened the grip on the steering wheel. "Hearing you were retiring scared him. And not just because he thinks you're like my guardian angel or anything." He glanced over to me and reached out for my cigarette. I let him take it. "He's scared because if you were willing to quit your job for a man you barely knew, and I was still going to work mine…what does that say about me and how I feel about him?" I shook my head looking to the front as he inhaled sharp. "So…Carlos shitting on you and giving you a hard time isn't because he hates you and thinks you're a bad dude. He's just scared. And pissed. At me, and I'm a little bitch and refuse to deal with it." He quickly handed the cigarette over to me and I took it, inhaling quick again, closing my eyes. "I promise dude. As soon as we find someone to replace you, you can retire and go live that domesticated life with Logan and Gabe." I nodded flicking my cigarette end out the window knocking ash off.

We remained completely quiet in the rest of the drive to work. Like every time we got to work, he parked underground, and we placed our badges on our hips as soon as we got to the elevators that would take us three floors even further underground. Once we got in the elevator, he swiped his badge over the black sensor and the doors shut hard and we started moving. I didn't dare to glance over at him, fearing we would get in an argument, so I shoved my hands into my pockets and cleared my throat softly looking at the silver metal door of the elevator. "I guess I should tell you what were doing right now." I raised my eyebrows to James who was looking down at his phone, not at me. "We have 8 new recruits. They want us to run them through some tests and exercises. They are going to let us do what we want, to see if any of them will work out as your replacement." I opened my mouth to ask if he felt comfortable with a rookie as his new partner, but the doors dinged open, and he walked out fast. I followed taking my hands out of my pockets and nodded to several people sitting at desks or walking past us. He walked the long distance down the center of our main office, all the way down to the separate offices, of his and mine. Instead of going to them, however, he took a sharp left and slipped his pheon into the back pocket of his black jeans. When he started to slow down, walking down one of the many hallways in our huge building underground, I did to. He stopped in front of a two-way mirror and put his hands on his hips. I got next to him and perked up glancing around the medium sized room with three tables, two vending machines, and 8 people standing and sitting around. I crossed my arms over my chest ad glanced from face to face seeing every single person keeping to themselves. "Every person in here passed the entrance exam with flying colors. But it's a lot different training to be a field agent so…" James turned to me and smirked. "I saw we do what we do best and get them prepared to become a field agent." I nodded smiling back and he turned to the door and pushed it open fast. I followed in close and watched every single person stand up and turn to us, standing at attention. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning sir." It was a quiet chorus around us that made me chuckle. James glanced back to me and nodded. I stepped forward putting my arms behind my back and held my hands together.

"Who wants to tell me why you're here?" I looked down the line of seven big tough looking guys, and one short, buff looking women. One of the guys, at the end, wearing black rimmed glasses quickly raised his hand, and everyone turned to him. "Go ahead." I nodded to him smiling small and he stepped forward.

"Sir, we have been recruited to become a field agent within the agency to replace a senior agent retiring, sir." I nodded slowly and took two steps to get to him.

"Where are you coming from?"

"I.T. sir." I nodded again and gently stepped out from him front of him.

"You can go back." His mouth parted open slowly and I nodded. "First rule of being a field agent…don't spill the beans to early. Have a good day." The guy looked crushed and defeated but I had no pity. He walked out of line quick and left the room fast. I saw James hide a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest, no doubt making himself look bigger than everyone else. "DO you have a list of who these people are?" He nodded fast and raised one finger turning, to leave the room. I looked back to the 7-remaining people, all staring straight ahead. "How many of you are from within the agency?" Every single one raised their hands and that made me feel rather good. "Any one with military training?" Four of the guys raised their hands, while the other three lowered there's. "Any law enforcement?" Every single one of them raised their hands and I nodded. James walked back into the room and we walked to each other. He opened a file and pulled out a white sheet handing it to me. I cleared my throat and turned, standing next to him. "Reyes?" I looked up and one of the guys raised a hand. "You had military training? Which branch?"

"Air force sir." I nodded looking back down and read the next last name.

"Jones?" I looked up fast and saw the women raise her hand and turn to look right at me. "Law enforcement?"

"Yes sir. I was in the LAPD S.W.A.T." I nodded as he lowered her hand and continued to look at me. I looked back down to my paper and read the last of the names in my head. Beside each name was a date of birth, last occupation within the agency and prior experiences. There was one name, Johnson, who was 25 years old, fresh out of Annapolis, working in the C.I.A. as a weapons expert.

"Johnson." I looked up and a huge, buff, bad motherfucker raised his hand and looked right at me. "25 is fairly young for a field agent." I saw him swallow hard and I stepped forward. "Has this been your only job?"

"No sir. I was MP in Indianapolis."

"It says you're a weapons expert." He nodded once, and I smirked. "Good to know. Everyone…were taking a field trip." I turned and watched James laugh to himself as he led me out and I heard every single person follow us out. James led the way since he knew exactly where we were going. He walked down three separate halls before stopping in front of a door and waving his badge in front of the black sensor. Before I walked in and let anyone else I turned to all of them, each one looking around like it was Christmas morning. "This is out artillery room. That means there is ammunition and weapons inside. I am going to assume all of you know how to handle fire arms, and will not tolerate any fuck ups, understood?"

"Yes sir." They were loud around me and I nodded letting the all walk in. When the last person did, I closed the door hard behind me and got beside James who was opening up a second locker, full of guns. I set the paper I had been holding still, on a desk in the corner and cleared my throat.

"Without grabbing bullets, grab the weapon of your choice." James walked to me quick pocketing keys and we watched all 7 of them hesitantly walk up to the lockers. I watched 5 of them grab small pistols and go back in lien while one grabbed an AR-15, and one grabbed a shotgun. When they were all back in a line holding their weapons, I pointed to the guy with the AR-15, and shotgun and then pointed to the door. "When you understand why we don't take huge AR-15'S and shotguns on missions, you can come back. For now, get out." They both deflated and quickly walked their weapons back to lockers and left the room fast. "Now…without actually loading your weapons, go grab the amount of ammunition you think you'll need." All five quickly walked forward and James and I leaned back on the desk watching.

"You're going to make these people piss their pants Kendall." I smirked at his whisper and we looked at each other chuckling. When I looked back everyone was walking back to their line, holding boxes or magazine clips. "What's your name…on the end." James stood up fast and I followed quick seeing a short but buff guy step forward holding three boxes of bullets.

"Smith sir."

"Is there a reason you felt the need to clean out my ammunition locker for one 9mm Smith?" I saw his white cheeks go bright red and James shook his head. "Put it back and go back to your work. Try again next time." The guy sighed out hard and walked back to the locker. When he was finished he walked out, head down and shut the door softly. I looked at the remaining four and smirked at the guy who I didn't know yet and stepped forward.

"You have two clips." He nodded looking at me and I stopped in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest. "What's your name? And why only two clips?"

"Robert's sir. And two clips because anything more would be too much to carry for a mission I assume my partner will be on with me. And anything less would be suicide. Sir." I smiled and glanced down the other three seeing them with worried looks on their faces.

"Good answer Roberts." I turned back to James and sighed out clapping my hands together. "I say we run them through the course. See how they are in action." James nodded fast and walked around me.

"Put your weapons back, and head back to the room we had you all wait in. You will all be called individually, to run through some exercises."

"Yes sir." I turned and sat on the edge of the desk again putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I watched all four put their guns and bullets back and quickly walk out of the room. When the last one left, I stood up, but James turned to me raising a hand.

"When were finished with them we need to be briefed on a terrorist cell that just popped up. We may have a location and need to dismantle it." I nodded, as my stomach turned and twisted as he grabbed his folder and my piece of paper with their names tucking it under his arm. "Remember, if none of them feel right, we don't have to pull the trigger yet." I gently gripped the back of his neck, leading him out and sighed out.

"I know dude. We'll find the right person. I promise." As I said it and we walked back down the hallway, I realized I didn't even believe myself. Just because they had the right answers, and could hopefully shoot on target, didn't mean they would be a good partner for James. I feared as he started to tell me stuff about the last four agents, no one would be good enough. Because James was like a brother to me. And I didn't want anything to happen to him. Ever. Maybe the solution to our problem, was a simple one. I just wouldn't retire.


	5. Chapter 5: Little Lion Man

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I am finding it hard to believe how much money I've spent on my son in the past three days. I've never been this way. I never thought it was a good idea to shower him with expensive gifts, and toys. I didn't want my only child to grow up spoiled. But I also knew if he had more distractions…more things to keep his mind off Chris, maybe I wouldn't have to tell him, on his 8th birthday, his father was dead. I was going to tell him…eventually, but not on a happy occasion. I don't even I would tell him I went to Chris's funeral on Sunday with James. I was still on the fence on if that was a good idea but didn't want to think about. Not as I wrapped gifts for my sweet, growing boy.

Ever since Kendall went back to work on Tuesday, I've been shopping and preparing for Gabe's birthday on Saturday. Kendall helped a lot. Whether he pulled money out for me to use, even though I hated the idea, or he was going shopping with me to get toys and gifts and stuff for his party, he was a huge help. Kendall ordered a huge Batman cake, and promised he'd wake up early on Saturday to set up food tables, start making food, and prepare for the huge party we were having. Before Kendall went to work this morning, he showed me all his extra outdoor furniture and toys and accessories he had in his…our huge garage. Once he left, I went right to work pulling extra chairs out, and cleaning off all the seat covers. Gabe woke up and was too excited for his birthday tomorrow to care about anything else, so I took him down the boardwalk and we had breakfast together before walking along the beach and picking up shells. When we got back to the house, it was almost 11 in the morning and while I finished up setting up seating and cute decorations around the pool and on the deck, Gabe went swimming. That was how we spent the majority of our day, today. And now, as I sat on our huge bed in our room, wrapping gift after gift, I felt like I was starting to feel normal. I ignored that with Gabe turning 8, meant I was getting older, and so was he. He still liked to cuddle and called me daddy. He was my little boy. Probably always would be. "Daddy!" I looked up fast to my halfway shut door and heard him run to it. "Can I have a snack?" I quickly looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed out. It was a quarter to 6 which, from my last text from Kendall, meant he was going to be home very soon with dinner.

"You can have a couple of crackers or chips. Nothing too heavy. Kendall is bringing dinner home."

"Okay!" I heard him run away from the door fast and went back down to my wrap job. I was on the last present and felt relieved. This last gift was something Kendall picked out specifically. He didn't care that I was wrapping all of them, because he said he sucked at it. I was just going to let him write his own message in the card we got him and help me do the rest of the decorations tomorrow. The whole week, he seemed more excited about Gabe's birthday than Gabe himself. It was actually really adorable. Every night he came home from work, Kendall would ask Gabe about how excited he was for his birthday party, and they would sit and talk for a good hour about it. I felt like I told myself this every day, but I was seriously in love with Kendall, and all because of how he treated my son. "Kendall!" I smiled as I quickly tapped the last part of the wrapping paper down and quickly flipped the remote-controlled robot dinosaur Kendall paid a pretty penny to get and quickly stuck a dark green bow at the top corner. "Daddy! Kendall is home!" I laughed as I gently put the last present on the end of the bed, with the at least 15 other presents, all wrapped up and ready to be opened.

"Is it safe to come in?" I turned to the door as I slid off the bed and smirked watching Kendall walk in, Gabe on his shoulders. Kendall had to squat down immensely to not let Gabe smack his head on the doorway. As I stood by the bed and grabbed my almost empty iced tea I watched Gabe's mouth fall open wide.

"Are all those for me?!" I nodded as I took a quick sip, but Kendall laughed and quickly flipped Gabe off his shoulders and let him slide down his body, as he shook his head.

"Nope only one." Gabe stared up at Kendall who grinned big. "The rest are for me."

"Not uh!" I laughed as I put my glass back down and walked to Gabe ruffling his hair. "Can I open them right now?" I shook my head walking to our huge master bath and quickly got in front of the sink, turning it on. "Can I open them when I wake up in the morning?" I laughed looking up in the mirror, watching Kendall walk in, unbuttoning his black dress shirt. I loved, to the moon and back, that with Kendall working at the C.I.A. he had to wear a lot of suits. He looked so good in them. Just as good as he did in nothing. And when he got behind me, staring right at me in the mirror, as I washed my hands, I felt him push into me softly. There was a hard poke to my butt that made me blush and look out to our room. Gabe was on our bed, sneakily picking up presents. I looked back to Kendall who had the shirt unbuttoned and now had his hands on my hips.

"Gabe why don't you go start eating dinner." I blushed as Gabe looked up and Kendall looked out to him. "I got you some nacho's and a burrito." Gabe yelled loudly and jumped off the bed, running out fast. I quickly shut off the water grabbed a white hand towel and spun facing him. He lowered his hands to the counter outside my body and leaned down, pressing his lips into mine. When he pulled back, just a little, he smirked. "Because you go back to work Sunday, I convinced James to let me have tomorrow and Sunday off. Which means tonight, and tomorrow night, we are fucking like animals." I chuckled throwing the towel back to the counter behind me and set my hands on his neck.

"How is work going? Still trying to find America's next top partner for James?" He laughed pushing into me hard, rubbing our groins together.

"That's a clever name." I nodded pecking at his lips closing my eyes. "They are all great agents…the four we have it dwindled down too. But…" I opened my eyes and put my head back a little watching his eyes shift between mine. "I've worked with him for four years. It's hard to think anyone else could do a better job at protecting him, than me. He's one of my best friends. I have some trust issues."

"Can I ask why he needs a partner if he's deputy director?" He nodded pulling away from me and quickly pulled his shirt off his body.

"He's not deputy director." I frowned as he stepped in front of me and looked at the line of stiches on his stomach. "He only got that position if he went out to D.C. Here, he's just in charge of our building. Which means he still goes out to the field." I nodded slowly looking up at his face as he threw his shirt to the hamper. "I'm not sure how Dave was able to be deputy director in Los Angeles but don't care enough to question it." He walked out of the bathroom pulling his belt off from around his waist. I followed quick, very interested in watching him undress and while he went to the dresser, I went to the bed and picked up a few wrapped gifts. "Something has occurred to me, while I work with these agents though." I nodded walking to the walk-in closet and pulled it open going to the back of the closet, setting the few gifts down. I stood up straight and turned watching Kendall come in, also holding gifts smiling at me. "How pissed would you be, if I decided to go back to work, full time?" He set the gifts around/behind me and stood up fast looking right in my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and watched him shrug. "I've always thought, if I'm such a great agent, like I tell myself every day, why don't I do something useful with it, and become a trainer?" I smiled big and reached out putting my hands on his bare sides stepping forward. "I fell like James is going to be doing mostly desk work. Besides the one case we have now. Which means, the rare times he does go out to the field, I could still just go with him, but mostly, well almost all the time, I will be at the office, training. Not risking my life." I pushed into him hard and kissed him with everything I had in me. He pushed me back fast putting his hands on the side of my face, shaking his head. "I thought you moved in with me, with your kid because I was going to be retired?" I laughed wrapping my arms around his back and put my lips on his bare chest. I kissed around his skin for a few times before pulling back and looking up at him. "Loges?" I laughed again and sighed out.

"I didn't pack up my apartment, move my kid yet again and completely put all my trust in you because you quit your job Kendall." He frowned rubbing his thumbs under my eyes gently rocking us. "I moved in with you because you very willingly made that sacrifice. Not only for your own health and safety. But for mine and Gabe's." He looked down fast and I shrugged. "I haven't been with a man like you in a long time. I've actually never been with a man who literally put his life to the side, to focus on mine. Or my kids. That's big for me. So, to answer your first question…I'm not going to be pissed at all. In fact, your job, when I found out you worked for the C.I.A. and not the bank…" He laughed leaning in and kissed my forehead. "Was a huge turn on for me. All the danger and sexy black clothes, and nice suites…kind of gets me hard." I quickly bit down onto his right collar bone making him hiss out. He bent slightly and picked me up, from behind my legs. I gasped out putting my hands on his shoulders, letting him force my legs around his body. "You're going to be a great trainer." He smirked walking us out of the closet looking right up at me. "And I think because you've stayed alive this long, you're not going to leave me anytime soon because of your job." He laughed gently placing me on the bed, next to the last few gifts of Gabe's.

"Is it too early to say I love you and mean it?" I smirked lowering my legs from his body and tucked my fingers into his black slacks.

"We moved in with each other after a week of dating." I glanced back up to his face as I tugged down on the pants, still buttoned and zippered. "What do you think?" He laughed pushing down into me fast, one hand behind my bed. He pushed our lips together and kissed me hard making me fall back on the bed. When I laid down completely flat I dropped my hands form him and let him lean over me putting his hands outside my head. "What did you get me for dinner?"

"My dick." I closed my eyes shaking my head feeling him kiss onto my stomach over my black shirt. "But there is also a burrito out there for you." I opened my eyes back up feeling him pull away and watched him walk to our shared dresser. I put one hand behind my head as he pulled his pants off, after kicking out of his shoes, and opened up his top drawer. I stared at his butt in his black boxer briefs and sighed out sitting myself up. "I saw a little bit of the backyard. It looks great out there." I turned quick to look out our patio doors and nodded swinging my legs.

"Gabe helped sort of. I let him swim while I did it. It actually was the first time I let him go in the water, without me, or anyone else in it with him." I turned back to him to see him pulling a dark blue shirt on, his grey sweats already on his legs. "I even went in the house a couple times, and the garage…and let him stay in the water." When his shirt came down off his face he was smiling small. I slid off the bed and turned quick grabbing four more presents. "I think I'm going to let him start swimming by himself."

"I think that's a good idea." I smirked walking past him as he went to the bed. Once I placed the present on the floor and turned his hands were full and he was walking to me, carrying the last of them. I moved out of the way and put a hand on his back as he set them down gently. He stood back up fast, took my hand and pulled me out of the room, shutting off every light in our room.

When Kendall and I sat out at the dining room table with Gabe, it was like I was in a place, where I was supposed to be, my whole life. I watched with happy, proud eyes as Gabe ate his dinner and talked loud with Kendall about all the things he was going to do with his friends tomorrow. Even when Kendall and I were done eating, Gabe still working on his too big burrito, we sat at the table with him and let him talk our ears off. Most of it was about the animals he got to see on TV today. Kendall gave me a weird look, and I quietly told him Animal Planet was on all day. When Gabe said he was finished, Kendall quickly cleaned up all of our empty wrappers and put the other half of Gabe's burrito in the fridge. I took Gabe out to the living room and asked him to pick a movie. By the time Kendall got out to us, with a drink for each of us in his hands, Gabe had picked Finding Dory. I curled up under Kendall's arm as Gabe stood in front of the coffee table talking up to the characters on the huge flat screen. I wrapped tight around Kendall as I watched Gabe run back and forth picking up different toys and listened to him tell his toys about the plot of the movie. I swear, I blinked one time, and I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of being moved. I opened my eyes, before lifting my head and saw I was in Kendall's arms as he walked me through our very dark house. I yawned loudly and slowly raised my head looking up at his face. He smirked looking down at me and raised his eyebrows. "You missed both movies." I laughed quietly snuggling back into his neck and closed my eyes again. "Half way through The Lego Movie, Gabe passed out under my under arm and I enjoyed the movie by myself." I laughed again pushing harder into him.

"Do I need to go put Gabe to bed?"

"Nope." I was tossed gently to our soft big bed and huffed out lying flat on my back. I went still as he crawled over top of me, leaning into my face. "I got him upstairs, got his teeth brushed and then put him in bed. I hope it's alright, but he wanted to watch some SpongeBob, so I put it on, on his TV in his room." I nodded raised my hands to his head and rubbed over it.

"Chris used to fall asleep out in the living room with Gabe, with the TV on. He got used to the sound and the light. It helps him sleep." He nodded as he kissed my nose, and I closed my eyes. I felt him push off me, while simultaneously turning me to face him as he laid down on his side. He pulled me into hard and kissed the top of my head as one of his hands rubbed under my back. I kept my eyes closed as I shoved one leg of mine, in-between his and snuggled against him. I don't think it was ideal for him, that I fell asleep again, because I know he said something about fucking like wild animals, but I was exhausted. And honestly, it was his fault. He was rubbing my back and every so often kissed into my hair. I was out like a light.

I was aware I was flat on my back. I knew once I opened my eyes I would be blinded by sunlight. I wasn't quite ready for that. But the sound of someone furiously typing on a keyboard got my curiosity peaked. I cracked open my eyes slowly and had to smile. Sitting up in bed next to me, typing on a slim, sleek looking laptop was Kendall. His eyes were focused on the screen as his fingers moved faster than I could watch. I reached out quick, but gently and rubbed his bare back, yawning. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth with my other hand. "What time is it?" I said it between my yawn and my soft groan making him laugh.

"About 7:30. I was just about to wake you up." I lowered my hand form my mouth and opened my eyes. I slowly pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes hearing him shut the laptop and toss it to the bed softly. Before I lowered my hands from my face Kendall placed little kisses to the back of my neck and rubbed a hand on my thigh, and a hand on my back. "You wanna go wake Gabe up?" I raised my head fast and looked over to Kendall, smiling. I nodded and jumped off the bed at the same time he did. I went to our closet however and grabbed a present, I knew was from me and rushed back out to him, taking his hand.

We walked up to Gabe's room fast and I felt so excited. We got to his bedroom and I stepped in fast ready to yell and start wishing him a happy birthday, but I was stopped fast. Gabe's bed was empty. I frowned and quickly walked to his TV, turning it off. I turned back around and saw Kendall also frowned, walking slowly to Gabe's bed. "Gabriel?" I said it loudly and very impatiently opened my mouth to say it again. But something caught my ear. A giggle. I tilted my head slowly and Kendall turned to me, slowly, smiling. He pointed out of the room and I nodded, walking out fast. I felt him behind me and cleared my throat. "Where is the birthday boy, I wonder?" I heard another giggle from the room I had redone to make as my office and walked to the closed door slowly. "I guess, if we can't find him Kendall, we'll have to give all these gifts to another little boy." The giggle came out louder as I put my hand on the knob and looked back to Kendall who nodded once. I quickly shoved the door open hard and stepped in, smiling wide. But I froze. Gabe was standing on my desk and when we walked in, he put up his hands and growled, like he was a tiger or lion. And then he jumped. "No Gabe!" I lurched forward to grab him before he fell down to the ground, but he smacked hard onto the floor, catching himself with one arm, immediately crying out. It didn't matter that his cries came quick and loud. I still heard the snap and break of something. A tiny little bone, in my baby boys arm.


	6. Chapter 6: Speechless

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

The only noise that was coming from our small, but bright room was the occasional sniff of a tiny nose. The little boy lying in the bed beside me wasn't crying anymore, thank God, but he was all stuffed up now because of the crying. And his little chubby cheeks were red, and still a little wet from the tears he had shed. The last time I asked him, he said he didn't feel hurt anymore. That was probably because he was casted up on his arm, and Logan gave him his phone to play with, to take his mind off his broken arm. I think they also gave Gabe some pain killers, but a very low dose and very little of it. I knew it wouldn't be long before Gabe was fast asleep, and I'd be carrying him out of the hospital terrified he was going to get hurt again. I never thought I'd have to hear this little boy cry and scream like that. Ever. Because I was going to make it my life mission to protect him and his dad. And I clearly failed. "Kendall?" I looked away from the dark blue cast on Gabe's arm and smiled up at his cute little face. "Can I have a juice box?" I nodded fast and jumped out of the seat I was in and quickly grabbed the grape juice box on the table beside Gabe's bed and went to work quick on sticking the straw in it. "Where is my dad?" Before I gave the box to Gabe, I helped him sit up, slipping Logan's phone in my jean pocket and kept a hand behind his back as he took the box form me.

"He's filling out some paperwork for you buddy. I'm sure he's almost done." Gabe nodded as he sort of leaned into me and sucked from his straw. I sighed out quietly, wrapping my arm around him and looked back down at his casted arm. "How are you feeling?" Gabe handed the box up to me and I took it, sitting down fast, letting him still lean into me.

"I'm okay. I'm just sad because I don't get a birthday party anymore." I chuckled as he yawned loud under my chin and I set it on top of his head.

"You still get a party buddy."

"How come my dad said on the phone to Uncle Carlos it had to get moved then?" I carefully wrapped both arms around Gabe making sure I didn't hit his hurt arm and looked out the open curtain that was our door, and watched doctors and nurses run around.

"Well because we told your friends to come to our house at noon." I quickly looked at my watch and smirked. "It's now almost 1 o'clock. So, your dad just told them to come later today. At like 4. You still get a party. It's just delayed a little." Gabe nodded against me and pushed a little harder into me, clutching onto my shirt with his unhurt hand. "But if you don't feel up to it, we can have your party another time." He shook his head aggressively and I chuckled rubbing his back soothingly. "Okay." I felt Logan's phone vibrate in my front pocket but ignored it. Gabe was the only concern for me right now. Nothing else mattered. Well, Logan mattered, but when I saw him walk-in down a hall with a doctor, the same doctor who casted Gabe's arm, and with Carlos, I knew Logan was far better off than I thought. Or than I was. Logan panicked and cried but as soon as we got Gabe in the ambulance I insisted we take, he calmed down and shifted to doctor mode. And he was so calm and collected, and for once I wasn't. "Look who it is." I gently pushed Gabe off me and pointed out to the hallway just as Logan walked in, smiling wide. Gabe immediately threw up his arms to his dad, who happily scooped him up off the bed. I watched the doctor quickly take a peek at Gabe's cast, as Carlos walked over to me, set a hand on my shoulder and stood right beside me.

"You ready to go home now buddy?" Gabe nodded in Logan's neck, making him laugh and turn to me. "Did he complain about anything while I was gone?" I shook my head softly and stood up slowly as Logan huffed out quietly, and adjusted Gabe on his hip. "So, Tom?" Logan turned slowly to the older doctor, a friend of his and sighed out. "You think he's okay to take home?"

"Yes." Tom smiled wide and gently set a hand on the back of Gabe's head. "The cast is finally set, and it looks like his pain medicine is kicking in. He's good to go Logan." Logan nodded and looked right at me. I smiled big and walked around the bed, and Carlos and got beside Logan.

"Would you mind carrying him? I need to get his paperwork and his pain pills." I nodded watching Gabe raise up off Logan and put his arms out to me. I quickly took him, and gently put him under my chin, holding around underneath his butt, and around his back. I followed out after Logan and Tom and felt a hand on my back as I started to walk. I looked down to my left and saw Carlos smiling small at Gabe who was facing him.

"How do you feel buddy?" I saw Gabe shrug softly making Carlos lean forward fast and kiss the top of his head. "Do you know what Uncle James is doing right now?" I stopped walking watching Logan walk around a desk with Tom, both bending over to look at a stack of paper. "He's getting your house all set up for your party. From what I understand there is a few more presents there, and a huge Batman cake." Gabe raised his head fast and stared at Carlos, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I didn't know you liked Batman?" Carlos smirked making Gabe giggle as he sat back on my arm, under his butt. I quickly put my other arm underneath to give him more support as he set his unhurt arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah huh. I have a Batman backpack Uncle Carlos!" Carlos nodded turning to me, both of us laughing. "Did you guys bring your doggies?" Carlos remained staring at me, and I rolled my eyes looking back to Gabe.

"Yes, we did. But don't let Mr. Kendall know we let them in the house." I shook my head as Gabe turned to me, looking worried.

"It's alright. Their good dogs huh?" Gabe nodded quick and I turned back to Carlos. "Although if they left any presents on my carpet, I'm skinning them." Carlos's mouth dropped open and I smirked as I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket. "Can you take him real quick Los?" Carlos nodded fast and I handed him Gabe quickly pulling my phone out. I frowned seeing an unknown name and number and cleared my throat. "I'll be right back. Going to take this." Carlos nodded as I walked away and answered my phone putting it to my ear. "Hello?" I walked out of the ER sliding doors, fast and squinted as soon as I stepped outside. The sun was high up, and it was hotter than hell. But I shoved my hand into my front jean pocket and walked along side the building.

"Agent Knight?" I stopped walking fast hearing a voice, I definitely knew. But hated it. Logan's dad. "How is my son and grandson doing?"

"How did you get my number?" He chuckled deep and dark on his end and I shook my head. "I can track this call and find you John. And bring you back to prison."

"But you and I both know you won't do it." I frowned turning slowly and looked around the busy parking lot of the hospital's ER.

"Why is that?"

"Because you would be doing it already." I froze letting my eyes scan across all the cars fast. "Don't panic Agent Knight. I'm not following you to hurt you or anything like that. I was told it's my grandson's birthday and when I found out he was at the ER, I felt sick to my stomach. I just wanted to check up on him."

"Logan doesn't want you near his son." John laughed loud, and I swallowed hard. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No trust with you Kendall. I don't get it." I closed my eyes, feeling impatient and he sighed. "I like that gut instinct you have, though. It doesn't seem to fail you." I opened my eyes fast hearing a loud beep of someone locking their car, on the phone, but also out in the parking lot. I scanned over it fast and saw a young couple walking away from a car about 20 feet from me, the young guy pocketing some keys. I quickly started to walk, and John continued. "You must have heard Demetri's family isn't' so happy he's dead."

"How do you know that? Still getting dirty money from some Russian thugs?" John laughed, and I looked at the car the couple just left, and then to the two cars next to it. They were both empty. I walked between two of the cars and looked at the three behind them. Also, all empty.

"No, I have actually cut all ties with them. They were very willingly ready to hurt, and even kill my son and grandson. Doesn't sit well with me." I frowned turning slowly and looked at the rest of the cars around me. I knew since John was here, he'd probably be in a SUV. But I didn't see one. "I'm curious to know what you're going to do about them coming after you, and my son?"

"Are you here right now?" He went quiet, but I heard a car door open and then slam shut. About 10 cars down from me. I took off, walking fast until I saw sitting in the passenger seat of a nice expensive little sports car, John Mitchell. I quickly hung my phone up and lowered it form my ear watching him get out. He didn't get out all the way, just put one leg out and smiled big at me keeping his other leg inside. "I should be arresting you."

"But you know if you do that…Logan would hate you. SO, you're not going to." I frowned looking in at the driver of the car. He was a huge, buff bad looking dude. I turned back to John who chuckled leaning on his open car door. "I saved your life Kendall. I came in a little to late, and you got shot, but I still saved your life. Don't make me regret it." I raised my eyebrows shoving my hands into my pockets and he shrugged. "Be very careful about who you let around my son and grandson. Just because they don't have a Russian accent, doesn't mean they aren't working for Demetri's family."

"You're living proof of that, aren't you?" He chuckled and looked down shaking his head. "The C.I.A. is well aware of his family. We have someone watching us at all times." John looked back up and I shrugged. "You should leave. Before Logan finds out your following him."

"It wasn't him I was following Knight." I loosened up a bit and he stood up straight. "I have a little tip for you Agent." John quickly got back in his car and slammed the door hard. I walked around the front fast and watched him roll the window down, as the car started. "The people in your life…your friends and co-workers aren't' always the best one's to keep close." I frowned and bent a little, just so I could look in the car, to make sure they didn't have any weapons.

"What is that supposed to mean?" John laughed as he pulled a cigar out from beside him in his seat and put it to his lips.

"Keep them safe Knight. And tell my grandson I wished him a happy birthday." The car revved loud and pulled out of the spot fast. I stepped back a little and watched the car speed to the exit and pull out, without stopping at the stop sign. I swallowed hard and quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket, calling James fast. I walked slowly back up to the hospital as the phone rang and stopped by a lamp post as soon as he picked up.

"Hey dude. Carlos just told me you guys are leaving. Everything alright?"

"No. John Mitchell was just here." James went quiet on his end and from the sliding doors of the ER, I saw Carlos and Logan walking out, glancing around, probably for me. I moved forward slowly and watched Carlos hand Gabe to Logan. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Those four recruits we've been working with…I need every bit of information you can get on them. I need to know about their family, where they grew up…if they've traveled out of the country…their bank transactions. Any and everything you can get."

"Sure man. Can I ask why?" I sighed out as I slowly approached Logan who was now standing by himself, holding up Gabe. I smiled at his smiling face and shrugged.

"Yeah…I'll let you know when I get home." Logan frowned stepping closer to me, slipping a pill bottle into the pocket of my open plaid button up shirt. I reached out quick and cupped his neck looking at the half-asleep boy in his arms. "We're leaving right now…we'll be home soon."

"Alright dude. See you when you get here." I hung up fast and quickly offered to hold Gabe for him. He nodded handing him up to me and tilted his head just a little.

"Who called you inside? I know it wasn't James the whole time because Carlos was just talking to him." I laughed pulling Logan into me, under my other arm, as I held Gabe up on the other side of my body.

"It was work. Had a few questions about an agent. I called James to verify what I told work." He nodded looking a little relieved and rubbed Gabe's back, while his other hand slipped into my back-jean pocket. I hated lying to him, but knew it was the better choice. He would lose his mind if he found out his dad was following him. I think anyway.

Because we both rode in the ambulance with Gabe, Carlos drove us home. I sat in the front with Carlos, while Logan let Gabe curl up on his lap in the back. As soon as Carlos climbed up onto the highway, Gabe was fast asleep, with Logan not far behind. I talked quietly with Carlos about how he's been doing with his summer program he was running, and he asked me how the search for James's new partner was going. We both said good. I didn't want to tell Carlos I was going to keep working, until I talked to James, so kept that out, but I did tell him I was enjoying training. We then talked a little about Gabe's birthday party and how we both figured Logan would cancel it and have just the four of us hang out with him. And I knew that was going to happen when Carlos pulled up in front of my house and I glanced back to the two. Logan was holding softly around Gabe, both fast asleep. I smiled big. They were so cute, and cuddly looking, I wanted to burst. Instead, I got out of the car, and gently woke them up. I carefully took Gabe out of the car and let him fall right back asleep as soon as his head was on my shoulder. I put a hand out to Logan who gratefully took it and yawned loudly as I walked him up to the house. Carlos opened the door for us and I walked right past him, going to the kitchen. I realized I forgot to tell James not to say anything about what I asked him to do, and had this horrible image come to mind of Logan finding out about his dad and his warning. But when I got to the kitchen, still holding Logan's hand, I frowned at the emptiness. "I'm going to go let him sleep in our bed." I nodded as Logan took Gabe from me, and quickly walked off to the hallway. I heard something from my backyard and walked out to it, with Carlos right behind me. I smirked as soon as I stepped outside my open patio doors and heard Carlos whistle low. James, who was shirtless, and in a pair of light blue swim trunks was sitting at one of the many tables Logan had set up. He was sitting back, his head back, soaking up the sun.

"God damn baby." James looked up slowly and smiled big as Carlos walked over to him. James immediately rubbed a hand over Carlos's ass in a pair of tight black shorts. I rolled my eyes walking to the table fast and sat across from James. He pulled his sunglasses off and threw them to the table looking right at me. "I'm going to go get in my trunks. Don't move a muscle." Carlos grabbed James's face and kissed him loud and hard. When he stood back up straight and turned, I saw the blush on his cheeks. I smirked as he walked quickly by me and into the house.

"I'm assuming you don't want Logan to know about John." I nodded at his hushed whisper and he nodded back. "Figured. That's why I left all the emails I got from work on your computer in your office. They are locked with a code, because of all the personal information, but I didn't want anyone to see." I nodded sitting back and folded my hands together, over my stomach watching him sit forward, and run a hand through his hair. "Nothing came up outstanding dude. We already ran background checks on these guys. What gives?"

"John told me that my friends and my co-workers might not be the good ones. I let him get in my head and felt paranoid." James nodded as he sat back shrugging.

"To me, it sounds like John knows something we don't. And because he's a criminal, he wants to keep the information from you, until you get desperate. Or he's fucking with you, because he's an asshole thug."

"But it's about Demetri's family. It's not really something I'm prepared to just ignore." James nodded again but sat up fast and pointed behind me at the house. I turned quick and smiled watching Logan walking out to us, two beers in hand.

"Thirsty?" He handed one down to me before sitting next to me hard. He set his beer down and then pulled his legs up to his chest yawning loud. I turned slightly and raised a hand, running it through his hair. "Gabe is sound asleep. Before I left, after tucking him into bed, he said his arm hurt and didn't want to go swimming." I smirked as he grabbed his beer and popped off the top. "I think I'm going to cancel his party. I mean…we'll still celebrate when he wakes up, and have cake and BBQ still, but no little one's are going to come over." I nodded watching him take a large swig of his beer, as I opened up my own. When he lowered it, he pointed over to James, smiling. "Thanks for helping with all this, even though it's for not."

"Hey…us 4 adults can still have a good time." James quickly pulled his sunglasses back on his face and got up from his seat. "Besides…when Gabe wakes up, he will have our undivided attention, and have the best birthday on the planet." I smirked turning back to Logan who smiled big and nodded. "I am going to assume you haven't had anything to eat yet, so how about I grill up some burgers for lunch?"

"Sounds good man. I'll help." James nodded down to me as I took a quick sip of my beer and stood up. I set the beer on the table and waited until James was in the house before bending over in front of Logan. I put my hands on his arm rests and nuzzled my nose into his. "How you doing?" He laughed putting his hands on my face and locked eyes with me.

"I never want to see my son in an emergency room ever again. And I never want to hear him cry like that ever again." I nodded as he yawned again and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you go take a nap with him? You look exhausted." He opened his eyes slowly and after a few seconds of just looking at me, he slowly nodded. I heard someone come out to the patio but didn't dare to look away from Logan's big brown glistening eyes. "You should eat something first though." He laughed and nodded, lowering his legs from his chair. I stood up tall and looked over my shoulder to see Carlos gently sitting down on the edge of the pool, sticking his legs in fast. When I turned back to Logan he was standing up and stretching his arms over his head high. I stole a quick kiss to the side of his mouth and let him walk past me. He quietly said he was going to sit with Carlos for a while, to wait for some lunch. I walked into the house fast and scanned over the kitchen, not finding James. I frowned and took Gabe's pain pills out of my shirt pocket and set it on the bar as I walked past it and went into my hallway. I glanced in our bedroom, first and smiled at the curled up sleeping little boy. I then walked down the rest of the hallway and started to take off my plaid shirt walking into my office. I wasn't surprised to see James at my desk, furiously typing on my computer. "What are you doing?"

"Well when you called me and told me John had made a visit to you, I called Ricky at work. I asked him to start looking into any reports of someone seeing John." I nodded throwing my shirt to the chair in the corner and stood behind James as he continued to type. I looked down at the screen and frowned seeing a long-written email. "Ricky just messaged me. John has a very good reason to be following Logan."

"Which is?" James spun fast in his chair and looked up at me.

"Someone is threatening John. We intercepted a phone call between John, and some distorted voice. He said his son and grandson were going to be killed if he didn't help them take down a few bad guys. Guess who those guys are John has to take down?" I frowned slumping a little and he raised an eyebrow.

"Demetri's family." James nodded fast and turned back to the computer. "Which is why he asked what our plan for taking care for them was."

"He asked you that?" I nodded knowing he wasn't looking at me and he sighed. "I don't understand. Why would someone threaten John into taking care of Demetri's family? I know John is a bad guy, with a long wrap sheet, but why involve him?"

"Because John fucked Demetri over. At least that's how it will look since John got out with 3 million dollars." James stopped typing and quickly sent an email shaking his head. "What is our plan for Demetri's clan when they get into the states? If they aren't' already?" James turned to face me, after shutting my computer monitor off and shook his head.

"Nothing. Not for you to be involved with." I frowned and reached out fast, as he tried to walk out past me.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Unlike Dave, I'm not going to put you on a case that you are way too close to. You, Logan and Gabe are going to be protected, and you are going to focus on your other case. End of the discussion." My mouth dropped open fast as he pulled his arm out from my grasp. "Sorry man. It's protocol."

"Bullshit dude. This was my case originally."

"And now it's not." I closed my mouth quick and he grabbed my shoulder squeezing. "I can't risk letting someone come after you again and killing you next time. Be pissed all you want, I don't care. You aren't on Demetri's case. Besides you have a terrorist cell to dismantle." James pushed past me quick and walked out of the room leaving me speechless and stunned.


	7. Chapter 7: Piece Of My Heart

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I honestly couldn't believe I was being so quiet. Between showering, shaving and digging through my dresser drawers to find a pair of socks, he should have woken up. At least stirred a little bit. But considering how our day went yesterday, and all the amazing things he did for me, and Gabe for that matter, I could understand him being exhausted. But as I finally got my scrubs on, put a black zip up sweater, of his none the less, I realized I needed him awake. I carefully climbed up on the bed and crawled over him pulling the sheet down off his body. He was lying on his side, facing my side of the bed. I softly placed a kissed to his shoulder making him finally breath out deep and move. "What time is it?" I let him roll over, onto his back under me and quickly sat down on his crotch. I knew he had a pair of sweats on underneath the blanket, but they were probably riding low, and I couldn't risk seeing that, so didn't even look below his pecks. I just put my hands on his pecks and sort of pushed down onto his dick. He groaned, closing his eyes and grabbed a hold of my hips. "Since you're dressed for work, I'm going to assume you're leaving?"

"In about 30 minutes. It's just now 4." He nodded opening his eyes and I locked mine with his smiling big. "How'd you sleep?" I slowly started to message my fingertips onto his hard pecks and it made him sit up fast. My butt fell down between his legs and I quickly readjusted them, so they weren't bent at an awkward uncomfortable angle. His hands found my open sweater, and tugged on it, making me come closer to him.

"Amazing." I smiled as he pressed his lips into mine and put his hands behind me and held me loosely around my back. "How long is your shift?" I pushed back gently but put my hand sup on his face rubbing my right thumb along his bottom lip.

"It's a 12. I'll be off at 5 tonight." He shook his head putting his forehead on mine and yawned quietly. "Because they know I'm a parent, they never really make me stay later than that but if it's busy or I'm in the middle of something, it might be a little past 5." He nodded against my forehead. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "Are you going to be okay with Gabe today?"

"Of course. That cast is so thick, maybe we can use it to hammer some nails into the wall to hang up your pictures." I opened my eyes fast and leaned back. He smirked raising a hand and ran it through my hair. "I'm going to put him out on the couch and watch movies and play video games with him all day. Whatever he wants to do. I can handle it." I nodded looking down and placed my hands back on his pecks. "I was going to go pay some bills today. Is it alright that he comes with me?"

"Of course. Do you want me to give you some money for the bills? I mean…I don't' know how much they are but…" My mouth was covered fast, and I frowned in his palm staring up at his eyes.

"I got it. Don't worry about a thing. Go kick ass at work, and I'll see you when you get home. I'll have dinner ready for you." I nodded and started to push off him, feeling him following close. When my feet touched the ground, and I moved out of the way for Kendall to also get down, I heard a very faint creek off a door opening. I turned to our bedroom door fast and grinned big seeing the big, scared eyes of Gabe.

"Daddy?" I walked quickly to him, as he opened up the door the rest of the way. He was shirtless, in his pajama bottoms, with a little brown teddy bear tucked under his arm. "I'm hungry." I scooped him up fast and set him on my hip turning to face Kendall. He was pulling a hoodie on while walking to us. "Are you going to work?" I turned back to Gabe and nodded pushing his messy bed hair off to the side. "Does that mean I get to spend the day with Mr. Kendall all by myself?" I laughed and nodded again, making him smile. There was a kiss to the back of my head, which told me to walk out of the room, which I did. I went out to the bright kitchen that I've already been in, making myself food for the day, and a strong, big cup of coffee. I carefully set Gabe down on the counter by the sink and raised his broken arm. He sucked in a hard breath as I held under his elbow shaking my head.

"Does it hurt baby?" He shook his head but looked up at me with watery eyes. "To make sure you don't move it around too much, I want you to wear that little sling Doctor Tom gave you yesterday, okay?" He nodded looking back down and I lowered his arm. "Where are you glasses?"

"I don't know." I frowned as he looked up, bottom lip sticking out far. "I didn't mean to lose them daddy, I swear." I nodded kissing his forehead hard before pushing away and turning. Kendall was in front of the coffee pot pouring himself a cup. I walked to him, kissing the back of his neck and squeezed his butt without Gabe seeing.

"I'm going to go find his glasses and get the rest of my stuff ready for work. Can you pour him a bowl of cereal?"

"Of course." I patted his butt gently and turned, walking out of the kitchen fast.

After tearing Gabe's bedding off his bed, sheet's and mattress pad included, because he peed the bed, again, I got on hands and knees, looking under his bed. I felt around, not finding his glasses and sighed out, quickly feeling under his nightstand. I felt the cold of his plastic glasses and quickly grabbed them. I stood myself back up and put the glasses in my sweater pocket, grabbing all the sheets, and blankets off his bed. I kept his comforter under one arm since it wasn't wet and quickly walked downstairs. I went right to the laundry room quick and threw the wet sheets and blankets to the floor. I started the washer and carefully put the wet things inside. After throwing in soap and putting it on the hottest setting, I went right to the bathroom, and washed my hands. After grabbing my bag from my room, and slipping on my Nike's, I went back to the washer and grabbed Gabe's clean blanket and walked to the kitchen. I smirked immediately. Gabe was sitting, with his legs folded, still on the counter. He had a big bowl of cereal in front of him with his broken arm now in the sling. Kendall was leaning over the counter in front of him, also eating a big bowl of cereal looking up to Gabe every time he took a spoonful to his mouth. "Here baby." I walked right up to them, standing beside Kendall, and took Gabriel's glasses out of my pocket, handing them up to him. Gabe quickly, only using one hand, unfolded them and pushed them on his face. "I need you to tell me when you have an accident in bed, okay?" He nodded going back to his cereal making me smile. "So, are you going to be good for Kendall today?"

"Only if he gives me candy!" He shoved a spoonful of chocolatey cereal in his mouth, and I turned to Kendall fast. He smirked as he chewed. I shook my head putting my bag over my head and put it on my shoulder still looking at Kendall. "Can I go swimming in the ocean today dad?" I sighed out setting my hip on the counter and reached out, cupping Gabe's neck.

"Only if you promise to keep your arm dry, and only if Kendall want's to." Gabe nodded fast chewing loudly, with his mouth open. "Have Kendall call me, if you hurt too much okay? And please do what he says." I leaned in quick, kissing his cheek, making him squirm away from me. "I love you baby."

"I love you too daddy!" I smiled breathing in deep and turned to Kendall who move din fast and, instead of kissing my mouth, kissed my neck. I wrapped around him tight closing my eyes and inhaling his musky scent.

"Have a good day at work handsome." I shivered at his whisper, but pulled away, feeling my cheeks burn. He kissed my forehead before turning back to his cereal and ruffled Gabe's hair. I leaned into Gabe one more time, kissed his nose and turned quick, grabbing my coffee and lunch bag, walking to the garage.

"Bye daddy! Have a good day at work!" I waved over my shoulder as I pulled the garage door open. I stepped out fast and went right to my car yawning loud. It was going to be a long day.

The first thing that happened when I walked into work, and went to my small office, was an ambulance just pulled up, with a car crash victim. I wanted to help, but watched several doctors run to the gurney and went right into action. I sat myself down at my desk instead and quickly put my lunch in my little fridge and pulled my notebook out of my bag. I flipped through it, glancing down at my messy handwriting. I used this notebook to record every single patient I worked on. I've done this since I became a doctor. Which meat I've gone through at least 50 of these notebooks. And I've kept every single one of them. I liked to look back and re-read all of the things I've done to help people. Sometimes it helped me with a current patient. But it was a constant reminder that I was doing what I was supposed to with my life. I had a purpose. It made me feel great.

After getting my self ready in my office, I walked out to the loud busy hallway and went right to the nurse's station, sipping form my mug. One of my favorite nurses, a short, small, tough girl who had the mouth of a sailor, and temperament of an MMA fighter, got up form her chair and smiled big. "You're finally back!" I nodded walking around the counter and let her hug around me as I looked down at the clipboard she was just looking at. "We have the same shift today. You know what that means right?"

"Lunch?" She pulled away and nodded sitting back in her seat. "How does it look today Amber?"

"Well…" She quickly started typing on the computer and I pulled a chair up beside her watching our schedule pop up on the monitor. "Doctor Jackson and Deller are the floor's doctor's today." I nodded taking another sip of my coffee as she sat back and crossed one leg over the other as well as crossed her arms over her slim stomach. "It looks like we have a few patients in for heat stroke. The tempter was at 101 yesterday and is going to be super-hot again today. I think we have them on fluids and should be discharged today." I nodded again grabbing the clipboard and looked at the names of each person, in each room. As I looked down the list, I found that we had only a few empty rooms. "I hear sirens." I looked up fast and stood up even faster watching an ambulance pull into the sectioned off parking lot, specifically for ambulances. I set my coffee down and grabbed a pen, shoving it into my scrub pant pocket. I walked around the counter fast and adjusted my stethoscope on my neck walking to the automatic doors. When they pushed open I watched two male paramedics pull a gurney out and walked out to them quick. I felt a little sidetracked as the gurney got put in front of me, and I stared down at the person lying on it. It looked like a 16 or 17-year-old boy. His face was bloody and bruised. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could see bruises and cuts along his torso and chest.

"We have a 16-year-old male, with several broken bones, and what we believe to be internal bleeding." I looked up to the paramedic who got beside me, as we pushed the gurney into the hospital. "We got a call from a neighbor that there were screams heard from his neighbor's house. The cops got to it first and called us immediately. This kid got his ass kicked by his dad. Dad through him down the basement stairs, and then beat him. The cops said the man admitted to using a baseball bat." I sucked in a hard breath as I helped them push the gurney into an empty bright room. "We put a morphine drip in his arm because he was complaining about a lot of pain. He told us on the way over, he doesn't want medical treatment because it's just him and his dad, and his dad can't afford it." I stared up at the paramedic who nodded, not looking happy. I shook my head and looked down at the fast-asleep kid. We pushed the gurney next to the bed in the room and one of the paramedics walked to the other side of the hospital bed and grabbed the white sheet under the kid.

"On my count." He locked eyes with me and I grabbed the sheet as well. "One, two, Three." We lifted the kid fast, and the paramedic who was talking to me, quickly moved the gurney out of the way and I stepped forward quick, placing the kid on the bed, softly, and gently. "You just have morphine in him? Or is that a saline drip?" I reached on the wall quick and pulled out a pair of medium sized gloves slipping them on fast. I quickly tilted the kids face to look at me seeing multiple cuts littering his white skin.

"We have the morphine and a drip. He is malnourished, from what I can tell. And his hemoglobin level was super low. I think he's lost quiet a bit of blood." I nodded bending slightly and looked at the cuts on his chest.

"How did he get these cuts?" I looked up to the two paramedics who were carefully putting the morphine and saline bags onto the pole attached to the hospital bed. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Amber walking in, gloves on her hands, and mask over her face. "Can you get the sterile wipes and get in an order in for some blood. I'm going to do a transfusion." She nodded fast putting a clipboard on the bed, next to the kid's leg. I looked back to the paramedics who were quickly putting their equipment on the gurney.

"What's his blood type?" Amber quickly took a sheet from one of the paramedics as I slowly lowered the bed, wiping blood off of his face with the back of my hand.

"B positive. And the cops said the cuts are from a belt." I looked up fast as the paramedic smiled small, nodding. "His dad is on his way to jail. In my mind he should be 6 feet under but…" He quickly tossed something balled up onto the gurney and started to push it out. "He asked us to bring his backpack with him. I glanced inside it…looked like he was getting ready to run away. Probably why his dad beat him." My heart broke as I saw Amber get beside me quick, placing several boxes of sterile wipes, and gauze and bandages. "Take care Doc." I nodded as I opened up one of the boxes and bent down again looking at one of the cuts on his cheek.

"Thanks guys. Keep hydrated out there today!" I didn't look back to hear them say they would, and gently started to clean the kids face. "Amber I want to have a scope go in him this morning. I want to find out if he just lost blood from the cuts, or if he is bleeding inside."

"Yes doctor. Would you like me to start cleaning his chest?"

"Yes please. And when we get him cleaned up, I'm going to get him x-rayed to see what is broken and start to cast him." She got on the other side of the bed and quickly started to clean up the cuts on the poor kid's chest. "How can a man take a belt to his kids face?" She shook her head as she carefully wiped over his ribs.

"I'm not sure, but I think I see a couple broken ribs." I glanced down to the clean skin she was pointing at as she threw a bloody wipe in between the kid's legs, on the bed. "So, between being thrown down a flight of stairs, getting hit with a belt and probably his father's fists, he was more concerned about not being able to pay for a hospital visit than anything else."

"Doesn't matter. We'll bill the dad and be over and done with it. Do those cuts look deep?"

"Not enough for stiches, no." I nodded quickly tossing a wipe tot eh same spot Amber did. "This poor boy. You can see it in his face. The pain."

"I know. We're going to take good care of him." We locked eyes for a second as she nodded once, and then went right back to work.

I didn't mind that it took me 4 hours to work on this kid. Once he was cleaned up, I had him get x-rays done, and had a specialist put a scope down his throat, to pinpoint any bleeding. We couldn't find any bleeding inside, and once I looked at his x-rays, I saw two broken ribs on his right side, and his left collar bone was broken. His hemoglobin level was low, but before we put blood back in him, I got his ribs casted, and his shoulder casted. After it was all said and done, and he was in a hospital gown, cleaned up, and getting blood pumped back into him, I finally sat down. I sat on a stool next to his body and filled out his paperwork, leaving notes for the nurses and other doctors who would go check up on him. I constantly checked his vitals, hearing a strong healthy sounding heart, with fairly normal BP. When his chart was filled out, and I wrote on the white board just reiterating what was on his chart, I felt exhausted. I sighed out as Amber walked in, holding an extra blanket. I quickly walked to the curtains and shut them, to block out the bright sun so the kid was blinded when he woke up. "So, I assume he's going to be waking up here soon. So, I ordered a big lunch. He doesn't have any dietary restrictions, does he?"

"No. It just will be up to him what he can handle." She nodded, and I looked down at his pale, cut up face, before pulling off my gloves and walking out of the room. "When they do rounds this morning, I want to be in here with you when you tell them about him." I grabbed my coffee mug, from the same place I left it this morning when I first got to Amber and took a big sip of the cold liquid.

"Sounds good. Doctor Price just called and gave the okay for that being the only bag we use for his transfusion." I nodded as she walked out to me, gently shutting the curtain of the room, halfway so she could still see inside from her chair. "Also, while you were finishing up in there, your cute banker friend came in. I let him sit in your office." I frowned gently squeezing her arm as I walked past her, drinking the rest of my coffee. "Don't forget about our lunch date!" I gave a thumbs up to her, as I walked quickly to my office, down a long, quiet hallway just off to the side of the emergency room. I walked in my open office frowned at the back of James's head clearing my throat softly.

"Hey buddy." He turned quick and smiled up at me as I walked to my desk. "This is early for you. Especially on a Sunday." He laughed shrugging and I quickly pulled my zip up sweater on before I sat down. "Everything okay?" He sighed out as he leaned forward and shook his head.

"I need your help with something. Something to do with Carlos." I frowned scooping up papers on my desk and loudly straightening them before putting them in the corner of my desk eyeing him still. "The past couple of days…he's been acting weird. Every night he came home from work this week, he went straight to our room, and shut himself in there for at least an hour. When he comes out, he's showered, and acts like nothing is wrong. We go on to have dinner and everything is normal. But on Friday night my curiosity got the best of me and I asked him what the deal was. He got defensive, told me I was a paranoid jackass and made me sleep on the couch." I frowned sitting back and watched him shift his eyes to my messy desk. "I think he's screwing around."

"You sound stupid." He looked up fast and I sat up straight shaking my head. "Maybe work has been rough. He's literally running around with toddlers and pre-teen kids all day, at a summer camp."

"Yes, but every time he calls me during the day, he says he loves doing it, and is going to sign up to be in charge of it again next year. He loves it Logan. And I know I'd be the first person he told if something, didn't go right at work. So, I have to jump to conclusions and assume he's hiding something, especially when he gets defensive about it."

"Cheating is not Carlos's game James. You and I both know that." I raised my eyebrows at him making him chuckle at sit back putting his head in one hand while he played with the frayed hole in his jeans on his knee with his other hand.

"I get it. That's a dig at me because I cheated once upon a time ago." I rolled my eyes shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweater and he laughed again. "Thanks for your help Logan." He started to stand but I stood up faster.

"You haven't asked me for any help yet James. I'm just trying to walk you off the ledge. Stop assuming the worst and talk to him about it. And I mean really talk to him about. Not a screaming match."

"He pushed me out Logan! What am I supposed to do? Tie him down and force him to tell me shit?" I went still and remained quiet, staring at him as he stood up tall in front of me, huffing out. He closed his eyes and put up his hands, palms facing me. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell…I'm just…" He opened his eyes slowly and swallowed hard. "I feel helpless. I feel stuck."

"James you have been married to Carlos for almost 12 years. Did you honestly think it was always going to be easy?" He lowered his head fast and sat back down in his chair. I sighed out, taking my hands out of my pockets, and walked around my desk to him. I saw out my door, the automatic doors open, and a few doctors walk out, but quickly sat on the edge of my desk in front of James putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember how many nights I called you and Carlos…to tell you about Chris being drunk again and feeling stuck? DO you remember what you told me every single time?"

"I'm coming over to beat his ass?" I shook my head as he looked up and smirked. "I told you if it was a love you wanted, you had to fight for it. Even if it meant getting into an argument with Chris." I nodded rubbing his shoulder. "Arguments with Carlos are bad though Loges. He cries, and I feel terrible, and try to fix it, and we end up never talking about it again. He knows I can't handle seeing him upset. He uses it against me."

"Just like you use your loud booming voice to make sure he isn't heard, and you are." He looked out my window quick and I cupped the side of his neck shrugging. "I'm not the person you should be talking to about this dude. You and Carlos have to strong of a relationship to let some communication problems get the best of you." He nodded slowly, and I stood up slowly taking my hand off him. "Now go home to him. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel." James chuckled and stood up slowly walking around me, blocking my door from me.

"I'm worried though. The few times I went to check up on him in our room, I heard him on the phone. He was always talking low and fast. And didn't want to tell me who it was he was talking to, just that it was nothing for me to worry about. How do I talk to him without raising my voice?"

"Duct tape?" He frowned and flipped me off as he slowly started to turn to my door. "Just remember you love him and…" I stopped talking seeing James go still and ridged in front of me. I put a hand on his shoulder blade and started to move around him but also went still. Standing in more doorway of my office, was my dad. "Dad?" He smiled small but looked away from me, to look at James. "What are you doing here?" I quickly walked in front of James, to separate them and swallowed hard.

"I have a little problem with one of your friends Logan. Pretty convenient you're here Agent Diamond." My dad put his hands in his pants pockets and took a step towards me. "Seeing as the problem I have is with your husband." I turned quick and grabbed a hold of James, who immediately stepped forward.

"Get the fuck against the wall John. Hands behind your back."

"Stop! Wait! Please!" I shoved at him and turned to my dad quick watching him pull out his cell phone. "What do you mean?"

"So, know one knows innocent school teacher Carlos is working with some bad guys to bribe me?" I slouched watching James walk out from behind me but put up an arm to stop him. "I have some interesting phone calls from a voice, I didn't recognize at first because it was altered. I was told to take care of Demetri's family, or my son and grandson would be murdered." I sucked in a hard breath looking to James who tilted his head slowly. "I immediately started to try to figure out who the hell was threatening me but complied. I couldn't risk you, or little Gabriel." I swallowed hard turning back to my dad, who raised his cell, and smiled. "And then I got this voicemail this morning. The voice is of course still distorted, but there was a name said, very faintly in the background, and I knew I had the guy who was going to be killed by my hands." I grabbed a hold of James again, squeezing his arm feeling my stomach turn. My dad quickly pressed play on a message and put it on speaker. It cracked a few times before a quiet, scared sounded voice came out.

" _You weren't supposed to go to any law enforcement. You break my rules, I go back on my promise. I…"_ I froze as there was a throat get cleared and locked eyes with my dad. " _Give me a second James. I'll be right out baby."_ The message ended, and my dad put his phone back in his pocket. He looked from me, to James and nodded slowly.

"Let's go take a little trip and visit Carlos, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"Gabe! Are you ready?" I walked to the bottom of the stairs while sliding my wallet in the back pocket of my jeans, while jiggling my keys, impatiently.

"Coming! It's hard to tie my shoes with only one hand!"

"Well come down here. I can help!" Gabe quickly appeared at the top of the stairs with one shoe in his unhurt hand, while the other shoe was on, untied. He walked slowly, and carefully down the stairs stopping at the second to last one. He sat down quick and raised his shoe. I laughed, pocketing my keys and squatted down taking the shoe from him. "I would have helped you changed bud." He nodded putting his hand on my shoulder as I gently put his foot in his shoe. "So, when we go out, if you want to do something, or buy something, just let me know, okay?" Gabe looked up at me with wide eyes and I nodded quickly tying his shoe.

"Thanks Mr. Kendall!" I smiled as I quickly went to his other shoe and tied it, tight. "Does that mean I get to get new flip flops? Since I broke my other ones?"

"Yes, it does. Also…" I gently set his foot down and held around his shoulders locking eyes with him. "You don't need to call me Mr. Kendall." He slouched a bit and lowered his hand from my shoulder.

"What do I call you?" I laughed standing, gently helping his stand up too.

"Whatever you want. You can call me Kendall…uhm…hey dude. Poop head. Whatever you want." Gabriel laughed loud beside me, taking my hand and swung my arm as we walked out past the kitchen. "You got everything you need?"

"Yup! Poop head!" I sighed out knowing that would get old quick. Also, Logan probably wasn't going to like it too much. "Can I sit in the front seat of your cool car?" He ran from me fast, going up the stairs to the front. I followed slowly turning off the lights on in my kitchen and watched him pull the door open. When it smacked to the wall he took one step out but stopped fast. "Uncle Carlos!" I pulled my keys out of my pocket and walked out of the house, putting a hand on Gabe's head as Carlos got out of his little four door BMW. He grinned big at Gabe, but when he looked at me, his smile fell. That wasn't a good sign. The fact that James wasn't with him either, didn't help. "Are you going out to run errands with us?" Carlos walked up to us slowly as I shut my door and turned to enter the code to lock it.

"No…actually I was wondering if I could talk to you for just a minute Kendall. It wont take long…I just…" I turned fast hearing his voice crack and locked eyes with him. "Can we talk please?" I sighed out putting my hand on the top of Gabe's head and walked him towards Carlos.

"Gabe…go play in the yard for a few minutes, while I talk to your uncle." Gabe bolted as soon as I said it and went right to the huge palm tree that was to the right of my driveway. I gently pushed Carlos to the two seats on my patio and sat down after he did. "What's going on dude? Is it about James?" He chuckled and put his head in his hands, lowering it fast. I leaned forward and gripped the back of Carlos's neck.

"Yes. But it's not about us. In our relationship. I think…no I know he thinks I'm fucking around behind his back, but I swear I'm not. I've been…" He stopped, and I squeezed his neck making him look up. He had tears silently coming out of his eyes and it worried me. "I've been getting threats Kendall. About James." I scooted to the edge of my seat quick and moved my hand form his neck, to his bicep. "It started about a day after you got shot. They are just letters, with no return addresses and no way to detect who it is. Every letter since the first one, has been directions. To either give the names of other agents, or drop of certain files James has, to random places." I felt my temper starting to rise as he scooted closer to me, wiping his face. "If I didn't do what the letter said, they said they would kill James. They had pictures of him. Of us. At the store…laying out by our pool…helping Logan pack his house up. They told me they would shoot James in the head if I didn't do what they said. So, I did. And up until two days ago, there was no problem. I don't know why they wanted the certain files, or the names of agents. I worried they wanted it, to kill agents but James hasn't said anyone has been killed in the line of duty." I nodded letting him take a deep breath as he glanced out to my front yard. "And then they asked me to start threatening John Mitchell." My hand dropped from his arm and I swallowed a hard lump. "They told me, to tell him to kill the men in Demetri's family. To get him to do it, I had to threaten him, with Logan and Gabe." He closed his eyes fast and put his elbows on his knees putting his head back in his hands. "I don't know who I'm more afraid of…this mystery person threatening my husband's life, or John."

"Neither. Because they aren't going to do shit." He looked up fast and wiped his face again. "I want every single note you got Carlos. And you are going to tell me every single thing you told John. And I also want to know the names of the agents you gave this guy. I want to know all of it." He nodded quick and jumped out of his seat hopping down the stairs of my porch. I followed slowly looking out to Gabe who was squatted down by the palm tree digging in the sand with his unhurt hand. I walked to Carlos who was digging into the trunk of his car. "You should have gone to James Carlos." He laughed as he straightened back up and handed me a thick stack of paper.

"The top paper is the names of the agents he had me give him. He wanted their addresses. And then those are the files of the agents, underneath." I quickly glanced down the list of names and felt my stomach flip. Every single agent on this list were ones that I knew. Very well. I was honestly surprised I wasn't on here too. "James is going to be o pissed at me." I looked up fast and shook my head tucking the stack of papers under my arm. I gently pulled on Carlos and let him push into my chest, wrapping tight around my back.

"Once we tell him, after I take care of this, he'll understand."

"You're not going to tell him yet?" I shook my head looking over Carlos's at Gabe who was now running around the palm tree, completely occupied. "Kendall…I know I've been an asshole the past couple weeks, but I care about you. I don't want you to do this by yourself. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." I smirked rubbing his back and put my chin on the top of his head.

"James kicked me off Demetri's case." Carlos pushed back fast, twisting his face to confusion. I nodded holding tight onto the papers still in my hand. "He says I'm too close to it. Doesn't want to see me get hurt again."

"He has a point." I laughed looking down and flipped through the corner of the papers. "You're like a brother to us Kendall. And you need to get help on this."

"I obviously need to prove to my boss that I can do my job no matter the case." His mouth parted, and I shrugged. "James clearly doesn't trust my skills. If he did, he would let me do my damn job. And this is going to prove to him that I can." I raised the stack of paper and turned fast, pulling my keys back out form my pocket. "Let's go Gabe!" I walked to the garage fast hearing his feet running to me fast. "Let me know as soon as you hear from them again Carlos." I quickly entered the code to my garage door on the panel beside it and stepped back just a step as it opened. Gabe quickly ducked down into the garage and disappeared into the darkness. I glanced over my shoulder seeing Carlos still staring at me, mouth wide open.

"Kendall…" I hurried inside the garage and unlocked my car just as Gabe started to pull on the passenger door handle. "If you aren't' going to let James, know, at least let me help." I smirked as I watched Gabe climb into the backseat of my tiny sports car, where his booster seat was. It was cute to me, to see that little kid sitting in the back of my car, because it was odd. But it worked. "Kendall I'm serious." I put a hand on the passenger door to close it, but my arm was grabbed tight. I looked at Carlos fast as I threw the papers in the front passenger seat, and he stared at me. "I've made this mess. I'm going to help clean it up."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?" I laughed and started to talk but he gently shoved me back and got in the way of me closing the passenger door. "You know I know how to shoot a gun. And can fight. Besides…I haven't told you what they asked me to do this morning."

"Then tell me." He raised his eyebrows and quickly slid into my car, putting the papers on his lap. I let the go door quick as he slammed it shut. I glared down at my tiny sports car hearing Gabe and Carlos, already talking. I cursed under my breath and clenched my fists down at my sides as I started to walk around the front of my car. When I got to the front of it, my phone rang loudly from my back pocket and I pulled it out fast, answering it, without looking at it. "Hello?" I had a very pissed off tone to my voice and didn't care.

"Hi their grumpy pants." I softened up hearing Logan's voice and looked into my car seeing Carlos handing Gabe his phone. "How's it going? Has Gabriel made you question homicide yet?" I chuckled and slowly made my way to my door. "Huh…the silence isn't' a good sign. Maybe I shouldn't tell you about my morning so far."

"No…no I…we were just on our way out to go run some errands."

"Oh…okay…is Gabe feeling alright?" I quickly got in the car and softly shut my door looking in my rear-view mirror.

"Yeah. He's alright." Gabe looked up form Carlos's phone and smiled wide at me. I smiled back and turned to Carlos raising my free hand up to my steering wheel.

"Well…James stopped by. He told me something's that…did my dad come to the hospital yesterday when Gabe was getting his cast?" I looked away from Carlos fast and clenched hard onto the leather of the wheel. "I'm not…upset you didn't tell me Kendall. I just…someone has been threatening him. Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, but he had a few threats of his own Logan."

"And? Isn't it your job to protect and serve or something?"

"I'm not a cop."

"You sure arrest people like one." I went still and loosened my grip on the wheel. "My dad came here Kendall. He is worried for me, and for Gabe. And it hurts me to know you didn't do anything to help him yesterday. James is taking him to your work to figure out who this is and…"

"Wait. He doesn't know whose been threatening John?" I heard a gasp next to me and quickly reached out grabbing Carlos's arm.

"No. What the hell does that matter?" I turned slowly to Carlos who was turning pale. "My dad thinks he heard James's name on a voicemail he was left…which made him think it was Carlos, but James knows for sure Carlos would never do something like that, and so do I, so they are going to try to trace that call and bring the guy in. In the meantime," I reached up fast and squeezed Carlos's shoulder shaking my head. "If my dad comes to you, asking for help, please don't treat him like some criminal. He saved your life, and mine. He's good for something Kendall."

"You're right Logan. I'm sorry." He went completely quiet and I quickly shoved the key into my ignition.

"Did you just say I was right?" I laughed opening up my car door and got out quick, ignoring Carlos's voice. "And then apologize?"

"Is that bad?" I walked into my house fast and left the garage door open as I went straight to my office, under the stairs. When I walked in, I quickly put the phone between my ear and shoulder and opened up the top drawer of my filing cabinet.

"No…I think we just had our first fight and I'm so used to fights ending really bad I was expecting this one to end bad too." I laughed looking through numerous folders until I found the one I was looking for. The one on John Mitchell. "I'm sorry I came in so hot…I've had a rough morning."

"Tell me about it." I shut the cabinet drawer softly and quietly and turned fast walking back out of the room.

"Well…a 16-year-old boy came in broken, bruised and bloody at the hands of his father. He's malnourished, scared and embarrassed. It broke my heart because all I could think about was Gabe and how it would kill me to see him like that."

"But you know you never will have to. You're an amazing father Logan." He sighed out and I heard a door open on his end, followed by a soft female voice. I got out to the garage and shut the door behind me walking back to the car quick.

"You know just what to say Kendall. Thank you." I smiled as I slid into my seat but kept one leg out, grabbing the papers on Carlos's lap. "I have to go back to work. We just got another heat stroke patient in. Please, please, please keep yourself and Gabe hydrated today."

"I will. Don't kill yourself over that kid, please?" He laughed.

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you too." I quickly hung up and started to dig through the stacks of paper Carlos had.

"Dude…what's going on?" I shook my head finding a letter Carlos had gotten and quickly unfolded it. When I did, I laid it flat on my leg and looked at the messy hand writing. I then looked at the folder on John Mitchell and grabbed a police report that had his signature. "Kendall?" I raised both pieces of paper and looked at the way John wrote each letter, and then looked at the letter Carlos received. I looked to see if the way the J's or the M's were similar, and unfortunately, they were not. I sighed out sitting back and put the papers down on my lap. "Dude?"

"I was convinced John had been the one doing this." I waved the letter and quickly pulled my leg into the car, slamming my door hard. I handed over all the papers to Carlos and put my car in drive and drove out of the garage.

"Why would you think John was bribing me, to threaten himself?"

"Because he wants to win his son over. Playing the pity card is great way to do that." I sped down the driveway quickly watching Carlos pull his seatbelt on from the corner of my eye.

"But it wasn't him?"

"No…I don't think so. I was looking at the way the two were written. They don't match up."

"Which means…" I looked to Carlos as I quickly sped out onto the street, finally pulling on my seatbelt.

"Which means there really is someone out there who is doing multiple things at one time." He sat back frowning and picked up some of the paperwork I had on John. "One…whoever this is, is trying to get John in trouble. Again. He or she wants John to get caught in the act of something. Like murder. Hence why they had you tell him to do so." I checked my rearview mirror remembering I had Gabe but did nothing seeing him to preoccupied with Carlos's phone. "Two…this person is clearly hell bent on trying to get agent information. I saw at least 20 agent names on that sheet of paper. I can't imagine this person wants to send a bunch of C.I.A. agents gift baskets."

"You think they want to kill C.I.A. agents? Why?"

"Cause their terrorist…they are pissed off lunatics? Not sure." He nodded and gently threw the papers onto my dash. "What did the call you about this morning?" I looked over to him, stopping at a red light and he sighed out wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"They wanted to know when I was going to work next. I told them, tomorrow at noon. And then they told me to call John and tell him to meet whoever this person is, at some middle of nowhere street." I nodded remembering Logan say they heard a voice say James's name and think it was Carlos, but because of how unhinged Carlos looked, I figured it would be best to not tell him that. Not yet anyway. "So, what's the plan for all this?" I looked ahead of me fast and pressed on the gas going through a green light.

"Well…I need to drop off some money to the electric company and send some money to my sister in New York for her new baby…and get Gabe some new flip flops." Carlos nodded looking over his shoulder to Gabe who was quietly talking to whatever game he was playing. "And then we'll go to the office and get someone to analyze these letters. It's probably best you're with me. So, Gabe isn't' left alone." He chuckled and rolled down his window shaking his head.

"And we're keeping Logan and James in the dark about this?"

"Only until I can figure out who it is." He laughed again and sunk in his seat rubbing his face. "Next time some douchebag bribes and threatens you, go to James. Or come to me. Right away."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time Kendall." I eyed him as I climbed the freeway, holding onto the steering wheel gently.

"Hopefully."


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Egg

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at my desk, eating a little snack I had made for myself this morning, staring blankly at the computer screen. With each grape I threw in my mouth, the more I felt the need to do something productive. I mean…I had a whole hospital floor of sick, hurt patients. I could be checking up on them and helping them heal faster, so they could go home to their families. That's what I wanted to do. Since seeing my dad, letting James take him to his office to help him and having my first fight with Kendall, all I have had the urge to do, is snuggle with my little boy with Kendall. But I couldn't because it was only 1. Which meant I had at least 4 hours left of work. Work which would consist of running from room to room and helping people, I honestly didn't care about. Okay…that was a lie. Of course, I cared about my patients. One in particular. The 16-year-old broken teenage boy in room 6.

When my dad and James left, Robbie Brown the 16-year-old, woke up. He was pretty groggy and continued to tell us, he couldn't be here, but faded back into sleep fast. He then woke up again about an hour later, more alert, and continued to reiterate his need to leave. Amber and I constantly told him he was safe, and to not worry, but he was persistent. However, we shut him up fast with two huge helpings of food, because he said he was starving, and his very own TV hanging above his bed. He got more pain medicine pumped into him and was out like a light. Every time I saw him, asleep or awake, my heart broke. But Kendall's voice continued to run through my head. Don't kill yourself over this kid. Meaning, don't put all his weight and worry on your own shoulders. I'm trying.

"Logan…erm…Doctor Mitchell?" I snapped to my door fast and smiled at Amber as she walked in, with two guys behind her, in suits. "You have some LAPD detectives here to talk to you." I shot up fast and eyed both as they smiled small at Amber, walking to the seats in front of my desk. "To talk about Robbie Brown." I let out a shaky breath and sat back down looking between the two cops, who had shinny badges on their hips. "I'll send in the social worker when she arrives." Amber spun fast, pulling a phone out of her scrub pocket closing my door behind her.

"Good afternoon Doctor." One of the men reached across my desk with his hand, and I took it. We shook hands hard and fast, as the other guy also extended his hand. I took it, again fast, before sitting back in my chair, grabbing the chart I had just printed out for Robbie. "We won't take up too much of your time. We just have some questions for you, about the health of Robbie."

"Of course. I just got his vitals…he is a healthy kid." I looked between the two cops and frowned, "Minus the broken collar bone, two broken ribs, and cuts and bumps all over his body." One of the cops quickly pulled out a little notepad and started to write fast.

"Was there a full body examination done? An examination with a rape kit?" I nodded clearing my throat and looked back down to my chart.

"Yes. He had no indications of any sexual trauma. When he woke up I asked him if he had any pains anywhere besides his collar bone and ribs and he said no. My nurse, Amber, doesn't beat around the bush and asked him if his dad touched him or do anything forceful. He said no." The cop nodded fast writing again and his partner sat up in his seat.

"Would you say that his injuries are from being thrown down stairs?" I nodded chuckled folded my hands over each other on my desk. "And would you say that a rather large man would have had to do this?"

"Absolutely. The kid is pretty skinny…I don't think he's as big as he should be for his age, but he's tall. It wouldn't have been a small person." The both nodded, and I tilted my head just a little. "Is his dad claiming he didn't do it?"

"Yup." I rolled my eyes looking down to my desk and the cop laughed. "We are going to have a talk with him, to verify it was his father who did this, and with his word, and your medical diagnosis we will keep him behind bars for a long time." I nodded turning back to the cops feeling helpless. "Would you mind coming in with us, as we talk to him? Help answer some medical questions that might come up?" I watched them both stand and followed fast. I slipped my cell pheon into my front pocket as they walked out of my office, and moved out of the way, motioning me to lead them. I nodded once and walked down the short distance of the hallway, turning left, to get to the Emergency room. I walked fast to room 6, and when I got to it, I squirted some hand sanitizer on my hands, before pulling the curtain back on his room. I smiled big walking in, hitting the light switch as I went by.

"How you feeling kid-o?" I walked to his bed seeing him sitting up, his gown down off his torso. I looked up at the monitor above his head and frowned. "Were you moving around a bit?"

"I'm too hot in this." I looked down to him, seeing him pulling on the gown he took off himself. He laid his head back and groaned rubbing his eyes slowly. "When can I leave?" I smirked turning to the two cops who were staring, sad down at the kid in front of them.

"When you are well enough to sit up in bed, and not be out of breath or make your heart rate spike." I turned back to him and turned a little motioning to the cops. "Robbie I would like you to meet…uhm…I didn't catch your names."

"Oh, uhm, I'm detective Henderson, and this is my partner Detective Gomez. We work for the LAPD, and we have a few questions for you Robbie." I looked down to Robbie fast and swallowed hard seeing his cheeks blush. You know…underneath the cuts. "First how are you feeling?"

"Not great. And I'd like to leave." I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Robbie shift his eyes to me.

"Well from what we understand son, you are not well enough for you to leave. And we'd like to know how you ended up in here?" I nodded once silently asking him to tell the cops the truth. He looked away and down fast, scratching his head. He had shaggy brown hair, that looked like it needed to be washed and combed. I said nothing though. "Your neighbor called us to your house early this morning because he heard someone crying and yelling. When the officers responded to your home, they found you lying at the bottom of your basement stairs, crying. Who did it to you?"

"Who do you think?" I turned to the cops and stood up straight hoping they didn't get mad at the kid giving them sass. "My dad is going to kill me anyway, so I might as well make it worthwhile. My dad found out I was out all night with my girlfriend and lost it. He started yelling at me and hit me in the face with his belt." My stomach turned, so I looked away to the small white board with my messy hand writing. "I ran up to my room and packed a bag. I wanted to leave. When he found out he threw me down the stairs and continued to hit me with the belt and hit me several times with his fists." I closed my eyes raising a hand to my mouth and bit my thumb nail. "Is that enough, or should I tell you about all the other times he beat me?"

"No…no I think that's enough." I turned back to them fast and looked down at Robbie who was wiping at the corners of his eyes. "Doctor Mitchell…" I eyed the cop who closed his notepad again and cleared his throat. "His injuries…do you think they could have killed him?" My mouth parted open and he shook his head. "I know…it's not a fun question. But your answer could make sure that asshole stays behind bars."

"If no one had gotten to him…he could have bleed out." I saw Robbie shift next to me and raised a hand. "This conversation needs to be had in private."

"Why? I'm not a little kid. I know what my dad's intentions were. He wanted to kill me. He usually does when he' seen drinking." I turned to him completely and resisted my urge to pull him into me and hug me. "If my dad is in prison…where do I go?" I felt my throat swell up as my eyes started to get ready to leak out warm tears. But the sound of the curtain being touched made me turn to it fast and regain my composure.

"I can help with that." An older looking woman wearing a pant suit walked in a purse over one shoulder, a black leather large notebook in her arms. "My name is Diana Jones and I am Mr. Brown's social worker. I am here on a wellbeing check, and to inform you, as soon as you are well enough to leave the hospital, you will be placed in a foster home." I sighed out feeling a lot better about his situation as she got on the other side of the bed smiling down at Robbie. "The state has verified that your home is no longer safe and is going to place you in the custody of a very loving, supportive home."

"No." I turned to Robbie fast and slouched reaching out, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He looked back up at me and shook his head. "I'm not going to a foster home, with 20 other kids in the same house. I'd rather live out on the streets or with my dad again before I go to any foster home."

"Unfortunately, that's not something you get to decide. We will be checking in on your health periodically and once you are well enough, you will be taken to your new home. These papers are for you, young man." She opened her notebook quick and pulled out a stapled packet of paper, gently setting them on Robbie's legs. I looked up at her and saw, she didn't look all that nice, or happy. But she turned to me, and raised an eyebrow making me clench my jaw shut hard. "We will be calling everyday to check in on him and expect accurate, and good reports." I took my hand off his shoulder as she turned to him, smiling wide. "Feel better Mr. brown. I will be seeing you soon." I gasped quietly, as she turned on her heels and left loud and fast. I took off after her fast and walked beside her as she walked towards the exit doors.

"Mrs. Jones…he's a child." She looked at me as we continued to walk, and I grabbed a hold of my stethoscope on both sides. "Calling him Mr. Brown doesn't make this situation better. And forcing him into a home, he doesn't want to go to, wont help either." She stopped abruptly smiling big at me.

"Doctor I don't suppose you know this, because you probably don't have a child, but children will not learn if they do not have discipline."

"First of all, I do have a child. An 8-year-old boy. I know exactly what too much discipline does to a child. And how dare you think what has happened to that boy, is his fault." She laughed opening her notebook back up, and quickly thumbed through it before pulling out a yellow folder, putting it in front of me.

"He's a bad egg Doctor Mitchell. He has been in and out of juvenile hall since he was 13. He has switched schools several times because he is a bad student, who likes to fight. You tell me why he's lying in that hospital bed." I yanked the folder from her hand and shook my head.

"His father is an abusive drunk who can't afford food to feed him every day. If anything, he's acting out. But not in this case. The kid was thrown down a flight of stairs. He needs love and support. Not discipline. And he will need extensive care when he gets out of the hospital. Someone will need to be watching him, to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"And I suppose you have a miracle, or a better idea than him going to a foster home?" She popped out her lip and straightened her shoulders out, to show dominance over me. I lowered my hands down to my side, clutching onto the folder in my hands.

"Yes. I do." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest nodding. "Me. I'll take him." She laughed out loud pissing me off even more. "I want to do something good for that child's life, unlike you." She stopped laughing and I stepped closer to her. "If you can prove to me, the home he is going to, doesn't have more than two other children in it, and has at least one adult in the home with him at all time, I won't try to adopt him. Otherwise I would like you to send me information on the adoption process and make it quick." I spun fast look-in down at the folder and opened it quick.

"Doctor." I stopped and looked back at her, over my shoulder, but didn't turn to face her completely. "Here." She walked to me and gently handed me over a thick stack of paperwork. "Adoption forms. I'll call your bluff. Because between this hoodlum's record, and the amount of paperwork you have to do to adopt a child, you'll back out. A 16-year-old boy who isn't even yours is going to be a lot more different than your 8-year-old. But by all means, be my guest." She gave that big fake, scary smile again and huffed out her chest. "Have a good rest of your day doctor." She pushed past me and rushed out of the ER, her heels smacking hard into the ground below her. I breathed out hard and looked at Robbie's file, and the adoption forms she just handed me. I slowly started to walk back to Robbie's room. It felt good to get in her face and stick up for this poor kid, but just looking at the first sheet in his file made my head hurt. He had been kicked out of his middle school, at 13, because he tried to start a fire to his desk. What did I just get myself into? And how the hell would I tell Kendall? Just as I thought of him, I felt my phone ring in my pocket and tucked both stacks of paper under my arm, as I pulled it out and gulped. It was Kendall. Because obviously.

"Hello?" I quickly walked past Robbie's room, seeing the two cops in it with him still and rushed to my room.

"Hey…are you busy right now?"

"Sort of…why?" I frowned getting behind my desk and sat down hard putting the paperwork on top of it.

"Because…I had to go into work. Fourteenthly Carlos is with me, so Gabe is preoccupied, but…"

"Wait." I stood up fast look-in straight ahead at my wall with my diploma from college on it. "You took my son to the C.I.A. office?"

"Yes, and I know you will freak out about it, but I just need to ask you to come here as soon as you get off work. Preferably before then, but I know your job is important and intense." I fell back in my seat and he sighed out, and a door shut softly in the distance. "I didn't think anything of it, when you said James took your dad in to help him out until I realized John is on top of our most wanted list. Because of the escaping jail and getting away with 3 million and all." I could feel the color drain from my face. "James put your dad in custody Logan. And we have reason to believe Carlos has been the one threatening him. Well…I know for sure he was because he told me." I let out a hard breath, but he continued. "Carlos has been getting threats of his own and panicked. I need you to get here as soon as you can to calm Carlos down, and maybe help us out."

"Kendall…"

"I know it sounds bad Logan, and I'm so sorry. From what Carlos told me, someone has been getting agent information from him, and made several threats on your life, as well as Gabe's and James's. Until we can pin this on someone and take care of it, I need you to be very understanding and helpful." I looked down slowly at the paperwork on my desk. "Logan…"

"Why did they want agent information?" I closed my eyes putting my head in my free hand and he sighed out.

"Not sure. Although I have a theory. I think whoever this is, has a few bones to pick with myself and James. Maybe an ex agent, or enemy of the state…not sure. Whoever it is though is…"

"Wait." I opened my eyes and shot up form my desk chair. "Did you say ex-agent?"

"Yes. Why?" I frowned, slouching and threw up my free hand.

"Does the name Steven ring a bell?" It went completely quiet on his end and I shook my head. "I don't think I can leave early, but I will be by as soon as I get off. You'll have to send me the address."

"Okay. Thank you for not loosing your shit on me about Gabe being here." I laughed hearing a loud screaming siren of an ambulance and walked around my desk.

"Just because I haven't yelled at you for that yet, doesn't mean I'm not going to." I heard him chuckle as I walked out of my office seeing two doctors and two nurses run out to the ambulance drop off. "I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up fast putting my phone in my pocket and walked out to the ambulance seeing a second one pulling up.

"We have two car crash victims. Severe injuries." I nodded watching the doctors and paramedics take in the first gurney. I sighed out rubbing my hands together watching the ambulance back up slowly.

Here I go again, throwing myself into my work, while I had a billion other things on my mind. Someone would probably tell me this wasn't healthy. That I ignored my life for these few hours I worked on a patient. But I just ignored that person too.


	10. Chapter 10: Burning Sensation

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

None of us, were saying a word. Of the four of us, in this small elevator, I think James was probably the most pissed. I could tell, when I walked into his office, with Carlos and Gabriel, he was not happy. I didn't blame him. When I told him, and showed him every letter Carlos received, he went from mad, to beyond pissed. I sat with Gabriel in my office, let him play a game on my computer, while James took Carlos to his office, and they had a screaming match. The wall between our offices, weren't very thick. I heard everything. Including the part where Carlos started crying and apologizing for not going to James. James didn't seem to buy the apology or the tears. He came back in my office after 5 minutes of screaming at his husband and told me John was in custody. Now it was our turn to fight. I asked him if he had any intention of helping John, and he said the only way he'd help him, is by taking care of the guys who were threatening his husband. Other than that, John was going back to prison, without any chance of getting out. That's when I called Logan. After I got off the phone with Logan, who seemed rather calm for the whole situation being blown up around us, I asked James to take me down to the cells, where Steven was being held so we could chat. And here we are.

I stole a quick glance over the heads of the two other agents who had to walk us down to Steven's cell, and looked at James. He was staring up at the red numbers as they went slowly down. His jaw was in a tight hold and his arms were down at his sides, clenched hard. I would hate to be the next person to piss him off. James didn't have any of my military training, but he was a big guy. With big strong muscles. He could probably easily beat someone to death. I didn't want it to be me. "Sir." I snapped my head away from James and saw one of the agents already out of the elevator, walking down a dark hallway. I followed quick, James right behind me, and glanced over my shoulder. The other agents stayed on the elevator, clasping his hands together in the front of his body. He would wait there, in the elevator until we were done. To make sure, if for some reason someone got out who wasn't supposed to, he'd be the last person to stop them down here. I turned back to the front fast and watched the second agent stop in front of a metal door and pull out keys from one of his many pockets in his black cargo pants.

"Do either of you have weapons on you?" I shook my head getting right beside him, feeling James get beside me. "Steven hasn't had any visitors or mail since coming down here." I nodded hearing a key get put into place and a lock turn. I tensed up as the door swung open and the agent stepped in. "You got visitors scumbag." I walked in slowly and glanced around at all the walls slowly. I felt my heart drop down into my toes. There was picture after picture, hand drawn mind you, of…Logan. After looking at all of them, for just a few seconds, I looked to the man standing up from the desk pushed up against a wall. Steven turned slowly to us, mouth forming into a neat little smile as he faced us completely. "Knock twice to get out. I'll eb right outside the door." The agent walked by, and not a second later the door slammed shut hard. I swallowed and felt James get right beside me clearing his throat.

"Well it's pretty damn clear you've lost your God damn mind." Steven turned to James and tilted his head, just a little, still smiling. I took the chance to look at him. He had grown out a beard and mustache. It was full and thick. And because he was shirtless, not sure why because it was freezing in here, I noticed the muscles he's had, had gotten bigger. Just a little.

"What do I owe this awesome pleasure gentlemen?" I looked up to his face fast as he glanced to me and grinned big. "Jesus Christ Kendall…you still manage to take my breath away." I formed two tight fists down at my sides and he chuckled. "Please…sit. I'll make you some cold tea. Since I can't get any kind of little stove in here, for my tea." He motioned to his neatly made bed, that had a rather beautifully drawn picture of Logan, nude. The idea that he has seen him nude made me want to laugh, because I knew he hadn't, but the way Logan was lying on a bed, looked familiar. It was drawn exactly how Logan usually lays in bed after we have sex. Sprawled out, all four limbs stretched out around him. "DO you like my pictures?" I turned back to Steven seeing his back to us, as he fiddled with something on a small nightstand in the corner of his room.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase here Steven…" I cut James off fast and took one step forward.

"Where the hell did you get pictures of Logan?" I saw James get beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. Steven turned to me quick and laughed.

"Still that same paranoid jealous asshole I remember." I cracked a few knuckles on my right hand and he glanced down my body. "It is not a crime to get some masturbation material while I spend the rest of my life in these four walls. One of my old friends did me a favor and got some pictures for me. I may have specifically asked for pictures of Logan, and he did not disappoint." I turned to James fast who shook his head dropping his hand from my shoulder. "What's the matter Kenny? Don't like other men fantasizing about that beautiful human you claimed as yours?"

"So, if you got someone to get pictures for you, I am going to assume you got someone to send out your little notes." I turned back to Steven who was now frowning staring up at James. "Those agents you got information on…what's your end game?"

"I can not believe you buy everything your husband has ever told you." Steven sighed out and put his hands behind his back, shrugging. "Let's just say, I know what you're talking about for a minute." He took two steps towards us, looking between the two of us and finally stopped on James. "I haven't heard of any agents being killed, or who have been MIA. So, what's the big deal?" Before I could stop him, James reached out, grabbed around Steven's throat and threw him against a wall. He got right in front of him, squeezing his throat hard, picking him up off the ground. I wanted to stop him, because no matter why Steven was here, James would still get locked up for murder.

"I never said it was Carlos, you thick headed fuck." James raised a knee hard and fast and hit him in the stomach. He backed away watching Steven fall to the floor, and I gently pushed James back, getting in his way. "Tell us who you've got to help you threaten my husband and try to frame John Mitchell." Steven laughed on the ground, as he pushed himself up, and rubbed around his throat, and his stomach.

"It won't take a lot to frame John Mitchell, will it now?" He looked right at me and smirked. "Once a bad guy, always a bad guy, right Kendall? That's why you didn't want to help him out yesterday. By the way…how is little Gabriel's arm doing?" I took a step forward fast, raising a fist, and hit him hard in the mouth. He crashed down hard onto his bed and moaned out loud. "Fuck baby…I love it when you get rough with me." Just like I had done to James, he pushed me back and got in front of me. "Do you remember who told you about Demetri's family coming into the states to retaliate?" Steven pushed himself back up and turned to us, wiping the trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. "If you recall correctly, you'll know it was the same agent you put in charge of watching after Carlos." I saw James deflate a little and I got next to him, glaring at Steven. "I wonder…I wonder if he made that little story up? And I wonder if he did it because he was told to. By me." My brain started to work hard to figure out what the hell he was about to say. "Demetri's family doesn't give two shits about him. Because Demetri was never in charge. And neither was Dave, may his soul rest in peace." I swallowed hard watching Steven step closer to us. "It was always me Kendall. And it still is. And before either of you go home tonight I want you to examine every single agent you have working for you. Because some of them, may not be the good ones. Like the one you have watching John Mitchell." Steven turned to James and grinned big. "Hope he hasn't killed him yet. A few more things need to get put in place before John dies." I shoved James hard to the door to Steven's room and pounded twice on the metal staring at Steven.

"You're going to rot down here." He smirked turning and walked to his desk. He opened up the top drawer just as I heard the lock getting turned. He took something out of the drawer, and then turned to us. He slipped on a gas mask. I frowned slouching a bit, just as the door shoved open and a can of CS Gas came flying in, already going off. I was shoved into hard and pushed to the floor feeling someone step on my back hard. It wasn't like I could move anyway. I closed my mouth and my eyes, but the gas was already filling the tiny room burning my nostrils with every breath I took in. I heard fast footsteps go past me, and the foot left my back. I shot up fast, covering my face, with my arms and felt someone grab me by my shoulder. I was dragged backwards and then gently pushed down to the ground. I heard a door shut hard I laid flat on my back and coughed loud and hard, pressing my fingers onto my eyes.

"Kendall! Are you…" James voice was horse and he coughed loudly. "Alright?!" I coughed out a few more times before I opened my eyes and lowered my hands. I could see a little smoke circling around a little above me, but mostly my vision was watery, and burning.

"I'm alright." I sat up fast wiping under my eyes and saw, down the hall, the agent who was waiting in the elevator, now on the ground in front of the elevator, not moving. And to my horror, Steven was inside it, the gas mask off, standing next to the guard who was the one who opened Steven's door. And there was another person I didn't recognize standing on Steven's other side. Steven smiled big as he threw the gas mask out next to the agent, and the elevator door shut hard. "Fuck…" I stood up on wobbly legs, coughing out again and walked to James who was against a wall, bending over, hands on knees. "We need to get up there. Gabe and Carlos." I forced it out between coughs and hard breaths. James straightened out tall and started walking to the end of the hall. "We can't wait for the elevator James."

"We aren't." He quickly knocked a black corded phone off the base hanging on the wall and dialed something fast. Immediately the whole hallway went pitch black, and red flashing lights came on over us. "I locked it down. Only a few agents know the code to unlock it. Both our offices have been forced shut and locked. No one's going in or coming out. Stairs." He pointed to a shut door tucked into the corner of the hallway, beside the elevator. I nodded getting some deep breaths in my lungs, helping my body move a little faster. Before we left the hallway, James squatted down next to the agent, and put two fingers on his neck, while also rubbing his eyes. "Fuck."

"Is he dead?" James gently turned the guy over and I saw a perfect bullet hole to the guys forehead. I bent over, still coughing out and stared down at the dead agent. "Does he have any weapons?" James quickly patted the guys black jacket down and pulled out a small hand gun. He quickly handed it back to me as he stood up and walked over the agent going to the door. I followed close clocking the gun and rubbing my eyes again. "I can't guarantee my aim. My eyes."

"You'll be better than me. Trust me." I opened my eyes and blinked fast as James started to climb the stairs, taking them two at a time. I followed close squeezing tight onto the gun in my hand only thinking of one thing. Gabe. "He's had agents working for him dude. While he sat in that fucking cell every day for the past two weeks…he's been plotting this. And he got agents to help him."

"When you got friends in high places you get shit done." He sighed loud ahead of me as we climbed another set of stairs. "How low are we from the main floor?"

"Two more flights." I nodded blinking fast again and remained just two steps behind him the whole way. We stayed quiet as he led us up, and finally stopped us at a closed door, you needed a code to open. He entered it fast and shoved it open with his shoulder. The black stairway we just came out of, had nothing on the hallway we just walked into. Every so often a red flashing light would blink, bright and obnoxiously. I got right in front of James and raised my gun glancing around the wide-open space of the main office floor. There was paper thrown about and one desk was even turned over. "Our offices. We need to check on Carlos and Gabe." I nodded stealthily walking down the length of a wall. I stopped at the corner, feeling James put a hand on my shoulder as he sucked in a hard breath. I peered around the corner and squinted looking at the shut door of mine and James's offices. I took a step around the corner and turned my gun to look out at the open office in front of me. "Watch me. The panel to open up specific doors is over by the front desk." I nodded stopping halfway down the wall, about 10 feet from my closed door. James darted out in front of me and I scanned around all the desks, once more swallowing hard. Something strange occurred to me, as I heard James curse quietly as he got behind the front desk. Where the fuck was everyone?

"James?" I whisper yelled it walking slower down the length of the wall getting to my door. "Where is everyone?"

"Don't know. Check your door." I rushed to it quick and turned the knob. As soon as I turned it, without even opening it yet, I heard a low muffled cry, and a hard breath sucked in. I shoved the door open softly and looked around my office. It looked empty. I pulled my phone out, raised it, and quickly put my flashlight on. There was the sound of something being moved under my desk and I walked to is slowly. As I walked around my desk and pointed my flashlight down, under it, I sucked in a hard breath. Carlos and Gabe were clutching onto each other. I lowered my gun and phone fast and dropped to my knees.

"Are you alright?" Carlos nodded, looking up at me wide eyed as Gabe pushed off him, and threw himself at me. He put his face in my neck and I squeezed around him tight closing my eyes. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah…I'm just afraid of the dark." I nodded opening my eyes hearing footsteps. I tensed up looking over my desk, but seeing James rush in, made me feel better.

"What's going on?" I felt Carlos's hand on my arm, but I looked down at him quick and smiled. James fell down to his knees beside me and reached out for Carlos. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Carlos threw himself in James's chest and I eyed James.

"Everything is locked up. No one has gotten out. They are still here." I swallowed hard putting my hand on the back of Gabe's head gently rocking him. "I…"

"Agent Diamond?!" We both turned to the door fast and I stood up. I heard the loud pop of a gun going off and dropped back down to my knees. I shoved Gabe into Carlos and grabbed my gun on the desk, running around it, going to my door. I stood up straight next to the open door and watched James get on the other side. He was cocking a gun. He must have found the one I keep in my desk. "How many more agents do you want to die?" We locked eyes before he glanced out and swallowed hard. "You open up these doors, and no one else dies!" I heard the pop of a gun again and jumped squeezing around my gun.

"Okay! Alright!" I watched James put his gun in the back of his jeans and walked out of the office fast. I followed, raising my gun and pointed it over his shoulder. I saw Steven, with a gun pointed down to an agent's head, with several other agents beside him. They also had agents in front of them, guns pointed at their heads. "Let them go. Put your guns down and I'll open the doors." Steven chuckled and pulled the trigger with no remorse. I gasped loudly lowering my own gun as the agent fell to his face. "Okay! Okay!" James put up his hands and quickly ran to the front desk. I heard him hit some buttons hard, and within a few seconds the lights came back on, and I heard several doors swing open hard. I looked right at Steven as he handed his gun over to one of the guys and he grinned big.

"See. That was easy, wasn't it?" I heard James walk back over to me as Steven motioned all of the guys around him, to leave. "Don't worry about where I'm going, or what I'm doing. And whatever you do Kendall, don't leave Logan alone. Because you won't like me getting to him first." I started to raise my gun again but all 10 agents, plus Steven, walked out of the building fast, within a blink of an eye. I lowered my gun slowly watching the door shut and let out a very shaky breath and felt in a very long time, something I refused to accept. Fear.

The whole building went on complete lockdown as soon as Steven left. James called in a lot of people. A lot of people from D.C. who were not happy with us, or how this all played out and an hour after James called people, they showed up and started asking questions. I didn't want to be apart of it. That's why I took Gabriel into the break room with me, shut the door behind us and let him raid the fridge as I sat at a table, with my head in my hands, being held up by my knees. My eyes and nose burned from the gas. My head was pounding and my whole body felt weak. Everything that happened, happened with an innocent 8-year-old kid. The kid of a man I loved, and cared about, who I knew would not be happy with me. This very well could be our breakup. And I couldn't stand for that. Especially with what Steven said before he left. "Kendall?" I raised my head slowly and stared at Gabe who was sitting in the chair in front of me, swinging his legs, as he ate from a yogurt cup. "What is your job?" He shoved his spoon in his mouth and I sat back chuckling softly.

"I protect people in the city, and the country from bad guys." He nodded swinging his legs still, as he looked into his yogurt cup. "Can you do me a favor buddy?" He grinned up at me showing his empty spots in his mouth where his two front teeth were supposed to be. "When your dad comes to get you, can you promise me, you won't tell him you had to hide under my desk, with Uncle Carlos?"

"Seriously?" I jumped up fast and turned feeling like I was going to throw up. Logan walked into the break room, with James and Carlos behind him. He quickly tore his sweater off, and avoided eye contact with me, as he went to Gabe. I watched Logan squat down, turn Gabe's chair to face him, as he quickly reached up, and ran his hands over his face and head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes daddy! Kendall bought me a pair of flip flops today and a new pool toy I get to play with!" Logan chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Gabe's head. "You aren't going to yell at Kendall, are you?" I swallowed hard turning to watch James walk to the fridge. He grabbed two bottles of water and threw one to Carlos.

"No, I'm not baby. But I do need to talk to him and do it in private. So, Uncle James and Carlos are going to take you to this really cool place in here. And they are going to show you some of the stuff Kendall and James use when they work, okay?" Gabe nodded shoving his spoon in his half empty yogurt cup and jumped off the chair as Logan stood up. Gabe ran to James and took one of his hands, with his unhurt one. I swallowed hard as I continued to not look at Logan, instead watched James and Carlos walk Gabe out, talking quietly with him. When the door shut, I took in a deep breath and finally turned to Logan. He was right in front of me, and without a warning, my face was slapped hard. I turned my head and then my whole body rubbing my cheek, already burning. "How dare you bring my kid here and let him be anywhere near someone shooting guns and more importantly dead people! And how dare you try to tell him, to not tell me! I trusted you to watch him Kendall! And then I get pulled out of work, by two C.I.A. agents because James told them too. All because some prisoner escaped and killed several agents in your office! All the while my kid was here!" I closed my eyes clenching my jaw hard and took a few steps away from him. "What the fuck happened? And don't you dare lie to me!" I opened my eyes and lowered my hand form my face feeling my eyes still burning. "Kendall?!" I heard a quiver in his voice and turned slowly to face him. He gasped out but covered his mouth quick.

"Steven got out. He's been getting help from agents within the C.I.A. to threaten Carlos, and your dad. I don't know where he's going, and I don't know what he's going to do. I'm sorry." He lowered his hand fast and started to walk to me. I instinctively took a step back, but he grabbed my arm and gently pushed me down into my original seat. He then walked to the sink and grabbed a few paper towels. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but when he wet them, and turned back to me, I saw tears coming out of his eyes. I sat back and tensed up as he got in front of me. He gently tilted my head back and sighed out, placing the wet paper towels on my eyes. I closed them fast and let out a breath of relief feeling the coolness soothe my eyes.

"James said you guys were in contact with tear gas?" I nodded once feeling my arm closest to him, get raised I went limb in his hand as I felt his cold fingers press into my wrist. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head taking in a deep breath still feeling a slight burn in my nose. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you. I've never been forced out of work, on a count of my best friend and my boyfriend's work being shot up." I shook my head again as he let my wrist go and his hand went up to my neck. "Ken…"

"I shouldn't have brought him here. But I didn't know shit was going to go down."

"I know…I know you would never let anything happen to my son." I felt weight on my lap and raised my head quick, pulling the paper towels off my eyes. I opened them and looked at Logan as he sat on my lap keeping a hand on my neck. "I tried to get the agents who picked me up, to tell me what was going on, but they wouldn't. When I got here, James promised me Gabe was okay, and oblivious to the danger. Just that he was afraid when the lights went off." I nodded raising a hand and rubbed his back. "You need to rinse your eyes out. Probably your nose too. That shit is no joke." I nodded and watched him try to get up and off me. However, I wrapped both arms around him tight and pulled him down to me. Our lips smashed hard into each other and he groaned, quietly. His hands went up to my face and he held me, as we kissed. I raised one hand and pushed it into the back of his short hair. He moved a bit over top of me, before he got off, still holding my face. He dragged me with him, and I finally got what he wanted. I stood up fast, still kissing him and wrapped tight around his back. I shoved my tongue in his mouth, with made him pull back quick. "You seriously need to rinse out your eyes and nose. I can smell it on you." I straightened up and nodded blinking a couple times. "Does it burn?" I shrugged slightly making him sigh out and put his hands on my chest. "Let me go get James to rinse his eyes out too. Please wash your face. I don't want you to get any burns." He kissed my nose quick, and turned, walking to the door fast. As I watched him leave, my heart started to race. I should have been dumped right now. He should have left me. But he didn't. And it made me question everything. Like, how much more understanding was he going to be when he found out Steven was now, suddenly obsessed with him? And had a small gang of highly trained C.I.A. agents working to help him? What would be Logan's final straw?


	11. Chapter 11: Diana

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Four days. Four long, shitty days of constantly feeling like someone was going to come around a corner and kill me. Or go after my son and kill him. Or my best friends, or Kendall. No one knew where psycho Steven was. Or what he was planning. It was unsettling. But above all else…pushing aside the fear, and stress, I was irritated. With manly one man. And it wasn't Kendall or James. For once. It was the man they put on Logan watching duty. Meaning everywhere I went…he went. His name was Jimmy, and he was a very nice guy who gave me space when I was with a patient or called to an emergency. And he didn't drive with me. He drove behind me. He was friendly and actually pretty funny. But I was sick of seeing him every time I looked in my rearview mirror. Or every time I walked into my office at work. Or every morning I went out to my car. I was done. Kendall was going to say different but as soon as I walked into the house tonight, I was going to tell him how done I was, and question what the hell he was going to do about it.

Just like I did every night I got off work and drove home, I waited in my car and watched Jimmy get out of his and do a 'perimeter check' as him and Kendall called it. He made a quick phone call, to Kendall in our house, and then hung up walking to my car door. I sighed out reaching back in my seat as the door opened, and I grabbed my back pack. "You got here in record time Dale." I frowned slipping out of my seat, pulling my back pack over my shoulder and looked up at Jimmy. Jimmy was tall, buff, buzzed head, and always wore a suit. Everywhere he went. He was cute. But he wasn't Kendall. Also, he was straight.

"Who is Dale?" He laughed shutting my door for me and turned around showing me the house. Kendall was walking out, beer in hand, just like every night for the past four days.

"Dale Earnhardt Jr. Race car driver." I smirked, looking up at him, as we walked up to the house. "So, I don't need to come tomorrow or Saturday?"

"Nope. He's off." I took in a deep irritated breath as I glared up at Kendall who was smiling sweetly, and small down at me. I climbed up the stairs to him glancing over my shoulder to Jimmy who had his hands in his pockets, standing on the bottom step. "Diamond and his husband are coming over for dinner, if you'd like to join." I got beside Kendall, letting him put an arm around my waist.

"Thank you, sir, but Crystal's parents are in town and if I'm not home for dinner, she'll rip my dick off." I smirked watching him turn and raise a hand waving at us. "Have a good night guys. Call if you need anything." I waved back softly and waited to turn into the house, until Jimmy got in his car and drove off. When his tail lights disappeared around the corner at the end of our long driveway, I sighed out hard and gently pushed away from Kendall looking right up at him.

"I'm done. No more of that. I feel fucking ridiculous." He laughed raising his beer and taking a sip as he turned and walked into the house. "I'm serious Kendall. That man could be doing a lot more useful things than watching me at work. Like finding Steven." I slammed the door shut, a little too hard, and it made him stop and turn to me, lowering his beer. He shoved his other hand into his sweat pants pocket and squinted his eyes down at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back up at him.

"When was the last time someone attacked you at work? Or when you went to the store?" I lowered my hands fast and he grinned. "He stays with you, until Steven is caught." He spun fast on his heels and walked down into the kitchen yelling for Gabe. "Gabriel! Dad's home!" I threw my backpack, angrily to the chair by the door and slowly walked into the house sticking my hands into the pockets of my scrub shirt. I stepped off the last step and watched my son run out of the living room, casted arm in his sling, shirtless in swim trunks.

"Daddy!" I smirked as he ran into my legs and hugged me. "You don't have to work tomorrow or Saturday, right?!" I laughed running my hands through his hair, nodding, as he looked up at me. "Can we go to the movies then? I saw a preview for Incredibles 2! I wanna see it!" I laughed but nodded again, as he let me go and ran right into the kitchen, where Kendall was working in. I saw Grocery bags littering the counter and frowned as I walked into him.

"So, James and Carlos are coming over?" I got right beside him and stuck my hand into the freshly made salad he was throwing the last bit of cut up cucumbers in and grabbed a cherry tomato.

"Yeah. I've been doing some work today and James wants to look over it." I nodded slipping my other hand up under his shirt in the back making his muscles tense. "I'm sorry you feel ridiculous with Jimmy following you." I snorted before I leaned in and kissed his huge shoulder closing my eyes.

"No, you're not. I'm going to go change." I pushed away from him, turning and walked back up to the front door. I heard him sigh softly, but ignored it grabbing my back pack. I kicked off my shoes by the door and turned flipping the light on, above the front door.

I walked into the bedroom promising Gabriel I'd watch his new trick he learned to do in the pool today. Before I did anything however, I threw myself on the bed, on my stomach, and pulled a pillow over my head. Being back at work, after having nearly a month off was exhausting. Working five 12-hour shifts, in a row made me feel old. Because unlike before when I came home from work, I would be ready to play with my son and run and chase him around. Now all I wanted to do was sleep. Or cry. And I only wanted to cry because of the 16-year-old I left every night. Since Robbie came to the ER, on that first day, he's opened up more and more to me. He was sad. And not just because he thought he would have to go to a foster home when he got out. He was hurt from his dad, physically and mentally. He confessed to me, he considered suicide. He told me he just wanted to crawl in a hole and not deal with the pain any more. Of worrying about when his next meal was or if the power would get shut off in his house. It broke my heart. And every day I wanted to tell him, I'd adopt him, but I couldn't. Because I haven't talked to Kendall about it yet, and that wasn't fair. But I was scared to talk to Kendall about it. Because what if he told me, no he didn't want me to adopt this kid, essentially meaning he'd adopt the kid too? Who the hell am I kidding? Of course, he'll say no. "Bad day?" A warm hand gripped onto my left ass cheek as soft kisses were placed along my back, over my scrub shirt.

"Bad week." He sighed over me as he pushed the pillow off my head and kissed my temple. "I need to talk to you about something…but I'm afraid of what your going to say." I hated myself. I shouldn't bring it up. I should just let what happens to Robbie, to happen. Besides, why was it my responsibility to take care of this kid?

"You don't ever need to be afraid to tell me something." I smirked as I pushed my head up and reached behind me, running my fingers over the stubble on his chin and cheek. "What's going on? Something to do with work?" I nodded closing my eyes, as he gently rubbed my back and kissed my head simultaneously.

"Do you remember the 16-year-old boy I told you came in because his dad beat him?" He hummed softly in my ear and I opened my eyes looking up at our dark wood headboard. "He's been opening up to me…telling me about his short, sad life, and it's been breaking me. I feel so bad for the kid. On top of his shitty life he's lived, his social worker, who is a straight-up cunt, basically treated him like it was his fault his dad beat him and doesn't care that he doesn't want to go to a foster home. She threw his folder at me, and basically said he is a hoodlum and he didn't deserve a chance to have a better life. We sort of got into a yelling match about it."

"When was this?"

"Sunday. Before I got picked up to go to your office." He sighed and breathed in my ear, still rubbing my back. "I feel so…I want to help him Kendall. He's just a child. He doesn't deserve what has happened to him. And he doesn't deserve to be tossed aside and given up on. So…I may have done or said something stupid, to his social worker."

"Did you hit her?" I laughed turning my head and locked eyes with him. He smiled at me and leaned in kissing my lips softly. "Whatever you said or did, I'll help you with."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He frowned pushing back a little and I quickly got up on hands and knees pushing him back, so I could get to my back pack on the end of the bed. I tucked one leg under my butt and sat on it, as I opened my bag and cleared my throat. "Please…just don't yell at me." He chuckled getting right beside me, putting a hand on the back of my neck. I quickly pulled out the thick yellow folder she had given me, that I stuffed with the adoption papers. I set it on his lap softly and looked up at his face as he quickly grabbed it. He opened it fast, scrunching his eyebrows together and grabbed the top page. The first page of the adoption forms. I raised the leg I wasn't sitting on and wrapped around it as he quietly read over the sheet. I bit at my bottom lip nervously waiting for him to explode. But he just sat there, reading through. I know he was looking at all the lines I already filled out. A couple of them were empty because I needed the signature of the person I lived with. A.K.A him. After a solid minute of reading, he flipped the page over and then glanced through the rest of the packet. He breathed out hard at one time and I felt sick to my stomach. I looked away from him as he got to the last page of the adoption forms and looked at our open closet. I wanted to throw myself inside and lock myself in there forever. He was going to be so mad at me.

"You want to adopt him?" I turned to him fast and swallowed hard closing my mouth up tight. He was giving me a blank look that I could not read. "Logan I…" He stopped and looked back down at the paperwork shaking his head softly. "I know you feel for the kid. His situation sucks, and it is frustrating. But…" I closed my eyes looking away fast and hugged tight around my leg. "Baby…we have a lot on our plate right now. I don't think this is a reasonable move for us." I nodded feeling my neck get grabbed again from the back and he pulled me gently, towards him. My cheek was kissed softly before he set his forehead on my temple and sighed out. "I'm sorry Logan. I just don't think this is something we should do. It's not fair to this kid to bring him into our current situation. And the amount of stress you are already under right now…"

"I know…It's okay. I get it." I opened my eyes fast feeling like I was going to cry and lowered my leg fast. "I'm going to take a quick shower." I slid off the bed fast and walked right to our master bathroom, shutting the door softly behind me.

I kept myself shut in, in the shower for a good 30 minutes. I was upset. Mostly at myself. I let my hopes get up too high and had to watch them all crumble down. I knew, in the back of my head, I knew Kendall wouldn't go for it. But I had this strange idea that his heart would take over his brain, and he'd be on board with adopting a helpless kid. And because he wasn't, it broke my heart. I didn't blame him. And I actually agreed with him. The timing wasn't perfect. But again, it wasn't the kids fault. He should get a chance to have a good life. And I honestly believed I could give him that. I guess I would have to just suck it up, stop getting so attached to the kid, and move on. And focus on the fact that some psycho was after us. And protect my own kid.

By the time I got out to the dining room, there was loud deep laughs from three separate men, followed by the little giggle of Gabe. I walked out to them, forcing a smile and walked right to the empty seat next to Gabe who was sitting in his booster seat, and coloring aggressively. Carlos and James grinned big at me, from across the table as I sat down and cleared my throat. I looked to Kendall at the head of the table and smiled small. He smiled back but looked down quick grabbing his beer. "You want one?" He raised it as he stood up, but I shook my head.

"I would love a glass of wine, actually." He nodded drinking the rest of his beer walking off to the kitchen. "How are you guys doing?" I looked over to my best friends as I sat back and put my arm on the back of Gabe's chair. Carlos grinned big as he pushed into James's side as he grabbed his own beer bottle.

"Fantastic." I nodded slowly knowing not four days ago, they were screaming in each other's faces, because Carlos did something stupid, and although no one said it, his stupid mistake got 4 agents killed.

"I got laid so even better than fantastic." I rolled my eyes as an empty wine glass got but in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and tensed up as Kendall poured blood red wine into my glass. When it was halfway full I saw him start to bend down, to probably kiss me. But I leaned forward fast, and grabbed my wine, so he couldn't. As I took a small sip, I saw Carlos give me a confused look, but Gabe's loud, curious voice broke the awkwardness. Actually, just made it even more awkward.

"What is laid daddy?" I snorted up wine into my nose and lowered the glass fast, covering my face, staring right at James. Carlos and James burst into a fit of laughter, pissing me off. Gabe laughed with them as he reached forward for another crayon and I wiped my nose and mouth shaking my head.

"Nothing Gabe. Ignore your gross Uncle's." Gabe laughed louder at that as I continued to glare at my friends. James shrugged, picking up a whiskey glass rubbing Carlos's arm. It felt semi-normal.

Our dinner consisted of a homemade lasagna and hearty salad. And a lot of laughs. Kendall and I really did say two words to each other, because yes, I was upset. I tried not to make it obvious to James and Carlos, but when dinner was done, Carlos offered to help me with the kitchen, and dishes, and he hounded me. I told him, we just got into a little argument about Jimmy following me, and Carlos, thankfully changed the subject to that. He told me James had two guys watching him every time he went to work at the school summer camp program and although he hated it, he understood. We talked for a while as we cleaned, and when we got finished we went out to the beach with Gabe, while James and Kendall talked about work. Carlos and I continued to talk as Gabe ran around in the shallow water, finding rocks and shells, and on the rare times, sea creatures. It was a quiet, relaxing night that I finished off with my 4th glass of wine. Because I was tipsy, I let Gabe stay out in the water, well past the sun going down. I only realized it was almost 10 o'clock because James came out and told Carlos they were leaving. I forced James to carry the very obviously tired Gabe into the house because I could barely walk myself. When we got in, James handed Gabe to Kendall and they said their goodbyes. I waited by the front door, until they were gone completely. After that, I knew of only one place I wanted to be. Bed. I walked…rather stumbled to the kitchen where I saw Kendall walking up the stairs, talking quietly to Gabe who was almost asleep on his shoulder. I nodded walking to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before disappearing into the bedroom.

I found it a lot easier to wake up after a night of drinking, if you've brushed your teeth. So, I did. I splashed water on my face and squirted some cologne on my neck, to get rid of any smell of the wine so if I woke up feeling sick, the smell wouldn't make it worse. I went pee, a lot, and then finally made it back to the bed. I shoved the blankets back, slipped out of my jeans, shirt, and even my boxers. It was definitely the wine talking, with me getting nude. I was horny. No matter Kendall crushing my spirit about helping Robbie, I was really hoping I'd get some crazy sex. As I got under the covers, and laid flat on my back, I started to rub myself, groaning very quietly. I heard, from out in the rest of the house Kendall turning off the soft music I hadn't noticed until now, and probably locking all the windows and doors. I turned my head away from our bedroom door and slowed down my stroking hearing him coming down the hall to our room. When I heard the door open quietly, I took my hand off my dick and closed my eyes taking my hands out from under the blanket. "You alright?"

"Real good babe." I turned my head slowly, opening my eyes seeing him pulling his shirt off his body, walking to the bed. His tanned, tattooed, muscular body came into view and I groaned again as he stopped by the bed.

"Real good meaning?" I chuckled watching him pull himself up on the bed with me, locking eyes with me.

"Meaning I am rather tipsy and super horny." He smirked pushing the blankets off me and glanced down my body. I heard him suck in a hard breath as my hand gripped around my cock and I reached out with my other hand, touching his face.

"Just tipsy? Not drunk?" He looked back up to my face and I sat myself up slowly keeping his eyes locked on mine. "About what we talked about earlier…"

"No talking. Please?" He opened his mouth as he got right beside me and replaced my hand with his. I moaned looking down and watched him rub up and down slowly.

"I know I'm not the only one who noticed the tension Logan." I laughed closing my eyes and moved my hand down from his face, to his sweats. I quickly shoved my hand inside and squeezed onto his soft cock. "We need to talk about it eventually."

"You won't like us talking about it Kendall."

"Why?" I looked up fast and took my hand out of his sweats. He sat back on his feet and let me go. "How do you know what I'm going to say? And how could you not even give me a chance to explain?"

"Explain what? You gave me an answer to my question. Over and done with Kendall." He sighed out putting his hands on his thighs and I shook my head, feeling my buzz slowly starting to fade. "What do you want me to say? It sucks. I had this stupid idea in my head that I, for once, could do something great…amazing even, for someone who needs it, and now I can't. It hurts, but I'll get over it. Talking about it, until we're blue in the face won't change anything, so can we move on?" We locked eyes again and I raised my eyebrows. He opened his mouth, to say something that would ruin my mood no doubt and I sighed out, starting to get myself off the bed. However, I was grabbed, a little tight on my arm and pulled back, and down hard. I laid flat on my back and looked up with wide eyes as Kendall urged me to roll over. I did, only because I saw him starting to pull his sweats off. I swallowed hard rolling onto my stomach, feeling him move over me. I started to rise up on my knees, but his big hand, gently held me down in place, in the middle of my back. I am not one for domination. I don't like the feeling. But because he was gentle, and wasn't being loud or mean, it actually turned me on. I bent my arms at my elbows and raised up, just form my chest up. I felt his bare dick rub over my ass a few times before it dipped down between my thighs. I groaned out, low and deep and put my head down as he pushed my right ass cheek away from my left one. I felt something cold touch my hole but kept my head down and tensed up as I felt him start to push himself inside me. His legs were outside mine, so my legs were pretty close together. It was a little uncomfortable as he pushed himself inside all the way, but it was way more enjoyable that anything else. Once he was fully in me, I raised my head and moaned out, watching his arms go outside on either side of my head. He held himself up as he kissed the back of my head, and slowly rolled his hips back, just to push them back in. It was hard. But it felt amazing. I turned and attached my lips to his forearm, closing my eyes tight knowing this was going to be quick and rough.

I fell asleep about 5 minutes after we had sex. He le me curl up around his arm as he held me from behind. We kept the blanket off us and fell asleep, not saying one word. I didn't care that we just glossed over everything and just fucked instead. And when I woke up, I still didn't care. Honestly, if we didn't talk about it again, I'd be super happy. Because then I wouldn't feel like shit for not going through with it. But when I woke up, I found I was alone. I stretched out on the bed and felt nobody. I frowned rolling onto my back and rubbed my eyes, hearing soft talking, and laughing coming from the living room. I forced myself up and out of bed, knowing Gabe wanted to do a million things and went right to the dresser. I grabbed a pair of boxers, and then went to the closet as I pulled them on my legs. When I snapped them on my waist I turned on the light in our closet and pulled down a pair of black jeans. As I glanced through my shirts, I heard a new laugh. A female laugh. I frowned as I pulled my jeans on and turned to Kendall's side of the closet. I found a plain black and white plaid shirt and yanked it down. As I pulled it on I walked back out to the bed and went to my side. I zipped my jeans up and sat on the edge of the bed, rolling the sleeves up on my shirt. I sighed out and stood back up buttoning the shirt up, just the bottom 4 buttons. I grabbed my phone and watch and slipped the phone in my back pocket and walked out putting my watch on. I heard a loud shriek of Gabe laughing, followed again by that female laugh. And, to my surprise, James's laugh. I could always tell James's laugh from everyone else. When I got out to the front of the house, I sighed out seeing it empty. Except there was a small plate of muffins on the dining room table, along with a coffee carafe and a black mug. I walked to it, not even bothering to question it, and poured myself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a muffin. I heard the laugh again from Gabe from the living room and walked out to it slowly, eating from my muffin. As soon as I walked in however I stopped, mid bite of my muffin. Kendall stood up from the end of the black leather couch holding a cup of coffee and smiled big at me. "Hi babe." I swallowed my muffin hard and turned my attention to James and Gabe sitting on the couch, playing with a couple of his toys. And sitting next to Gabe, smiling, and looking at ease, was Robbie's social worker. Diana Jones.

"Doctor Mitchell! SO good to see you again!" She jumped up from the couch, putting her coffee cup down, and rushed to me, extending her hand. I quickly ate the rest of my muffin and wiped my hand of on my jeans, taking her hand. I took a quick sip of my coffee and swallowed everything in my mouth harshly. "You have such a beautiful home. Kendall was just telling about when he designed it. And showed me the beautiful view of the ocean out there. This place is just amazing." I nodded letting her hand go and glanced over to Kendall who was smiling small at me. "You did not say your son was so smart and funny Doctor. He's had me in stiches all morning!" She turned, beaming big and I quickly eyed Kendall raising my eyebrows.

"Diana…will you excuse Logan and me? We need to go get that paperwork." My mouth dropped open and Kendall walked to me, grabbing my bicep. I stared down at James who smirked as he drank from his coffee and Kendall pulled me out of the living room. I turned quick, staring up at his face as he walked me into the kitchen. "I thought you said she was a cunt?" I pulled my arm out of his grasp and watched him stop in front of the counter, where a stack of papers were. The adoption papers.

"What the hell is going on?" He grabbed a pen and turned, leaning against the counter crossing his arms over his chest.

"I love you Logan. I love your kid and I love this domesticated life I'm living with you." I set my coffee on the counter beside me and stepped closer to him, scrunching my face together. "One of the many reason I love you, is because of the amazingly brave, smart, kind and generous man you are. You make me want to be just like that. You make me better. So much so, I tossed and turned all night, feeling like of all the shit I've put you through since we started dating…this…" He turned just a little and grabbed the packet. "Not doing this with you, would be the worst thing I could do to you. Because it would be changing your entire persona. I don't want that." I looked down quick, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach. "I was hesitant to let Gabe live here. Mostly because I'm not good with kids. But again, you've made me better. I figure…a 16-year-old wont eb that much different than an 8-year-old. And if we can't make it work, at least we tried, and we tried together." I threw myself at him fast, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level. I closed my eyes tight and pressed my lips together hard, so I wouldn't sob out.

"She's going to let us adopt him?"

"I just need to put my John Handcock on here, and she has a few more papers to give us to sign, but yes. Between your salary, my salary, our house, and the fact that you're a doctor make sus perfect candidates to adopt a hurt teenager." I pulled back slowly, putting my hands on his cheeks shaking my head. I opened my mouth and my eyes at the same time, but he smirked. "I may have also pulled some strings, with the help of James, to persuade the state. But when that kid is released from the hospital, he'll come right here." I frowned stepping back, trying to pull away from him, but he locked his hands behind my back.

"What do you mean you pulled some strings?" I chuckled looking over my head and shrugged.

"I think the less you know the better you'll feel." I opened my mouth to yell at him, to tell me what he meant, but stopped. Because I heard my kid laughing form the living room and had the love of my life holding tight onto me. I suppose, I didn't really need to know.


	12. Chapter 12: The Monster

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I hate walking into a room and the people in it, automatically stop talking. Like now. I know I was late, and I know I probably looked like a fucking mess. But I was a mess, to be fair. Everything that has happened with Steven, to several agents being killed, to the 16-year-old teenager Logan and I adopted just yesterday, was slowly starting to make me unraveled. Yesterday, after having a two hour longer meeting with Diana, Logan and I cleared out the room next door to Gabe's and bought a bunch of furniture to put inside it. We explained to Gabe he was going to have a buddy living next to him, who was a little older than him, and he was ecstatic. He helped us clean up the rest of the house, and by the end of the night, we were all happy, and content. Getting that call this morning that I needed to come into the office, to talk with none other than John Mitchell, was irritating and pissed me off. Being told Logan and Gabriel had to come with me, was worse. Actually, waking Gabe up at 6 was the worst part, but I didn't mind it so much now. I was holding Logan's hand in one, while Gabe clung to my other one skipping. It was funny…not 30 minutes ago, he was screaming and fighting Logan to not be woken up. Now, with a meal from McDonalds in his tummy, and the prospect of going shopping when we were done here made him completely different. Happy.

I let Gabe walk in before me but glanced around the room tensing up, after I pushed it open. Sitting, handcuffed to the table by his wrists and ankles, was John Mitchell. He had two armed agents beside him, both not looking happy. John's eyes first went to Gabe who, ran right in and went to James and Carlos who were sitting in two chairs up against the wall, sort of behind John. "Uncle's!" I felt Logan squeeze onto my hand as I let him walk past me, and I shut the door. I heard it lock into place and glanced to the two agents, with one of them clearing his throat and stepping away from John, to me.

"Diamond has already been filled in on everything. John is secured to the table but has requested that it is just your five in here with him. Diamond gave the okay." I nodded as he walked past me and looked at the second agent. He was double checking the cuffs on the old man, who was smiling small at Gabe who was now sitting on one of James's knees. I swallowed hard as the other agent walked past me, and not five seconds later, heard the door shut, and lock into place. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at John who was still looking over at his grandson.

"He looks just like you Logan." I let my eyes wonder to Logan who was standing beside James, one hand on Gabe's head. "Does he know who I am?" Logan shook his head once and looked at me. He wasn't happy about this. He didn't want Gabe to ever meet John, because he didn't want John to disappoint Gabriel, like all the times he disappointed Logan. Promising he'd be a better man…promising he always be there for him. He never wanted Gabe to experience that. Yet here we were. "Hello Gabriel. My name is John."

"Hi John!" Gabe waved big making me smirk as he glanced back to his dad. "Daddy can we go now?" Logan chuckled looking to his dad and I cleared my throat.

"What do you want John? Why'd you have them call us in?" John turned slowly to me and motioned to the chair across from him smiling small.

"Do you remember when you and I had that friendly little chat last Saturday?" I rolled my eyes quickly yanking the chair out from under the table and sat down hard. I sat back crossing my arms over my chest again and stared blankly at John. "I told you to look into the people around you…your friends, and co-workers." I nodded watching James stand, handing Gabe down to Carlos, and walk to me. He stood right beside me making John look up at him. "I am man enough to admit, that you were right Kendall." He looked back down to me, and for the first time in a very long time, I saw John look…sincere. "You asked if I was still taking money from Russian thugs, and I told you no. Your gut instinct, again something I admire, steered you in the right direction."

"But we know now that Demetri's family isn't actually coming into the states. That it was something Steven made up." John glanced up to James slowly with both eyebrows raised and suddenly, what John was trying to tell us, hit me hard in the face.

"SO how else would John have known that?" I looked up at James who frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. I laughed and looked back to John, sitting up straight. "You were working for Steven?" I heard a gasp from Logan, and while John turned to him, I remained staring at John shaking my head. "So, let me see if I got all this right. You were taking orders from Steven, which was just orders from C.I.A. agents…you were getting threats from Carlos to do certain things, you wouldn't need to do, in terms of Demetri's family not coming into the states." John nodded sitting back and smiled at me, as I continued. "Please stop me if I'm wrong here John, but I don't think anyone ever threatened you, or your son and grandson. And I think you went to see Logan at work the other day, knowing full well James, or at least I would be there, and we'd take you in. You wanted us to arrest you, so we would come to work, and maybe question Steven so he could pull off what he did. You knew the whole time Steven was planning on breaking out, and that he had the help of several agents to do so. How does that sound John? Familiar?" John slowly looked down and folded his hands together on his lap. I stood up quick and looked at James. "He is to be put in solitary, with no communication from anyone, except you or I."

"Wait…" Logan moved forward quick and gave me a very pleading look. "Shouldn't he have the chance to explain?"

"Explain how four agents blood is now on his hands? Or that a very deranged, crazy, well trained prisoner is out of custody, running around, freely?" Logan sighed out and gently pushed James back, and then pushed me to the side. He took my seat and leaned forward staring at his dad.

"Why did you want me and Gabe here?" John looked up fast and also leaned forward. I quickly stepped forward and stood protectively beside Logan. "If everything Kendall said is true…why confess now? After almost a whole week of Steven being out? And why do it with Gabe and I here?"

"Because I can help find him." I watched James quickly take the seat beside Logan and also lean forward. "I know my track record is for shit. I know I've done very bad things in my life. I know I have to have a good time behind bars. But I know I can make some of it right by telling you all what I know about Steven's plan." I scoffed shaking my head and ignored the dirty looks I got from James and Logan. "And I figured…since this will probably be the last chance I have at getting to meet my grandson, I'd make my move." Logan sat up a little and tilted his head still looking at his dad. "Yes...everything Kendall said, is true. I was still working with Steven. He contacted me, via an agent Carson. He told me he would help me get out of the country undetected, and into a safe house, if I helped him out. That meant sending those horrible letters to Carlos and forcing him to threaten well…me." I looked over to Carlos who was staring at John with wide fearful eyes. It only further my anger. "Steven promised me you and Gabriel would not be hurt, or even touched. I believed him. He only had it out for Agent Knight and Diamond. He convinced me to get arrested by either one of you." He looked to James shrugging slightly. "With me in your custody, he figured you would both be here at one point and I would convince you guys to go talk to Steven who…well you know the rest." He sat back a little and sighed out looking down again. Again…he looked sincere, but I wasn't buying it just yet. "I will admit I was curious why he was so against you Diamond but then he informed me of the one-time fling between the two of you and…"

"Excuse me?" James stood up fast and turned to me. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"You never told Kendall?" I saw Carlos get beside James quick but was slowly starting to let my vision get clouded with red. "Ken…when James cheated on me so many moons ago it was with…Steven." I kept my eyes locked on James even when I felt Logan put his hands on me, and tug gently.

"We can deal with that later, right? What is important right now, is that my dad can help us get Steven. Please let him help." I grabbed Logan gently and shoved him back, away from me. "Kendall please…"

"I had your back dude. I let you crash on my couch when Carlos kicked you out. I talked hours and hours with you about that shit…and you didn't find it important to tell me the reason you and Carlos almost divorced was because of my then boyfriend?"

"You guys hadn't started dating yet." His voice was low and quiet, but still echoed through my brain. "I fucked up okay…I was never in love with Steven. It was just a fuck up."

"Yeah that's why he's pretty pissed at you Agent Diamond." I snapped my head to John fast who smirked looking up at me. "It seems Steven never wanted to end up with you. He wanted James from the get-go. When James wouldn't leave his husband for him, he went to the next best thing. Which I guess is you."

"Dad, not helpful." I laughed turning away and put my hand son my hips walking to the door. "Kendall please just sit down and let him tell you what he knows so we can put Steven behind bars again. Please." I stopped right in front of the door and stared blankly at the metal of it. "Dad…what can you tell them, to help them?"

"Well for one, Steven hasn't been in the country for the last week. He got on a private jet, with at least 6 of those agents, and went back home to England to recoup. When he is comfortable with his plan he's coming back into the states and…I'm not sure what." I laughed loudly and turned quick. Logan shot back up from his seat and stood in front of James giving me a serious look.

"So, you woke us all up to tell us what exactly? Shit that I already knew, and that regardless of what you say, a whole lot of useless fucking information." John looked down and I could have sworn he was pouting. And then it hit me. "And the reason you wanted Logan here, was to make him feel bad, so he could talk James and I into helping you." Logan sighed out and sat back down leaning on the table facing his dad again. "James, I think…"

"It doesn't matter what you think." I stopped and looked to James who was standing up and pulling his phone out. "You remember when I got promoted and got put in charge of this building?" I raised my eyebrows as James got right in my face. "That means I call the shots. Not you." I felt my stomach twist as he pushed past me and went right to the door. I heard it open but not close. "Take Mr. Mitchell back to his cell and make sure no one…not one person besides myself, communicates with him in any way." I looked around the room, to see John slowly standing himself up still looking at me. Smirking. "When you want to tell me information I can use, let me know." James walked back in front of me, looking at John. "And if I find out you've lied to me, or have led us down any wrong road, I swear to you John, you will be put in solitary confinement and rot inside for the rest of your life. Understand?" John chuckled raising his wrists, as one of the agents started to detach him from the table, while the other worked on his ankles. We all watched in silence as John became detached and grabbed firmly by both agents. I crossed my arms over my chest as he started to walk out, past me, still fucking smirking.

"Bye John!" I snapped my head to Gabe who was running to Logan, raising his un-casted arm, waving big.

"Bye little Gabriel." John wiggled one finger at Gabe who held around Logan smiling big. "Call me if you need anything Logan. You know where to find me." I looked right to Logan who was smiling at his dad, as he held around Gabe. When I heard the door shut I tensed up seeing Carlos rush to James and shove him hard.

"Why would you keep him in the dark about Steven?" I sighed out hard and walked to the table, taking my seat again, sitting behind Logan. Gabe pushed off Logan and then pushed me back and climbed on my lap. I sat back and let him get himself comfortable on me, as he reached forward to play with the chains that were just holding his grandfather to the table. "And how can you just blindly trust John over your partner?" I laughed rubbing Gabe's back as someone, probably Logan, gripped the back of my neck. "Aren't you going to say anything Kendall?"

"I'm not the one who calls the shots. Not my place." Gabe jiggled the chain harshly making all sorts of noises. I remained staring at the back of his head as the hand on my neck gripped tighter.

"Well it's not." I looked up quick seeing James standing in front of me, on the other side of the table. "When you and I were partners, I let you take the lead a lot of the times. And in those times, we got ourselves into a world of shit."

"James…" Carlos put a hand on him, but James shoved him off, leaning forward on the table, locking eyes with me.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to bring Steven and those rouge agents in. With or without you behind me. You wanna be pissed off, be my guest. But don't interrupt my mission. And do not try to undermine me. Because I will put you on desk duty." James stood up straight fast and turned walking out of the room, slamming the door shut hard behind him. Gabe jumped and turned to it, but quickly went back to his play with the chain.

"Jesus Christ…I am so sorry Kendall. James has been rather uneasy since Steven got out. He's actually been a world class dickhead but…I didn't think he'd take it out on you, of all people."

"Well there is quite a mess to clean up. Everyone is under serious stress." I turned to look up to Logan who sighed out and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Robbie is going to be released from the hospital at 2 this afternoon. We need to get his room ready." I nodded as he looked over to Carlos, gently pulling Gabe off my lap. "If he's stuck at work all day, you are more than welcome to come hang out. Meet Robbie." I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees as soon as Gabe got off. I put my head down and closed my eyes, feeling my world caving in. "Do…"

"Just give me a minute." There was a quick, soft sweet kiss to my open neck in the back that sort of made me feel better. "Carlos…can we talk?" It went quiet around me but there was one more kiss to my neck, a little longer and harder this time, before I heard Logan grunt.

"Gabe and I will go wonder around for a minute. Maybe calm James the hell down." I raised my head and turned it watching Logan walk to the door, Gabe on his hip. When they disappeared out the door, I turned back to Carlos who was sitting in the seat John was cuffed to. He leaned forward smiling small and I shook my head.

"Is that why you've always had some resentment towards me?" He laughed shaking his head and leaned forward even more.

"When James told me, he had an affair with some nerdy therapist at his work, I wanted to kill him. You remember that?" I nodded sitting back and he shrugged. "James told me his name and I grew to hate him. But when he told me the only reason he cheated was because he was going to mandatory sessions with Steven…and Steven somehow got in his head, I got over it. I know James didn't cheat because he didn't love me any less. But when he told me, he told you about Steven and then you turn around and start dating the guy…I don't know. I felt like you were trying to make a point. That you didn't care about my feelings or the fact that my husband already screwed him. I know you've always had James's back and I love you for that. I got used to the idea that, that meant on everything. Bro's before hoes type thing."

"It was never like that Los." He raised a hand and nodded. "I would have never dated Steven had I known…"

"I know Kendall. I mean…I know that now." I smirked slowly standing myself, seeing him do the same. "I'm sorry he snapped at you there…he is feeling a lot of guilt for those four agents being killed. And I know no one has said it, but I can see it in his eyes. He's blaming me for not coming to him sooner about the letters and threats I got." I shook my head as he walked around the table to me.

"It is not your fault Carlos. You did what you did because you wanted to protect your husband. It is not your fault."

"I know…but James told me the agents information that I gave to him…that was so he could bribe them into helping him. If I hadn't done that…" I quickly pulled Carlos into me and hugged around him, setting my chin on his head. "I just want this all to be over and done with. So, everything can go back to normal."

"It wont Los. Nothing will be the same again. Promise." He laughed under me holding me tighter. I felt the need to tell him I cared about him, and if anything went down between him and James, because of how James was acting, that he could call me, but nothing came out. Because the silence around us was far too comforting. I wanted to stay just like this. Maybe not even with Carlos. Just by myself so I could slowly destruct myself. It's what I did best.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome Home

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was being very patient but was very nervous. Excited. Eager. Scared. Tired. Way too many emotions for my current mental state. I knew, at any moment something could set me off. I could snap and just give up on all of it, and crawl in a hole, and die. But I don't think it would happen at this moment. I hoped not anyway. I was a little irritated that I was by myself but didn't say anything about it. Kendall offered to take care of Gabe while I got Robbie. I know the only reason he wanted to do that, was so he didn't have to sit in the hospital and wait, much like I have been doing for the past 45 minutes. I got to sit with him, Robbie that is, while they talked about his injuries. But it was a rather busy day in the hospital and Robbie's doctor, one I didn't know all that well, kept getting pulled out to deal with another patient. Because Robbie was being discharged he wasn't at the top of the priority list. I got it. But I wanted to go home. I wanted to get Robbie set up in his room and start to make him feel better. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. I couldn't do that inside this room, or in this hospital. Because in the hospital, he was reminded by every single person, that his dad was a scumbag. Nurses, doctors, social workers were constantly checking on him. Making sure he was comfortable and okay. I could tell it got to him after a while. It's probably why he was so happy to be told I was going to be the one looking after him. He was happy, and then got sad because as he put it, he thought it was a temporary thing. I guess no one told him, myself and Kendall were now his legal guardians. When I came in this afternoon to get him, to take him home, I told him that little fact. He cried. He thanks me over and over, and promised he'd be a good kid. That hurt more than seeing him wince every time he moved his body. "Okay kid-o." I looked up from my phone fast and shot up, out of my chair I'd been sitting in ever since I got here. Doctor Rea walked in right to the foot of Robbie's bed opening up his folder that had his release papers in it. "I think because Doctor Mitchell is your guardian, I can confidently let you go, without talking your ear off about what you should and shouldn't be doing." I smiled small as Robbie sat himself up in the bed and swung his legs quickly. He was already dressed. In his black skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt I bought for him, before I came here. He just needed to get his shoes put on, and he would be ready to leave. "That collar bone is going to be hell to heal. I am going to say no lifting of anything. Don't raise that arm for any reason, understand?" Robbie nodded looking down to his arm in a sling. It was just to help him not move his arm and shoulder for any reason. "As for your ribs…no exercise at all. No running, no swimming and no sports. When you come in, in a month for a follow up, we will discuss when you can go back to activity like that. Any questions for me?" Doctor Rea looked up quick and smiled big. I shook my head taking the folder from him, as he extended it to me. "Well guys…get home safe. Call if something isn't right, and you can't help him." I nodded fast as the doctor put out a hand for Robbie. Robbie took it, and let the doctor help him off his bed. "Let's get you home buddy."

I watched with wide, tearful eyes, holding onto Robbie's backpack, as Robbie was slowly pushed out of the ward, with multiple people saying goodbye to him. Because of his situation, a lot of people were touched by him. He made quite the impression on many nurses and doctors. Everyone wanted him to get better, and healthy. And they constantly told him, he'd be able to do that very fast, with me. A lot of the nurses were sad to see him leave, because he is a sweet kid, with compliments for days. But as he was pushed out by his ICU nurse to the parking lot and valet, all of them told him, they were happy to see him looking better, and finally getting to go home. To a good home. A real home. I forced myself not to cry, because I didn't want to creep the kid out. Instead, I kept myself calm and quiet as we waited for my car to be brought to the valet booth. When it was, I quickly placed his back pack in the backseat and helped the nurse put him in my passenger seat. When he was in, and buckled, I said goodbye to the nurse and climbed in fast, immediately turning the A/C on and turning the radio down. "Okay." I pulled my seatbelt on, and turned to see him glancing around my car, gently holding around his stomach. "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm in a dream." I chuckled putting my car in drive, and lightly pressed on the gas. "I still don't know why I deserve to not only be adopted by a doctor, but by a doctor who drives a BMW, and has a rather expensive watch on his wrist."

"It's just stuff Robbie." He laughed quietly as I pulled up to a red light and turned to him. "You know…I didn't want to adopt you because I wanted to rub my BMW and expensive watch in your face." He turned to me fast and shook his head.

"I didn't mean anything by it Doctor Mitchell. I just…" I laughed loudly, reaching out, and put my hand on his knee softly.

"Please don't call me Doctor Mitchell. We live together now. Call me Logan. And all I'm saying is, you are a 16-year-old boy who doesn't deserve to have half the worries or stresses you've encountered. I want to help. Kendall wants to help." He nodded looking back to the front just as I did. I drove through the green light and sat back a little taking my hand off his knee.

"And Kendall is your boyfriend?" I nodded grabbing the steering wheel with both hands feeling my stomach grumble. "And you guys have a kid…Gabriel?"

"Yes and no. Gabe is from a previous relationship." I saw him nod and smirked. "My son…he has always asked why he didn't have any siblings. He's over the moon to meet you. I'm sorry for how…he's a little crazy at first. If he makes you feel uncomfortable or anything like that, just let me know."

"I think they only thing that would make me uncomfortable is if he jumps on me or something. He's not going to jump on me, is he?" I laughed looking over to him shaking my head fast. He smirked back and cleared his throat looking out his window. "I don't know if you would mind do something for me, but I have quite a bit of my stuff at my house, I would like to get. If you want me to take the bus, or whatever to get it…" I reached out again, touching his arm this time and shook my head.

"The police…and your social worker cleared out your room and the majority of your dad's house. They packed up a lot of your stuff. It is in your room at my house…I didn't have them bring your bed, or dresser or any of that stuff. Kendall and I got all of that new yesterday and have it all set up. I also got all your clothes cleaned." I saw him shake his head fast as he looked out his window still clenching his fists on his unhurt side.

"I don't deserve that." I laughed letting him go and sped up fast, going through a yellow light, and climbed onto freeway checking my side. "What does Kendall do for a living? I don't think you ever told me." I saw in the corner of my eye, him wipe at his eye and I sighed out knowing he was trying to shift the conversation to something other than everything I've done for him.

"Well…he's a…" I paused glancing in my rearview mirror and smirked at the all too familiar car driving behind me. "He's a C.I.A. agent." He snapped his head to me fast, holding around his stomach again, mouth hanging open. "Right now, he is a trainer within the agency. Because of that, we've worked out a schedule to where he works during the days, and I'll work nights, so you and Gabe are never left alone."

"He's…a secret agent?" I laughed looking at him as I swerved into the far-left lane speeding up some more. "Let me get this straight…a gay couple adopted me, and their jobs are doctor and C.I.A. agent. And they have an 8-year-old son, and from what I can tell, have a shit ton of money." I laughed sitting back and relaxed a little, dropping one hand down to my lap. "Is this a movie or something? Or a sitcom?" I laughed glancing over to him fast, seeing him sinking down in his seat smiling to himself. "Please don't pinch me. I don't want to wake up." I looked back to the road and sighed out shaking my head. I knew eventually he would get used to the change, but for now, didn't mind how…impressed he was with my life. I didn't mind it, mostly because, I was super impressed with it too.

We talked quietly about his favorite things. Movies, music, books, and food were all discussed. He loved horror and action films. He was into metal and screamo, which made me ask what the hell that was. When he described it to me, it not sounded good at all, I felt old, but let him continue. His favorite book series was Harry Potter, which I excitedly told him Gabe was starting to grow interested in. And then he told me, for a little over this past year, all he's every really eaten was whatever his dad could afford. Which was like…pasta and rice. It killed me. But as we got to the street, leading to our driveway, I promised him he could ask for anything to eat, and I'd get it for him. Oddly enough, the first thing he said he would want to eat, is pizza. I grinned, as I pulled down the driveway and promised we'd have it for dinner tonight. "Jesus Christ." I raised my left arm and set it on my door as I slowly drove down the driveway to the huge house we were approaching. He was sitting forward, and glancing around the huge palm trees lining the concrete driveway. "How the hell is this even a real house?" I chuckled as I slowed down quiet a bit seeing Gabe, and Kendall standing in front of the open garage door, both holding onto pool toys. "Christ…that guy is huge." I smiled as Kendall turned slowly and waved fast, dropping the many pool toys to the ground, pushing Gabe back as I pulled up right behind his tiny sports car in the garage. "Kendall and Gabriel, right?" I nodded turning my car off as Kendall walked around it, to Robbie's side. I watched with happy eyes as Kendall pulled the kids door open. "Hi-hi…I'm…"

"Let me meet him!" I leaned onto my steering wheel, covering my mouth so I didn't laugh out loud, seeing Gabe pushing Kendall back, looking in at Robbie and I. "Hi! My name Is Gabriel Joseph! What's yours?" Gabe extended his unbroken arm up to Robbie who took it quickly and shook it softly.

"Robbie. Nice to meet you Gabriel." They let hands go and Gabe pointed up and back to Kendall who was standing back, leaning against the door, smirking.

"This is Mr. Kendall. But you don't have to call him Mr. Kendall. You can call him Kendall or poop head." I lowered my hand fast and bent slightly to give Kendall a dirty look. He smirked and gently pulled Gabe back and then scooped him up fast.

"Let's let him get out of the car, before we start handing out nicknames." Gabe nodded, and I sprang into action seeing Robbie taking off his seatbelt. "Nice to meet you finally Robbie. I've heard a lot about you." I shut my door fast and ran around the front of the car, going to Kendall and Gabe. I put a hand on Kendall's back and pushed past them, putting out my other hand for Robbie.

"Hopefully good things." Kendall laughed behind me, as I helped Robbie slide down out of the car. He groaned and gasped and threw his good arm around my neck, holding himself up quick using me as support. I walked him away from the car slowly and looked up to the house sighing out.

"You think you can make it up those steps?" I motioned to the deck steps and he groaning nodding.

"I think so." I heard the door shut behind us and waited until Kendall appeared before us. He put Gabe on the ground and gently swatted at his butt pushing him to the mess of toys in front of the garage.

"I'll help. Gabe why don't you grab some of those toys and get the front door for us." Gabe ran fast to the pile and grabbed an unopened bag of diving toys, and a pool noodle. I frowned at the newness of it and looked over to Kendall who gently held around Robbie as we started to walk behind the running Gabe.

"Are those new?" He nodded looking down at our feet. "Why?"

"Well…your son is an exact replica of you, that's why." I frowned again as we got to the first step and he chuckled. "We go at your speed dude." Robbie nodded and raised his left leg and put it on the step. I quickly helped him push up on me to get his other leg up. "He wanted to get Robbie pool toys, so they could play together." I saw Robbie glance up and forward to my son who was struggling trying to get the door open, with one hand, while he still held onto the noodle and bag. "Two more man." Robbie groaned out and stepped up hard and quick. I walked with him as he pushed through the pain and walked up both steps, breathing out hard when he was at the top. He quickly took his arm off around my neck and I stepped back, giving him space. "Alright…welcome home." Kendall put his arm out and in front of him, and let Robbie walk past him, going into the house. I smiled to myself crossing my arms over my chest feeling nothing, but happiness surround me. "Come on babe." Kendall walked to me, kissing my forehead and wrapped around me, pushing me to the door.

"Holy shit…" I wrapped an arm around Kendall as we got in behind Robbie who was looking around breathing hard. "This house is huge."

"Yeah and this is just the front of it." Robbie glanced back at us as Kendall shut the door and chuckled. "If you keep going down, the kitchen is on the right, and around that wall is the living room." Robbie nodded grabbing the handle for the stairs, as he slowly started to descend down them. I glanced up to Kendall, smelling something suddenly and frowned.

"Did you cook something?" He shook his head slipping a hand into my back pocket of my jeans. "I smell something good."

"Yeah…Gabe wanted pizza, again, for dinner, and I knew I wouldn't feel like going out again, so I just got it when we went to the store." I saw Robbie turn slowly and grin at me. I let Kendall go fast walking quickly down to Robbie who was looking back into the kitchen. I glanced in, smirking at the two pizza boxes on the table, along with smaller boxes, I had to assume were chicken wings. I put one hand on Robbie's back and rubbed it glancing up to his face.

"Told you I'd get pizza for dinner." He laughed walking slowly to the island and pulled a bar stool out sitting down carefully. I walked to the pizza boxes slowly feeling Gabe run next to me and grab my hand. "Did you behave yourself for Kendall?" I looked down to Gabe who nodded fast getting on tip toes as he reached for one of the pizza boxes. I opened it fast for him and let him grab a huge slice of cheese pizza immediately putting it in his mouth.

"What happened to your arm Gabriel?" I looked over to Robbie who was sitting, looking as small as he could, at the island. Gabe let me go and ran around to the other side of the counter. I smirked as I opened up the second pizza box and pulled a pepperoni off a slice of pizza. I saw the mop of Gabe's brown hair and then his little face as he sat next to Robbie who sat back and looked down at Gabe's casted arm.

"I fell down! I was trying to scare my daddy and Mr. Kendall, and I jumped off a desk, roaring as loud as I could! Like a lion…" Robbie nodded slowly gently holding Gabe's arm as he put it up in front of his face. "Like this…roar!" Robbie jumped back in his seat and made a 'scared' face. "Is that what happened to you too?" Robbie's smile left his face as Kendall got behind me, gripping my hips. I swallowed hard seeing Gabe lower his arm and frown. "It's okay. I don't like telling people certain things too. Like why my poppa doesn't live with us anymore…or what Mr. Kendall does for a job." Kendall laughed behind me, putting his lips on the back of my head moving his hands over my stomach.

"You are too smart for your own good Gabriel." Both Gabe and Robbie turned to me and Kendall, who set his chin on my head.

"What does that mean Kendall?" Gabe picked up his pizza and chewed off a small bite bouncing around in his seat.

"Nothing…would you like a plate for that pizza?" Gabe shook his head harshly and set the pizza on the bare counter, sliding off his stool.

"Can I show Robbie his room? It's right next to mine!" I smirked seeing Robbie slid off the stool, holding around his stomach sighing out. "It's upstairs…daddy and Kendall sleep down here in their room, which means we get our own house upstairs." I laughed seeing Robbie let Gabe take his hand and lead him to the stairs.

"Be gentle Gabe. Don't rush him and don't pull on him!" I yelled it as they both disappeared to the stairs, and started to walk up them, slowly. "What is up with Gabe? Did you give him sugar or something?" I was turned quick and shoved into by Kendall, who was grinning big. I put my hands on his shoulders and quirked up an eyebrow. "I was going to call you, but I figured I tell you when I saw you…my boss approved me switching to nights. I'll be working 4 days, 7pm to 7am. Figure by the time I get home, you'll be just about leaving." He nodded bending slightly, rubbing our groins against each other. I closed my eyes letting him kiss onto my neck, as his hands rubbed up and down my sides. "Have you talked to James?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" I frowned opening my eyes and pushed him back. We locked eyes as he shrugged and pushing some fingers into my back pants pocket. "I have to wait for him to tell me what to do. So, I will. Seeing as I'm now just a lap dog to him."

"He's your boss."

"Yeah and he used to be my best friend. That should be more important. I'm sorry…I know you are on weird grounds with your dad right now, but we shouldn't just be throwing all our trust in him. He was working with Steven this whole time, and were supposed to think he's suddenly not?" I opened my mouth, but he shook his head fast. "This bullshit line he keeps using…that he's doing this or that, to protect you and Gabe is just that…bullshit." I looked down putting my hands on his chest and he locked his hands behind my back. "If it wasn't for the fact that he has turned into this ego obsessed asshole who is out to prove to everyone that he is a better agent than me, the whole thing with him fucking around with Steven wouldn't be so bad. But I remember all that shit he said about the guy he cheated on Carlos with. How he was this amazing guy who deserved a great man to be with him. And then he introduced us. His guilt washed away…with breaking Stevens heart, because he didn't want to leave his husband when he pushed him off onto me." I looked back up to him hearing giggles form my son upstairs. "When all this is over with, I'm going to eb a desk agent, and train new recruits. Hopefully I never have to work a case for him again. That is if he lets me even work this one." I opened my mouth again to tell him James cared a lot about him, and respected him, but he turned his head quick and smiled. "Hey buddy? Where did you leave Robbie?" I turned swallowing hard and watched Gabe run to us, grinning from ear to ear.

"He wanted to change out of his jeans, but also wanted his backpack from your car daddy! Can I get it?" I nodded but stepped forward putting a hand on Gabe's chest.

"I'll help." He nodded taking my hand and pulled me hard. I glanced over my shoulder to look at Kendall who was giving me a sort of pissed off look. I didn't like it. But Gabe pulled me hard and yanked me out to the driveway fast. As I opened up the back door for him to grab the black back pack, I told him we were going to make up a plate for Robbie, for dinner, and let him get himself set up in his room. And if he wanted help, Gabe could, but only if Robbie said yes.

I let Gabe put Robbie's back pack on his back, over his shoulders, as I got a plate of boneless chicken wings and two slices of pizza on a paper plate. Kendall grabbed a cold Coke can and some napkins and we all went upstairs. I put my free hand on Gabe's head as he led the way. As we walked past his room, he quietly said hello to all his toys but kept running, right to Robbie's room. When he rounded the corner, and Kendall and I caught up to him, I stopped. Because Gabe was stopped too. I reached out grabbing Gabe's shoulder and pulled him back. Because I know my son. He's notorious for jumping onto beds, as someone slept. And the way Robbie looked, sound asleep, curled into a ball, his shoes off, and only in his boxers and t-shirt…it looked like he could use some sleep. I handed the plate back to Kendall quick and walked around Gabe, and the few boxes on the ground that was full of Robbie's life. I quickly unfolded the dark blue comforter Kendall and I got for him, and gently laid it over top Robbie. I turned off the lamp by his bed and spun fast shooing Gabe. He put the backpack on the ground by the desk, Kendall was placing the plate, and soda, quietly. I pushed Gabe out along with Kendall and shut the door, halfway. I looked back over my shoulder before walking away. I smiled. It was the first time, since meeting Robbie, that I saw him look…at ease as he slept. He didn't look scared, or unhappy, or even in pain. He looked actually very comfortable. Finally.


	14. Chapter 14: Mystery

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I remained completely still, but opened my eyes, when I felt a soft hand rubbing up and down the length of my soft dick, under my boxers. He kept his hand above my boxers but was very obvious about what he wanted, and what he was doing. Simply put, he was trying to wake me up, and get me hard. He was doing a bang-up job at both those things. The way we were laying, with his head on my chest, and one leg draped over both mine, while I laid flat on my back, was making my body go stiff and sore. But I let him continue to rub me as I looked up to the high white ceiling. I must have moved my hand or took in too a deep of a breath though, because his head raised off my chest and he turned it to look at me. I smiled small as he chuckled and laid his head back down on me taking his hand off my dick and moving it up slowly to my left peck. "Good morning."

"Definitely is, isn't it?" He laughed turning his head and kissed onto my chest softly. I raised both hands and ran them through his hair, yawning out. "I was going to go on my run this morning. Would you like to join?" He laughed again as he pushed himself up and over me shaking his head.

"I have some paperwork from work I need to look over before I go in tonight. I want to get it done before Robbie wakes up and wants to do stuff." I frowned removing my hands from him as he climbed off the bed, adjusting the sweats hanging off him. "Also…I use to do a lot of meal prep for Gabe when he was in school, and for Chris and me for work, so I'm going to cook a lot of stuff today, so I can take it for work all week. And you can too." I nodded sitting up slowly watching him go right to our dresser.

"Do you think it's good Robbie's slept this whole time?" He nodded as he pulled one of my many shirts out from my drawer and pulled it on.

"His body is telling him…he can finally relax. He's safe and now able to sleep without any worries." He turned to me, pulling the shirt down his sort of sculpted torso. I swung my legs off the side of the bed as he walked to me running both hands through his hair again. "I know I've said this like…a thousand times but thank you. Thank you for doing this with me, for me. I love you so much for it." He got right in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders leaning down. He kissed my nose and then my lips, before standing up straight. "I love you." I chuckled sliding off the bed and gripped his hips kissing his forehead.

"I love you too." He smiled big squeezing onto my dick making me gasp and jerk away, lightly shoving him. "No fair…especially because you aren't going to do anything to help me fix it." He shrugged as he turned and opened our bedroom door walking out fast. I huffed out, looking down at my dark grey boxers, clenching my fists, as I looked at now growing hard on.

After dealing with my hard on the old-fashioned way…getting in a cold ass shower and just washing my body, I dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, a plain white t-shirt and put on my socks and sneakers. As I walked out of the bedroom slipping on my watch, I heard the sound of the TV and the laughs of three separate voices. I felt good as I walked out to the clean kitchen and dining room, knowing I had a family. A sort of out of place family, but a family none the less. And my good feeling only intensified when I got out to the living room, seeing Gabe on the floor with Logan who were both sitting on their butts, looking at Robbie, who was on the couch, a blanket up and over his head. I frowned as I got to the edge of the couch, and all three looked up at me. Robbie chuckled, as he pulled the blanket off his head and Gabe jumped up, running to me. "Kendall! Robbie was just acting out the scene from the movie we were just watching! He's really funny!" I let Gabe grab my hand and swing it as he turned back to the TV pointing up to it. "Daddy said I get to watch TV all day!" I laughed seeing Logan stand up and stretch.

"Yeah…he also said you were going on a run." I turned to Robbie slowly and watched him stand himself up. He was wearing a pair of black sweats, and no shirt, showing the thick bandage around this stomach. I tried my hardest not to look at the cuts and bruises littering his body, but it was hard. Between his broken bones, and broken spirit, this kid got fucked up. It made me so pissed. "I know I'm not allowed to run, but I was wondering if I could come with you? Maybe just walk along the beach while you run?" I locked eyes with the kid, I didn't really know and felt Gabe tug on my arm.

"I wanna go!" I snapped my head to Logan fast who laughed out loud and walked to Robbie, gently placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"You feeling okay? You look pale." Robbie nodded as Logan took his hand off his forehead and turned to me. "It's up to you." I smirked as I looked down to Gabe who was bouncing around, still holding my hand. I gently squeezed it, making him look up at me.

"Go get ready. Put on your sandals, because we'll be on the beach." Gabe let me go and was out of the living room faster than the speed of sound. I laughed turning to Robbie and nodded once. "I don't need to run this morning. We'll just take a walk." Robbie nodded fast and turned to walk out of the room. I watched the whole way until he disappeared before I turned to Logan who was sitting down on the couch, grabbing the remote. "Did you wake them up?" He shook his head, yawning and I sat down next to him, putting a hand on his thigh as he raised his legs, and set his feet on the edge of the table.

"No Robbie said he woke up at about 3 this morning. He came down here, got himself some food and a drink, cleaned up after himself and watched a few movies. He said about an hour ago, Gabe came down and asked if they could watch The Good Dinosaur, which they did, and then about 20 minutes ago, Robbie helped Gabe make himself some toast. I swear to God Kendall…this kid is going to break my heart eventually." I laughed as Logan turned the TV to CNN and let him lace our hands together. "You going to be okay taking both of them?"

"Yes. We won't go that far. I don't want Robbie to over do it." I saw him nod as he laid his head on my shoulder and went still looking up at the screen in front of us. I watched as a commercial for vitamins came on and started to let my mind go numb and blank. After a solid minute of commercials, the program on CNN came on, and there was a loud sounding alarm that came on as Breaking News flashed across the screen. Logan quickly turned the volume up, and an older guy, wearing thick black glasses came on the screen shaking his head.

"We have breaking news coming out of Langley Virginia right now…uhm…from what we have gathered, it appears there was an explosion at the C.I.A. headquarters about an hour ago." I stood up fast looking wide eyed up at the screen feeling Logan get right beside me. "We don't know much right now, but the local law enforcement are urging everyone to stay away from the area. We were told that several people were being escorted out of the building by paramedics, and other first responders but we don't know the severity of injuries, or if there are any deaths. When we have someone there, on the scene, we will keep you informed. Obviously, the biggest concern right now, is that someone has be able to get into a government building, where hundreds of valuable information to the security of our nation is housed, so…I mean I think it's safe to say that this is somehow terrorist related but…when we find out more, we will let you know. Please…do not go near that area as an investigation is under way." I watched as the camera showed an imagine of a building burning…a building that I had been in multiple times. A building that a lot of good people, friends even, worked in.

"Ken…your phone." I looked down fast pulling my phone out of my pocket and answered it, ignoring James's name and photo as I put it to my ear.

"Are you seeing this shit right now?" I let out a breath as I sat down and ran a hand over my face, looking up at the screen again, seeing Logan turning the volume down. "I can't get through to anyone back East. No one over here on the West Coast has been told anything. But this shit…"

"We don't know who did it?" I felt a hand rub over my shoulder as another one rubbed my thigh.

"No. And this fucking asshole on CNN is saying it's terrorist related which is going to send everyone in this country into a fucking panic. I think it's got something to do with Steven, personally but…"

"What's our game plan?" I hated hearing Steven's name come out of James's mouth. Knowing what I know now…it pissed me off. But I wasn't petty. And there was a lot more important things to deal with right now.

"When I hear something, you'll be the first person I call. But I can't do anything, without any information. If anything, they are going to send high ranking agents to Virginia to help out with the investigation, but as of right now, we do nothing. There is nothing for us to do." I let out a hard breath hearing the running of two little feet coming towards us. "I'm going to keep trying to make some calls. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." I hung up fast, without saying goodbye and looked back up to the screen as Gabe ran in, going right to a pile of toys on the ground.

"What's going on?" Logan whispered it in my ear as he continued to rub my shoulder and thigh.

"They don't know. No one has been in contact with us, from back East. We have to wait to do anything, because we literally have no information." Logan sighed out quietly next to me and I shook my head folding my hands together, between my open knees. "James doesn't think its terrorist though."

"Steven?" I nodded turning to look at him. He was staring wide eyed up at the TV lips pressed hard together.

"I shouldn't be going on this walk but there is nothing I can do right now. Probably nothing I can do at this point." I turned back to the TV seeing several people now talking about this situation, they knew nothing about. "You ready Gabe?" I saw him nod as he tucked a teddy bear under his arm and walked to his dad's side.

"You going to take him with you?" I wanted to look to see Gabe's response but seeing Robbie walk in the room, made me stand up and look at him. He was wearing basketball shorts like me, and had a black, sort of baggy zip up hoodie over his torso. He was zipping it up slowly, showing he was wearing no shirt on underneath. Probably because it hurt his collar bone too much. "Okay…listen to Kendall please. And don't go off, running in the ocean, okay?" I felt my hand grabbed as I started to walk out, Robbie waiting for me to pass. "Don't' be afraid to let Kendall know you need to turn around."

"Okay." I walked Gabe right to the French doors leading to the deck outside, and pulled one open, letting his hand go, so he could run out in front of us. I moved out of the way for Robbie to go before me and once he did, I turned to come face to face with Logan. He put his hands on my chest and got on tippy toes, kissing my lips.

"I'll let you know if anything else is said on the news." I nodded as he pushed back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Be careful. I love you." I laughed walking outside and continued to smile seeing Gabe bending over in the sand, digging at something as he talked to Robbie who was standing with him, not saying a word.

"Love you too." I quickly took the stairs down to the beach and glanced over my shoulder seeing Logan shutting the door waving. I waved softly before turning to the two kids who were staring up at me. I put out a hand for Gabe who quickly grabbed it and started to pull me down the beach.

For the first couple of minutes as we walked, Gabe did all the talking. He was so excited to be doing a 'grown up' thing as he put it, and pointed every little rock, animal or random thing he saw. When I gave him the okay to run ahead of us and play in the sand as we kept walking, I turned to Robbie who had both hands in the pockets of his hoodie, looking straight ahead. I quietly cleared my throat and looked back to the front as I slipped my own hands into the pockets of my shorts. "I just wanted to tell you that…I know everything sort of seemed to move fast around you, and you are in a new house with three people you don't know, and don't trust but Logan and I are going to do anything and everything to protect you and give you the best life you could have." I saw him glance up to me as I watched Gabe throw a rock, at least I hope it was a rock, into the ocean in front of him.

"Yeah…I think…when Logan told me you guys adopted me, I was a little taken back. I know, you must have heard or at least seen my file that stupid social worker shows everyone. I know you and Logan must think I'm some thug and I don't blame you, but I don't want to be that kid. I want to live a normal life. I'm hoping I don't fuck this up." I looked down at him slowly and squinted my eyes seeing him looking up at me, a sad look on his face. "I've lived with my dad for the past 10 years…just him and I. Every day in those 10 years, he told me relentlessly I was a fuck up. No one cared about me, and if it wasn't for the fact that my mother was a good Christian woman, I would have been aborted." I gritted my teeth looking away really wishing I could have a chance to go toe to toe with his dad. "I acted out…I got into fights and talked back to every authority figure, because I wanted my dad to have to come to my defense. TO come rescue me, I guess. And he never did. So, I just kept doing it. But…I'm not going to be that way anymore. I promise I won't be a bad kid and screw anything up."

"Rob…" I looked back down to him shaking my head hearing a loud gasp from Gabe, followed by a fit of laughter. "We don't think you will. You are a good kid, who was in a fucked situation." He looked down fast, and we both stopped walking. I glanced over to make sure Gabe was still in a safe distance from me and when I saw he was, I looked back to Robbie, who was looking back up at me. "Don't tell Logan I told you this…but the reason I think Logan was so adamant on wanting to adopt you, is because he didn't have a perfect childhood either. His dad was…is…a bad guy. He knows, more than anyone else, what kind of pain and sadness you've gone through. You have to know…if you ever need to talk to anyone, about any of it, Logan is the guy to go to." I saw him nod as I started to turn to walk to Gabe who was sitting on his butt, digging in the sand.

"And what about you?" I chuckled taking my hands out of my pockets as we got closer to Gabe. "I've never met a secret agent before. But from what I've seen in the movies…most of them are thick skinned, ill mannered, tough to crack open, bad mother fuckers." I laughed loudly making Gabe turn back to us and stand up.

"About half of that is true." Robbie laughed beside me as Gabe turned completely to us, raising his unhurt hand.

"Look what I found!" He proudly showed exactly what he found. A small, but pretty pissed off looking crab. Robbie squatted down in front of Gabe who was grinning up at me. "It's a crab Kendall!" I nodded also squatting down and gently took the claw Gabe was holding and quickly set it on the ground watching it scurry away fast. "Hey!" Gabe went to cash after it, but I wrapped around his tight, and fast and stood up, throwing him over my shoulder. "Mr. Kendall!"

"Those things are mean buddy. He could hurt you."

"Not uh!" I laughed putting out a hand for Robbie who was slow to stand himself up. He ignored my hand, getting himself back up and I sighed out. "I want a pet crab!"

"You know what's better than a pet crab?" I turned Gabe, so he could get face to face with Robbie, meaning my back was too both of them. "Someone who will play tag with you on the beach." I chuckled as I felt Gabe push on my back and watched Robbie appear in front of me, smiling small. "You're it Gabe." He turned and started a slow jog along the beach, heading back to the house.

"Put me down Kendall! I have to catch Robbie!" I laughed and carefully and gently put Gabe down, who immediately took off to Robbie, struggling with running in the sand. I chuckled as I slowly started to walk after them, inhaling deeply, the fresh salt water in the air.

I let Robbie and Gabe chase each other around and even get me involved in their game of tag. By the time we got back to the house, both Gabe and Robbie were panting, and sweating. It was already hot out, even at 7:45 in the morning. I walked up the stairs to the house first since Robbie and Gabe were talking about the day they wanted to have. Gabe wanted to swim in the pool with Robbie, who politely said he would sit at the edge, but wasn't going to go in all the way. Gabe was happy with just that. As I walked past the pool, looking down seeing it needed to be cleaned out, I looked up to the house slowly. I stopped fast. The French doors leading into the house, that I know I saw Logan close not 15 minutes ago, were wide open. I glanced around the area of my house I could see, and swallowed hard, seeing and hearing nothing. "Mr. Kendall can I…" I put my hand out quick seeing Gabe trying to walk past me. He went quiet and grabbed around my arm as I started to pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Kendall?" I turned quick and gently pushed Gabe back to Robbie, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Stay out here." He locked eyes with me but nodded fast holding tighter onto Gabe. I turned and walked quickly to the house stepping in, quietly, still hearing and seeing nothing. "Logan?" I took a few more steps inside and peered around the wall that went into the living room. The TV was off. I frowned walk-in slowly towards the living room but stopped fast. I heard something that sounded like…a cough. I turned my head to see the other side of the dining room table, a body lying on the ground. From what I could see, it wasn't Logan. And it didn't look like the body was doing a lot of moving. I rushed to it, wishing I had some kind of weapon, but let the thought pass seeing who was actually on my floor. I got down to my knees and quickly flipped the body over, gasping out quietly. It was Jimmy. He had a slice to his throat that was pouring out blood. His eyes were wide open as one hand started to reach up to me. I carefully and softly put a hand on his throat and he closed his eyes, tears pouring out of them. "Who is it?" I said it softly and quietly, making him open his eyes. His hand gripped onto my bicep and his mouth opened but closed quick. And then I felt something hard poke at the back of my head. It was a gun. I knew that for sure. Who was holding it, was another mystery.


	15. Chapter 15: For The Country

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"Love you too." I watched him hop down the stairs to the beach where the boys were and waved. He glanced over his shoulder, as I shut the door. He waved back, an adorable sexy smirk on his face before he looked back to the kids. I wanted to chase after them and grab Kendall's hand and go on an adorable little family walk with them. But my work was calling my name form my backpack, and I knew I couldn't. I turned and walked around the dining room table going to the hallway to get to my bedroom. I hoped with Kendall and Robbie going on this walk together, they would get to know each other…talk. I hoped. But I feel like I know Kendall enough to know he was a tough cookie to crumble.

After making our bed, and killing five minutes by shaving, and putting Kendall's aftershave on, and dressing, I went out to the living room and set up my laptop and put all my journals around it. I muted the TV seeing the same roll of footage shown on the C.I.A. headquarters and walked out to the kitchen yawning loudly. Before I got to the kitchen I heard a car door close out front and frowned. It was barely 7:30. I didn't want to know who would come to our house, this early, on a Sunday. Before I got to the front door, there were three harsh, quick knocks. I huffed out, walking to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open, forcing a smile. My forced smile turned into a happy, real smile and I stepped back quick, letting Jimmy walk in. He looked super casual. In a plain white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, with a pair of army boots on his feet. "Good morning. You know I work tonight right? And not this morning?" He laughed and nodded turning to me as I shut the door. I motioned him inside and got beside him as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Please. And thank you." I nodded going to the high-tech fancy, coffee maker, grabbing the pot. "Where is Kendall? And that adorable little kid of yours?" I smirked walking to the sink and watched him sit at the bar.

"On a walk with Robbie." He nodded drumming his fingers softly on the counter top. I frowned as I looked down to make sure the pot didn't over fill and he sighed.

"James has ordered a mandatory watch on all agents and their families." I looked back up to him as I turned off the water and he smiled big. "Before you ask your a-typical Logan smart ass question, my girls are on their way to Florida for a trip to Disneyworld thanks to her parents." I shook my head turning back to the coffee maker and poured the water in.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, but our intelligence is on track to finding out. And they know for certain, whoever put those explosives in the building, had to have codes. Codes only agents would have." I shook my head again as I quickly grabbed a bag of coffee and scooped some of it into the machine. "So, when Kendall gets back, I'm afraid I have to keep you all inside today. Just in case. I know he'll be okay out by himself. And so, will the kids." I nodded again turning on the maker and spun to him smiling.

"Well I was just about to start on some work…can I interest you in some TV?" He laughed nodding, and slid off his stool, turning to walk to the living room. I followed quick, noticing how good his butt looked in his tight jeans but immediately looked up to his head as he walked to the couch. He sat away from my work and I quickly sat in front of it, putting in the password for my computer.

"Jesus…you really are a doctor." I looked up to the screen seeing a commercial but saw him lift one of my open notebooks. "Horrible handwriting and all."

"Shut up." I nudged him making him laugh and sit back sighing out. I quickly opened up my internet browser and raised one leg up to my chest looking back up to the TV. We stayed relatively quiet, as I started to look over work emails and check my schedule to see when I could go have Gabe's shots done, before school. Just because there was a huge manhunt out for Kendall's ex, who from what I understand has an obsession problem, didn't mean I wasn't a dad anymore. I still had to do things for my son. And now with Robbie in the picture, I had to start doing things for him. Enrolling him in high school, getting his shots…a long list of things I was actually happy to do.

"I heard the coffee maker beep. You want me to get you a cup?" I glanced up from my screen and watched Robbie slide his phone in his pocket.

"Sure, if you don't mind. A little bit of milk and like…half a teaspoon of sugar. And help yourself to anything out there. Seriously." He gave me a thumb up as he walked out, and I looked up to the TV. They were no longer showing the same reel of film from the explosion and that told me, there was still nothing new.

"I think I hear someone out front. Looks like your dudes are home." I smirked as I reached for the TV remote and shut it off. I didn't want either boy to see any of it. I stood up, feeling butterflies race in my stomach, hearing the front door open. But as soon as it opened something occurred to me. They were out on the beach. Out back. There would be no reason for them to come in from the front.

"Jimmy?" I turned to start walking out of the living room, just as I heard something that sounded like someone hitting the wall, on the other side of the living room. I jumped slightly and ran fast to the entry to the living room. I froze in my tracks. Jimmy was being held up against the wall by his throat, by one guy, while the another took his gun out from the holster under his arm.

"Get the fuck over here." The one taking the gun away from Jimmy pointed to the island, but I was stuck. I couldn't move my body. All I could think about was how I've been through this before. Someone coming into my house and hurting people I cared about. Or me. I was getting pretty sick of it. "Are you deaf? Over here!" The gun of Jimmy's was put in my face and I gasped walking quickly to the island. "Where is everyone else? Agent Knight and your kid?" I felt my brain race, as I tried to think of what to tell him as I turned to face him. After looking at his face, I looked over his shoulder to Jimmy who was clutching onto the hands around his neck, eyes closed tight. "Hey!" My own throat was now grabbed, and I was shoved into hard, the top of my back, right under my shoulders, getting smacked hard by the marble counter. I immediately grabbed the guys hand and gasped loudly. But the sound of footsteps coming into the house made us both turn, and the guy to let my throat go. I rubbed it gently and felt fear course through me. Steven was walking in, looking rather normal. He was wearing a white button up shirt, and black slacks. The shirt was tucked into the pants, and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows. If it wasn't for the gun in one hand, and a huge knife in the other, plus all the shit I know about him…I would think he looked hot. But he had this sick smirk on his face that made me back away further into the island as far as I could get.

"You don't want to tell us where they are?" I swallowed hard watching him walk to Jimmy and the man holding him. "How about you special agent?" I saw the hands sort of let go around his neck and Jimmy coughed out keeping his eyes closed.

"Fuck you, douchebag." I heard Steven chuckle as he pushed the man away, who let Jimmy go. I couldn't see what he was going to do, but I sort of put two and two together. Steven raised his knife and in a matter of seconds, I saw Jimmy's body fall forward, in front of Steven. Steven stepped to the side, handing the now bloody knife back to one of the other guys who walk in with him. But I didn't care. I saw Jimmy grabbing at his bloody neck, mouth and eyes wide open. I went to step forward and scream at the same time, but I was grabbed from behind, around my mouth, and stomach. My arms got locked down at my sides, and I screamed and cried into the hand, closing my eyes tight.

"Search the place. Bring Kendall to me, alive." I heard several pairs of footsteps walk but continued to keep my eyes closed as I cried hard. "Let's go have a sit Logan. Keep his mouth shut and move this disgusting body out of sight." I was lifted effortlessly and opened my eyes seeing I was being taken to wherever Steven was going too. I gave up trying to fight them. I knew if I did, they would kill me. Just like they killed Jimmy. Right in front of me. In cold blood. "Tie his hands up. I know he's not really a fighter, but you never know." I was shoved hard to the big comfy brown chair and fell into it. I turned fast however and sat down seeing the same man who had carried me out to front by the door, was in front of me, holding a zip tie. Without fighting it again, I raised my hands and let him quickly and tightly bind my hands together. When my wrists were held together tightly, he moved beside me, and to my horror put a gun to my head. I hated how cold and hard it was on my temple but hated seeing Steven sitting across from me, completely relaxed on the black leather couch. "How is your morning going Logan?" I looked down to my lap and watched tears hit onto my light blue jeans. "As long as Kendall does as he's told…and he doesn't try to do anything stupid, I won't hurt you, or your son. Do you think it will work out that way?" I closed my eyes wishing I had been smarter or faster the Steven and his goons. But could do nothing about it now. "I have always known I was a masochist Logan…I like pain and I like to inflict pain. And I think above all else Doctor Mitchell…" I looked up in time to see him leaning forward smiling big at me. "I like seeing you cry. And I like seeing you scared. I don't know…it makes me feel so…happy. It makes me think like I have this power over you. And all I want to do is use that power to make you do whatever the hell I say." I looked back down to my legs and heard, from a distance, the sound of a child laughing. And then someone ran into the front where we were, and I looked up seeing the same man who had held Jimmy up against the wall.

"Kendall is on his way back up here. With the kid and another young kid."

"Good. Let them come in. Let's give Kendall a proper surprise." I made a movement to get out of the chair, but the gun pressed harder into my temple, and the back of my neck was grabbed. "Promise me you'll be a good boy Logan and keep quiet." Steven stood up and walked to me fast, shoving the gun wielding man away form me. Steven grabbed under my right arm and forced me to stand in front of him. He put one hand on my neck, not squeezing or pressing hard at all. His other hand ran through my hair, as he placed a kiss to my hair. "Who do you think Kendall loves more? You…or his country?" I closed my eyes putting my head back on his shoulder, pushing out more tears. He quietly shushed me walking me slowly to the edge of the wall that led out to the kitchen. I heard the soft talking of Gabe and Robbie. He continued to rub my hair, and kiss onto my head. It made me sick. And the sickness intensified when I heard soft footsteps walk into the house.

"Logan?" My mouth was covered fast, which made me reach up with my bound hands and scratch at his hand. He just squeezed tighter onto my mouth as I heard a little cough and rushed footsteps. There was a soft whisper that I couldn't understand, but I knew it was Kendall. I felt safe, knowing he was in the house, but considering I was being held by a lunatic, the safety didn't last.

"We have Agent Knight." The voice was harsh and loud, and it made Steven immediately start walking. He didn't have to use a lot of strength to push me out with him. When we got out to the kitchen I found my strength. And balls. Mostly because I saw my son out on the deck being held harshly by Robbie.

"Daddy!" Gabe made a movement to run into the house as we approached Kendal, who was on his knees, with a gun pointed to his head. My mouth was let go of, after Steven whispered into my ear.

"Ask them to come inside." I cried out trying to get out of his grips, but he was too strong. He stopped us right behind Kendall who still was looking forward, his hands up outside his head. "Now." I heard the gun behind Kendall's head get cocked and looked back out to the boys.

"Gabe…Robbie…come-come inside." Robbie looked at me with wide worried eyes and I nodded once, forcing a smile. Forcing a smile with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Come in…" Robbie bent down quick, groaning quietly and scooped Gabe up, putting him on his hip. I saw the pain as Gabe held around his broken collar bone, but Robbie walked in glancing around at all the men in the house. He stopped however when he saw Kendall on his knees in front of a very slow-moving Jimmy.

"Hello Mister Gabriel." Steven's cheery voice made my skin crawl as I took in a deep breath and stared at my son who was staring back at me, fearful. "Robbie, I presume…why don't you do myself, Logan and Kendall a favor, and take yourself and mister Gabriel up to his room, upstairs. Shut at lock the door, and do not come out, for any reason at all. Understand?" I saw Robbie look at me, his chest raising hard and fast as he still held onto my son. "Come on son…don't make this messy." One of Steven's hands left my body but quickly raised to my head, holding a gun. I sucked in a hard breath standing up straight nodding to Robbie.

"Go. Please…go." Robbie adjusted Gabe on his hip and quickly walked past me, and then Kendall, going straight to the stairs. I turned my head, to make sure none of these guys turned their guns on the kids. When Robbie got to the top of the stairs, I looked back to Kendall to see him glancing over his shoulder, to me. I cried quietly seeing him glaring at, most likely Steven, and relaxed a bit in his arms. When we heard the door shut upstairs, surprising to me, I was let go of. I was shoved, roughly to the dining table, beside Kendall, but Steven let me go. I caught myself on the wood of the table and turned quick to see Steven putting his gun into a holster under his arm.

"Get up Kendall." I looked down to Kendall fast and watched him stand. When he did he moved in front of me fast, blocking me completely from the criminals holding guns. I reached up, grabbed a hold of his shirt and looked over his shoulder stepping closer to him. "How is the cutest little family in the world doing?" Kendall's shoulders tensed up hard and Steven laughed looking right at me. "I'm surprised you haven't' taught Logan a little more self defense Kendall. Or at least to always keep the front door locked so the alarm would go off when someone walked in." I mentally kicked myself and put my forehead on Kendall's shoulder.

"I suggest you get to the point. I have James and several other agents on the way here, right now, to bring you in." Steven laughed loudly at this and it made me look up. Steven walked right up to Kendall, them nose to nose.

"5 years together Kendall…I think I know when your bluffing. Besides…" Steven reached back for something and it made me scared. But when he brought up a tablet and turned it to show Kendall and I the screen. My mouth dropped open seeing four people, all in suits tied to chairs, with their mouths gagged. I assume they were all C.I.A. agents. "It seems the last few good agents left in your agency are currently a little tied up." Steven lowered the tablet fast and grinned big. "But…I have a way you can save them, your ridiculously hot boyfriend, and this piss poor country. If you're interested." I shifted my vision to Kendall's face, seeing him still just staring down Steven.

"How?" Steven grinned big and looked right to me.

"Well…I guess I should have said, they are two ways you can save it all." He turned back to Kendall still smiling. "You and I both know…there are a lot of people in this world that don't like America. A lot of dangerous people, who as it stands right now, are very willing to give me millions of dollars for special little codes for special little weapons." I swallowed hard hearing a soft groan from the floor and looked to it quick, wanting nothing more than to cover Jimmy's neck and stich up his wound. "I think the only thing that would make me not give them those codes, that I am very close to getting from those lovely agents you just saw in my custody, is if someone gave me more money than what they are willing to dish out."

"I don't have that kind of money Steven." He laughed again and gently slapped Kendall's cheek. I tugged hard on Kendall's shirt in the back and he breathed out hard.

"I know. That's where this gets fun and interesting. For me anyway." He turned back to me, smile gone. For some reason that made Kendall block me completely so all I could see was Kendall's neck. "How much do you think the government would eb willing to pay to make sure this well to do doctor gets returned unhurt, and alive?" I gasped quietly moving as close to Kendall as I could get, and he reached back with one hand, grabbing my hip. "You have two options Kendall. Give me…oh let's go with 50 million, or I take Logan and get it another way."

"Go fuck yourself." I glanced around Kendall's head and saw Steven step back and again take the tablet from one of his guys. He also pulled out his phone and dialed someone quickly putting it to his ear. "What are you doing?" I could hear worry and fear in Kendall's voice. Super new.

"Nicholas…lets light them up." Steven locked eyes with Kendall as he lowered the phone and again turned the tablet over to face us. I saw a close up of a building. As the camera zoomed out, I heard from the tablet, the sound of a man saying, all clear and not a second after the camera was completely zoomed out the building, I didn't recognize at first, exploded. I covered my mouth with Kendall's shoulder as the area around the building started to come into a better view. It was Capital building in D.C. And it was now in flames and crumbling down to the explosion that just happened. "You want to see another one? I got about 20 guys around this country ready to kill more people, in your name Kendall." Kendall remained unmoved and so very tense. That strength and courage I felt earlier, when I saw my son, crept back into me. This wasn't right. Innocent people were being killed. All because of this sick fuck.

"Okay," I quickly walked around Kendall, even though his grip on me tightened. "I'll go with you. Please…don't do that again." Steven looked down at me, smile fading. I was pulled back harsh and put back behind Kendall.

"Don't go near him." I wasn't sure which one of us, he was talking to, but it scared me. "How about this? You take me, instead, don't blow up another building and I'll get you money." I grabbed Kendall's arm, even though my hands were bound and tugged on him. "You know I know a lot of access codes. And you know I'll be able to help more so than Logan will. So, take me." I tried to walk around Kendall again, but the two guys standing beside Steven raised their guns and pointed them at us. I froze. "Imagine how much money the government would have given you for an innocent civilian. Now think about what they'll give you for a high ranking C.I.A. agent." Steven laughed loudly, and I tugged Kendall again.

"No…" Kendall turned to me quick and put his hands on my face. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes grabbing his shirt in the front. "No Kendall…please."

"I love you. Tell James code black." Kendall hands left my face and I watched someone pull them behind his back and tie them with a zip tie. I looked up to Kendall's face and saw him smile small at me. "I love you."

"No…no. Take me!" I made a movement to step forward as soon as Kendall was being taken back. But a man walked forward fast, making Kendall yell out, and before I could do or say anything, I was hit hard. In my eye. The pound behind it was immediate. And it made me dizzy. I wobbled on my feet and made a quick step to lean against the table behind me, but I was hit once again. This time, my eyes closed and all I saw, and felt was blackness. Just as I smacked into the ground hard. I was out.


	16. Chapter 16: Code Black

**(I only ever do Logan or Kendall, but this is a special chapter. Also…after posting the last chapter I had this weird feeling of like…people thinking this is a real thing or something? I don't know. Don't go blowing up buildings and shit. Just…FYI.)**

 **James's P.O.V.**

"I know you feel bad babe, but Kendall isn't a petty person. Once this is all over with, he'll be okay." I chuckled looking straight ahead, letting him rub my thigh. I was concentrated on the road, but his hand was doing a good job of putting my mind, elsewhere. Besides the road of course. "I think we should redo the downstairs bathroom. I've been binge watching those HGTV shows and…"

"How does your mind jump that fast?" I snapped my head to him quick seeing him looking up from his phone and frown at me. I laughed sitting back and looked back to the front, watching all the cars I was speeding by on the highway. "It's not just the shit with Steven…I mean not the sleeping with him shit. I literally put him in his place. In front of his boyfriend and a criminal. And you. I had to…I just had to prove I was the boss and for what? Because I have some insecurities I can't look past?"

"Is it or is it not true that Kendall has always been the agent on top?"

"That doesn't matter. I…"

"Is it true or not?" I eyed him while still looking at the fast-moving highway and he chuckled squeezing my thigh. "I love Kendall. To hell and back I would stand beside him and support him. But he is trained like a solider. That is his downfall. Just because it makes sense in his head, in that moment, doesn't mean it's the right thing to do. He needs someone…that's where you come in…to hold him back and help him see rationally. Yeah…it sucks that you have to turn your friendship off and be his boss every now and again, but it's what happens when you get a promotion." His hand moved from my thigh up to my hand on the wheel and laced our hands together. I lowered our hands fast and set it on the center console seeing him shift in his seat, looking back down to his phone. "You know what else happens when you get a promotion? You suddenly forget about any talks of having a family." I groaned loudly swerving into the far most right lane, to get off the freeway, just about five minutes away from Kendall and Logan's house. "I know, I know…I need to just relax and not worry about shit. I'm going to eventually get the huge family I've always wanted but I'm getting real sick of waiting James. You told me like…6 years ago you would look at adoption agencies with me. And here we are. It just sucks to see Kendall and Logan, who have been with each other for what…a month and already live together and adopted a kid? How do you think that makes me feel?"

"It shouldn't make you feel anything. They are living a very different life. Why do you always pull this shit?" He laughed quietly, yanking his hand out from mine. I shook my head checking my mirrors and quickly jerked my truck to the side to go into the left turn lane. "Is it alright to be afraid to start a family? Given my job and all?"

"Oh, fuck you James. Don't you dare try to pull that crap right now. When we were in our 20's that was okay. I felt for you and your fears. But we are now grown men, and unlike you, I know what the fuck I want out of this marriage and life." I nodded looking out my window to my left, not even taking a chance to look at him. "Fine. Once again, let's not discuss this important shit that keeps me up at night and worry about only what is important to you." I turned to him slowly seeing him still looking down at his phone.

"Los…"

"Fuck off you asshole. Leave me alone." I looked back to the front and stepped on the gas going through the green light, purposefully screeching my tires, to show Carlos I was pissed off. He didn't seem to even notice. That only furthered my anger. So, I drove even more reckless and fast all the way to the street before Kendall and Logan's house. As I stopped at the stop sign a big black, window tinted SUV pulled out of the long driveway that went to their house. I frowned as the SUV pulled out in front of me and drove off down the street in the direction I was faced. Instead of going after them, I pulled into the driveway and drove down slowly clenching the wheel. "I didn't tell either one of them we were coming. It is only 8 so they might be asleep." I nodded as I pulled up right next to Jimmy's sports car, thankful I made that call to him as soon as I heard news about the explosion. Before my truck was shut off Carlos was already out of it, slamming the door hard behind him. I sighed out hard watching him the whole way as he walked to the deck steps leading up to the house. I got out fast, slipping my keys into my pocket as I shut my door softly. I looked down to my feet as I searched to make sure my phone was in my pocket and made sure my gun was safely in the holster under my arm. Because of that I didn't look where I was going. I ran right into Carlos who was stopped right at the bottom of the steps looking up at the house. I looked up fast opening my moth to ask him what he was doing but stopped. The front door was wide open. And in through the house, as impressive and big as it was, I could still see out to the dining room, and the French doors that led out to the backyard. And on the floor, I could see a head. I could make out who it was because it was the back of the head, but it wasn't moving. "James…"

"Wait out here." I put a hand on his left hip and gently pushed him. As he got out of the way, I stopped again. On the deck right in front of the door, was a cellphone and a gold shinny watch. The watch I easily recognized. Kendall's. I quickly walked up the stairs, letting Carlos go and bent down picking up the phone and watch. It was Kendall's phone. So…as I stood myself up I put the few pieces I had, together. I saw a huge car leave their house not a second before we got here. The front door is wide open and Kendall's phone and watch, both of which I could track, were on the ground. And as I looked into the house, I saw the body I saw before, was that of Logan. "Logan?" I ran into the house as fast as I could putting Kendall's phone and watch into my back-jean pockets. I fell down to my knees as soon as I was close enough to him, and gently rolled him onto his back. From what I could see, he had no wounds. His right eye was swelling up and looked like it was going to start bruising. But the kicker for me, was seeing his wrists bound tight together by a zip-tie. I went to gently hit his face, to wake him up when a sound came from down by Logan's feet. I looked fast and felt the color leave my face. "Jimmy?" I crawled over to him fast and immediately put my hand on the long, open deep cut on his neck. His face was pale, and he was cold to the touch. But he was still alive. "Is Kendall here?" He shook his head slowly as tears came out of his eyes. "I'm gonna get you help buddy." I looked up and glanced around the quiet, empty house. "Carlos?!" I pressed a little harder on his neck hearing him groan and looked back down to him as I heard someone running.

"Oh my God…Logan…"

"Baby…it's gonna be alright. Can you get me a towel? Like a hand towel."

"Ok-okay." I heard him rush into the kitchen and looked up to the stairs.

"Gabriel?!" There was a sound from upstairs that made me sick to my stomach. "Logan!" I figured if I yelled loud enough maybe Logan would wake up. But there was no movement except what came from Carlos as he walked to me, holding out a dish towel. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket as he knelt down beside me, putting the towel over my hand. I quickly moved my hand and pressed the towel on his wound as I dialed 71 on my phone and put it to my ear. It rang once before the way too cheerful voice of the receptionist at the office came on.

"This is Amanda speaking. How can I help?"

"Amanda this is Diamond…I just got to Knights house to find Agent Smith with a long cut to his throat. I need immediate medical service to his house on 2497 Ocean drive."

"You got it sir. Any other injuries?"

"Not that I can see."

"Okay. They are on the way. Five minutes out." I hung up without saying goodbye and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I looked up to see Carlos, but he wasn't at Jimmy's head anymore. I turned slightly and saw him gently shaking Logan, trying to wake him.

"Baby…I'm going to check the rest of the house. I need you to hold this."

"No James…I can't…" I reached back with my clean hand and pulled Carlos over to me. I kissed his cheek before forcing his hand to hold where mine was, on the towel. When he was holding it, he let out a little gasp and scooted closer to our hurt friend, putting his other hand on his face. I stood up fast and pulled my gun out from my holster, walking to the stairs. I walked up them fast raising my gun hearing what sounded like muffled talking. I squared my shoulders and peered over the stairs as I got closer to the top. It was mostly dark up here. But I kept going, seeing Gabe's bedroom door shut tight.

"Gabriel?"

"Uncle James!" I swallowed hard rushing to the door and put my gun back. I grabbed the handle and turned it, but it stayed in place. "It's my Uncle! He's a good guy!" I heard the bed squeak followed by hurried heavy footsteps. The door pulled open and I was immediately put face to face with a young, tall looking kid, I had only heard about. Robbie, I had to assume. "Uncle James!" I looked down fast seeing Gabe pushing Robbie to the side, running into my legs. "Bad men had my daddy tied up and they had a gun to Mr. Kendall's head." I scooped Gabe up quick using my clean hand and held him tight looking at the kid I was meeting for the first time.

"Are either of you hurt?" Robbie shook his head, his mouth hanging open. I held around Gabe with one arm letting him wrap his legs around my torso and his arms around my neck. I extended my other hand but lowered it fast seeing the blood on it. "My name is James Diamond. I'm a very good friend of Kendall and Logan's. I'm also a C.I.A. agent. You must be Robbie." He nodded looking down at my bloody hand and I cleared my throat. "Can you get me a wet wash cloth? My hand…" He nodded fast and I stepped out of the way letting him rush into the bathroom opposite us. "Can you tell me what happened?" I walked to the entry of the bathroom letting Gabe push into my neck taking in a deep breath.

"Uhm…Kendall, Gabe and I went on a walk on the beach. When we got back…" He turned to me with one of Gabe's dark blue hand towels soaking wet. I raised my bloody hand, to take it from him, but he instead put it over my hand and pulled me in further into the bathroom. He put my hand under the faucet and turned the water on hot. He started to clean my hand. I looked at his head through the mirror and could already tell I would like this kid. "Kendall must have seen something…he told us to stay on the deck and he went in. And then Logan asked us to come in, and some British guy had Logan tied up, and a gun to Kendall's head." Gabe pushed off my shoulder and made me look at him.

"It was Steven Uncle James." His voice was quiet and low. My mouth fell open as Robbie scrubbed my hand and Gabe nodded, rubbing one eye, as tears started to come out. "Is my dad okay? Is Kendall?"

"I…" I paused because the loud, terrified voice of my best friend echoed upstairs.

"Gabriel?! Kendall?!" Gabe struggled in my arms, but I held him still, knowing Logan would not want Gabe to see Jimmy bleeding to death on the ground.

"I have Gabe! Just give me a minute!" I looked down to see my hand clean and took it out fast grabbing a dry towel. As I dried my hand, again with the help of Robbie I heard running feet coming upstairs. I walked out of the room just in time to see Carlos coming up to us plea face.

"He doesn't want them down there…I'll stay up with them. He's looking at Jimmy's neck." I nodded fast letting Carlos take Gabe from me and bolted down the stairs, hearing in the very distance the sound of a helicopter. As I got down the stairs, I saw Logan kneeling over Jimmy, holding the towel on his neck, while talking to him quietly.

"Loges…" I rushed to him, getting on my knees and raised his head seeing tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Steven took Kendall…he tried to take me but Kendall…" He stopped and lowered his head sobbing out. "I'm so sorry Jimmy…I should have done something to stop him…" Jimmy reached up and gently cupped Logan's face coughing out a little. "He needs to get this closed…" Logan looked back up and rubbed his left eye, on his shoulder. "It doesn't look deep. But he's losing a lot of blood."

"I know…I already called it in. They'll be here soon." I put a hand on Logan's shoulder and scooted closer. "Why did he take Kendall?"

"Because…he's going to use him to get money. Or he's going to take money from someone foreign who wants codes to weapons and information, I assume." Logan looked back to me and swallowed hard. "Kendall told me to tell you…code black." I sat back fast and sat up straight looking right into Logan's eyes. "What does that mean James?" I felt the entirety of my world collapse around me. Hearing code black from an agent was damaging. In the simplest terms it meant, an agent has been taken, and the likely hood of survival was low. Knowing Kendall…I knew he would never say something like that if he didn't mean it. That broke my heart. "James please…I need Kendall. Please tell me you are going to get him." I looked down to Jimmy fast, who put a hand on my arm and coughed out a little. My brain stopped working in that moment. I felt everyone around me…Logan and Jimmy that is, but nothing was making sense. The seconds passed to minutes and before I could do or say anything to help either of my friends, four huge, big looking dudes came into the house and gently shooed Logan and I away. I saw Logan's mouth moved as he talked to the four agents but couldn't hear any of them. I saw two more guys, wearing black scrubs, walk in with a gurney and quickly put Jimmy on it. I watched them talk some more as Logan stood up with gurney and took Jimmy's hand in one of his. No one seemed to notice or care that I was still on the ground, fist clenched hard on my thighs. No one expect Logan. When they started to wheel Jimmy out through the house to the front door, Logan dropped to his knees in front of me and put his hands on my cheeks. His mouth was moving again, but I still heard nothing. All I could think about was…how would I tell him Kendall would probably be dead, in the next 24 hours, or sooner?

I was numb. The people around me…the people who were my family had to walk me out of the house and put me in my truck. In the front seat next to Carlos who quickly sped off behind the ambulance as soon as Logan and the boys were in the back. I watched as Carlos carelessly sped after the ambulance and the two SUV's. I knew we were going to the C.I.A. office building. Because I knew, in situations as sensitive as these, regular hospitals wouldn't cut it. We couldn't guarantee safety and protection. In our own building, with armed guards, and our very own Emergency room hospital type floor. We had Military trained doctors and nurses. We had a well-equipped staff. And every type of antibody and medicine under the sun. As we walked through the halls, two agents leading us, I realized Jimmy was going to be fine. It sort of helped clear my head. It did not help my sad thoughts about Kendall. But it made me realize I was walking. And we weren't in the truck anymore. It didn't hit me, that we were being led to a huge room with several beds, chairs and a small make shift kitchen, what the plan was. Logan must have told the other agents Kendall said code black. To them, it meant the five of us were now going to be put on lockdown, until Kendall was found. Dead or alive.

I sat down in one of the many chairs with a table in front of it and put my elbows on the wood, covering my face fast. Immediately a hand rubbed the back of my neck and someone kissed my left ear. "Baby talk to me…you're scaring me." Carlos's scared, sad low voice somehow made me chuckle. Mostly because it was the first voice I heard clearly in a while. "James…" I shook my head lowering my hands and saw, sitting across from me, was Logan, Gabe and Robbie. Logan had Gabe on his lap, and both were staring wide eyed at me. Robbie looked like he was going to be sick. He looked a little green in the face. And was holding around his stomach. "Those agents said…your boss is coming in to talk to us. Talk to us about what?" I turned slowly and locked eyes with Carlos who raised his other hand and cupped my cheek.

"We are being put in protective watch. Because my partner…your boyfriend…" I turned to Logan who sucked in a hard breath pulling Gabe back into him, squeezing him. "Was taken, they fear they would come after us. It's a safety precaution."

"So…when are you going to go out and find him? What the hell does Code Black mean James?" I leaned forward, Carlos's hand falling off my face.

"I can't go out and find him. Another agent…several probably, will be the ones bringing him back. If they even can bring him back." Logan's mouth parted slightly, and I shook my head. "Code Black means the agent taken is most likely dead and do whatever we can do, to make sure the security of our nation is still intact." He looked away fast, tears coming out of his eyes and I leaned forward even more seeing Robbie looking up at me, blank. "Kendall made his choice…to let Steven take him, instead of you, because he knows he could handle whatever they will do to him, a lot better than you would." Logan's eyes closed, and he sobbed out putting Gabe in front of his face, so I couldn't see him. "Do yourself a favor and start to plan a second funeral."

"James…" I was pulled back gently by Carlos who was now standing and pushing me back in my chair. "Take it easy."

"No. This is the reality of the job Logan." Logan looked back to me, lips pressed hard together, and I shrugged. "Something else should have happened at your house. Someone, whether it be Kendall or Jimmy should have handled this better. If they had, this wouldn't have happened."

"Nothing could have been done James. There were too many of them." I shook my head looking away as Carlos gripped my neck softly. "You have to get him. You need to go find him okay, because nothing is going to happen. Please James…" I turned back to him, to see him gently putting Gabe in the chair beside him. "James…"

"Logan what's done is done. We don't negotiate with terrorists. We either give into their demands and hope for the best. Or we hold out and lose one agent compared to millions of innocent lives."

"Stop it! Stop saying that shit!" Logan jumped up and glared down at me, tears streaming down his face. "Go out there! Find him and bring him back to me! Now!"

"I can't!" I jumped up too, towering over him and about ten times louder. He jumped back breathing hard and I shook my head. "Hold your kid and thank God above he didn't kill you. Or Gabe."

"No…if you aren't going to do it…I will." He wiped his face aggressively and walked around the table and went to the door. I watched as he grabbed the handle and pulled hard. He huffed out and slammed his palm onto the door hard. "Let me out! If no one else is going to do anything, I fucking will!" He knocked on the door again, and I quickly walked to him. I grabbed both his shoulders, which made him turn fast and shove me fast. "Go get him!" I took one step back when he shoved me but did nothing. I kept a hold of his shoulders, only pissing him off more it seemed. He raised his hands to shove me again, but I was faster. I quickly pulled him into me and wrapped tight around his back putting my chin on the top of his head. "Bring him back…please." He said it quietly, as he sobbed loudly on my chest as he grabbed my shirt in the back and pulled. "Please James…I need him." I held him tighter, softly kissing the top of his head closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm…I'm going to bring him back. I promise." He sobbed openly again shoving his face into my shoulder. "I will do whatever it takes to bring him back to you. I promise Logan."


	17. Chapter 17: Malibu

**Logan's P.O.V.**

This is the first time I've been in Kendall's office. And I hated it. Mostly because I figured if I was in here…he'd be with me. And he's not, and it's probably my fault. I mean, it wasn't, but I hated the idea that anyone else was blaming themselves for it. Like Jimmy. Not like he could tell me any different at this point. I was grateful he was alive, and he was going to be okay, but he was still lying in a bed, with a thick bandage around his neck, and blood getting pumped into him. That was my fault too. I think, probably even James being upset and guilt ridden was my fault. He's told me as many times as Kendall has told me. They are like brothers. All the hurt, and heartache I was feeling, was probably not even close to how James was feeling. "Hey buddy. You want something to drink?" I tore my eyes away from the picture frame I was focused on and smiled at the door way. Carlos let Gabe's hand go, who immediately ran to me. I sat back fast and let him climb up on my lap as Carlos gently pushed Robbie to the two chairs in front of the desk, both sitting down gently. Carlos slid a water bottle over to me on the desk and sighed out. "James is with Jimmy. He's awake, very coherent and determined to go out and bring Kendall back." I sat up as Gabe sat back on me and Carlos smiled small, raising a hand. "He asked if I would watch the dudes…he wants you to go talk with him."

"Have they found Kendall?" I saw out of the corner of my eye Robbie look away quick and swallowed hard knowing the answer. I hugged Gabe tight kissing the back of his head closing my eyes. "I'll be right back baby." I stood up effortlessly holding Gabe and turned putting him on Kendall's desk chair, him standing up. He looked right in my eyes and I smiled small. "You doing okay?" He nodded looking down and grabbed my hand sniffling. "I'll be right back okay?" He nodded again looking up and smiled small.

"I'm glad you're here dad." I pulled him in hard and hugged him wrapping my arms around his shoulders as wrapped around me. "Uncle James promised he'd bring Kendall back home. So, don't be sad okay?" I chuckled rocking us gently as I kissed the top of his head.

"Okay baby. I'll be right back." I pulled away from him and before I walked around the desk, I helped him sit down and pushed the chair in, under the desk. I walked right to Robbie, and quickly pulled him into me, wrapping around him, rubbing his back. "You need anything?"

"No. Carlos already promised Gabe and I, we'd go get some food so I'll be okay." I nodded pushing away form him, and walked out of the room, not looking at any of them. Specifically, Carlos. I had a lot of anger towards him. I know it was no one's fault that everything that has happened. But honestly, would we be in this mess is Carlos had gone to James with the first note? The first threatening call he got? I don't think so. And I was so worried that is something happened to Kendall, I would put all the blame on Carlos and never see him again. I hoped for his sake and mine, that wouldn't happen.

I was escorted to the third floor of this huge, mostly underground building. The third floor was a huge hospital. I loved it. Every bone in my body was a nerd bone. I loved everything medical. And when we first got to see Jimmy, after his neck was stitched up, I saw all the hospital rooms, mostly all empty. But they all had high tech fancy, stat of the arc machines. And James told me they did a lot of research here as well as treat a lot of sick agents, and their families a like. It was something I wanted to learn more about. Maybe even talk about getting a job here eventually. When Kendall came back. Whenever the hell that was.

The agent who walked me all the way to Jimmy's room, knocked gently before opening the door slowly. He moved out of my way and gently clapped my left shoulder as I walked past him. I smiled instantly. Jimmy was sitting up in a bed, shirtless, only in his black jeans. He was drinking from a plastic cup, with what I had to assume to be coffee. And sitting next to him on a metal stool was James. They both grinned big as I walked, rather ran to the bed, and threw my arms around Jimmy's head. I avoided his neck at all cost as I looked at James, as Jimmy hugged me tight. "Sorry about your eye dude. I wish I could have done more." I rolled my eyes pulling away, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't say sorry for stupid shit. You're the one with a blood transfusion." He shook his head looking at James as I carefully pulled myself up on the bed with Jimmy. When he looked back at me he raised his free hand not holding his coffee and set it on my face.

"James and I have been talking. I sort of told him everything that I remember happening and we both have a theory about all this. For once we agree on something." I looked to James quick who smirked and grabbed a cup from the table beside the bed shaking his head.

"He's not going to like hearing this my dude. He's already on shaky ground." I deflated looking at Jimmy who laughed sitting back a little dropping his hand from my face. "With that being said, I fear if we keep you in the dark you'll hit me or something so…be my guest Jimmy." I licked my lips nervously and watched Jimmy squeeze his eyes shut hard as he took a sip of his coffee. When he lowered the cup he gently rubbed over the bandage on his neck and sighed out.

"Usually when a terrorist threatens this beautiful country of ours, they say who they are." I frowned tilting my head and looked between James and Jimmy who were both looking at me. "Steven never once said who is trying to buy codes off him. I think, we can all agree Steven is bat shit fucking crazy." He pointed to his neck and I reached out setting a hand on his other arm. He laughed looking down and shrugged. "It is highly possible, the C.I.A. headquarters…and the capitol building being blown up were just a rouse. It was to distract us…everyone in the government from something else."

"What?" Jimmy looked over to James fast which made me look too. James sat up straight and gave a fake, weird looking smile. "Distract us from what?"

"Well…at the same time the building in Langley blew up an assassination attempt was made on the director of the F.B.I." My mouth parted slightly and he nodded leaning forward. "And when Steven broke into your house, and took Kendall…John Mitchell escaped out of our custody." I shot up fast and glared down at the two men with wide eyes, as they gave me worried looks. "Kendall was right to not trust John. As if this day couldn't get worse Logan…I have come to the realization that I fucked over my best friend…my partner all because I'm an insecure asshole. I am so sorry. If something happens to him, it is solely my fault. And I am so sorry about that." Jimmy grabbed my arm closets to him but I backed up fast shaking my head at James.

"Steven got my dad out of custody?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that there is a lot…I mean a lot of bad people working in the C.I.A. right now and I don't know who we can trust. So far it's just the three people in this room." I swallowed hard watching James stand up his face pale. "I am going to find Kendall, I promise. But I can't ask anyone for help because I don't know how many more seeds Steven planted in our ranks." I let out a hard breath glancing to Jimmy who was holding around his neck again looking down at his legs. "I have a few recruits I would to talk to but as it stands right now, myself and Jimmy are the only ones really working on this case."

"I'll help." They both gave me surprised looks and I shrugged. "Maybe I can get to my dad…get information out of him. I don't know…I want to help though. Whatever I can do…I want to help." James opened his mouth to speak but the door behind me burst open. I jumped and turned just as I was pulled back roughly by Jimmy. However, the man in the suit that rushed in holding a small sleek laptop went right to James, and Jimmy let me go.

"Sir…I…we just got a message. From Steven." I tensed up watching James yank the laptop out of the guys hand and turn it so Jimmy could look too. I quickly got sort of behind Jimmy and put a hand on his shoulder as the guy in the suit pressed the space bar. The black screen flashed once, before the picture of someone with a black cloth over their head came up. I covered my mouth fast recognizing one of the tattoos on the arm of this person. It was Kendall.

" _Agent Diamond…Agent Smith if you're still alive. Hell…even Logan if you're listening."_ I felt tears pour out of my eyes as the black cloth got yanked off his head and Kendall came into view. His head was down, but I could see a rope around his neck, and a rope tied around his head probably gagging him. But he looked like he was knocked out. I could also see blood on his white t-shirt and it made my stomach hurt. " _I don't know what seems more pathetic. The amount of men who were willing to betray this country and help me carry out my plan…or how poorly this fucker is doing."_ There was a loud sharp snap of someone's fingers and without a second wasted, someone, their head conveniently not in the shot, grabbed Kendall's head and raised it. He got behind him and put a knife to his throat. I sucked in a hard breath lowering my hand from my mouth. Kendall's mouth was bleeding. Bad. And his nose looked broken. I felt someone grab my arm as the man holding Kendall's head, with a knife to his throat pressed the blade gently into his skin. " _I don't believe I am someone any of you want to fuck over. And I don't believe you…any of you want to see this man die. So…I'm going to reiterate what I told Logan…I get money or people die. It's simple. I either get the money from my very good Arabic friends, or from my former employer in the United States. If I don't more buildings blow up…more children are left without mommies and daddies…and poor little Logan not only has a dead ex-husband…he has a dead boyfriend. My demands are simple, but rather intense. I understand that dilemma. So, I'm going to try to make it easier for you all."_ The man holding Kendall's head quickly dropped the knife from his throat and without hesitation shoved it hard into his thigh on his left leg. I jumped up and covered my mouth hard with both hands squeezing my eyes shut. I heard soft low groaning form Kendall as Jimmy pulled me into him hard. " _I've left some fun little puzzles as to our location. I figured…the amount of time it's going to take you guys to figure them out, you could get me 50 million dollars, in cash. When you figure out where we are, you are more than welcome to bring as many people as you can. I'll give you Kendall…you give me the money and I don't tell the Arabs those special little codes they so desperately want. Deal_?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kendall's head up, his eyes blinking fast. He was tugging on his arms, behind his back probably tied tight. I sobbed in my hands as he gently raised his leg that had the knife in it, and put his head back groaning. " _Oh, I almost forgot…"_ Kendall raised his head and instead of looking at the camera, he looked just the left of it, and groaned louder. " _You will know when your time is up when Kendall finally bleeds out to death. I suggest you move your asses and figure those puzzles out. Don't disappoint him James. Come through for him. For once in your life. And Logan…enjoy the view."_ There was a thumb…probably Steven's that came up in front of the camera and went away fast. I watched Kendall's eyes shift from the left of the camera as they followed someone walking. I felt relief, thinking they were leaving Kendall alone and weren't going to hurt him anymore. But when I saw Steven come into frame and get right in front of Kendall, my hands lowered from my mouth again and I went still. Both Steven's hands raised up and not a second later, I heard a hard punch and Kendall's painful groan. Steven stepped to the side a little and I cried out see blood dripping out of Kendall's nose. Steven grabbed the hair on top of his head and forced him to look up at him. He also quickly pulled the rope out of his mouth and laughed. " _Pathetic Kendall…"_ Kendall quickly spit up at Steven, and not just saliva. It was mostly blood actually. Steven quickly raised his face and hit Kendall again, so hard this time, Kendall's body shifted in his chair, falling down to the side a little. " _Figure my location out quick. Because I may just end up killing him now."_ I sobbed out again as I sat on the bed by Jimmy who was taking the laptop from James who I couldn't even look at. I could faintly hear footsteps from the screen but couldn't' look anymore.

"This is a live feed?"

"Yes sir…they sent this link in an email from a protected server. We already have someone trying to trace it, and several agents have started working on the clues Steven sent with the link." I wiped my face looking to the man in the suit who was pale. "What can I do Sir?"

"Take me to every agent working on this case. We're going to have a briefing. And make sure the agents who know now, are the only ones. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Everyone is working down in the main office." I turned slowly looking at James who reached out for the laptop.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to get the conference room ready for me. If someone has figured anything out, let me know beforehand." I saw the suit nod and walk to the door walking out fast. "You okay Loges?" I saw Kendall sit up in his chair putting his head back, groaning loudly. "Okay...do me a favor buddy." I pressed my lips together hard seeing James walk towards me while still watching Kendall struggle in his restraints. Gently, James grabbed my face and tilted it to look at him. "I've fucked up a lot in my life. Between Carlos and not being able to help Chris like the good friend I should have been…" I sobbed out lowering my head and reached out grabbing his shirt. "Up until just recently I thought I was the one who always got the shit end of the stick with Kendall, solely because I have no esteem. But it's been the other way around and I've let him get fucked over for it." He tilted my head again and we locked eyes as his thumbs wiped at my cheek bones. "I promised you I'd bring him home to you. And I'm going to do just that. But I need your help okay?" I nodded tugging on his shirt and he leaned in smiling small. "I'm going to send you home, with Jimmy and another agent. You are going to stay there, with Gabe and Robbie until I get Kendall, and I need you to do this without fighting me on it. Okay?"

"James…"

"I can't have you here Logan. I can't look over and see you crying. Because it distracts me. It makes me only want to go out and burn this fucking city down until I find Kendall and put a bullet between Stevens eyes. So, I just need you to do this for me Logan. I need you to not fight me and please just get yourself in a good head space okay? Please Logan." I sobbed out again pushing into him hearing Kendall's faint groaning. "You got something?" James wrapped around me tight, letting me cry…rather sob onto his chest as I heard Jimmy clear his throat behind me.

"I think so…but also I don't think you should let them leave the office. Just as a precaution dude." I sobbed out loud again making James run a hand through my hair. He sighed over me as I tugged on his shirt in the back, squeezing my eyes shut hard. "Just a suggestion. I know I would feel better knowing those four were here, instead of out in the open."

"You're right…I'll keep them up here with you, while I get this shit figured out." I gently pushed back away from James and let out a hard breath still hearing Kendall groan, and mumble into the rope around his mouth.

"Actually, I think I may have something…the first part of this puzzle is…actually rather simple." I turned gently and looked down at the laptop on Jimmy's lap. There was a small screen in the corner, showing Kendall tied to the chair still, but the majority of the screen was taken up by an open email. "It says…to sweep up your mess, you must return to the start. I assume that has something to do with you James…and Steven. When you guys had that one-time thing." I looked back to James quick and he let me go lowering his hands form me. "After that it says…once you find the reasoning, assume you were never in the wrong and think about your first real love. I wish I was making this up…but that's the whole puzzle." James frowned and took a step back, shaking his head. "I was honestly thinking of it being something more intense. Only because of all the shit he's already pulled." I turned to Jimmy who ran a hand over his buzzed head shaking it. "Kendall is still alone. And his wounds look okay. That knife in his leg though…"

"As long as the knife stays in, the blood won't come out as much." Jimmy snapped to me quick and nodded putting a hand on my shoulder. "James…when you and Steven hooked up…" I turned back to my oldest friend and slid off the bed fast. James was walking to the door. "Wait." I hurried after him, grabbing the door before it slammed in my fast. I ran out into the sort of busy hallway and ran after James who was walking fast, mumbling to himself. "James wait…please…" I reached him just as he pulled a door open and walked into a short hallway that's sole purpose was stairs. I frowned watching him start to walk down them, and still followed after him. "What are you thinking?"

"He wants me to go to where this started…between him and I. That means my office." My stomach twisted as I looked at the back of his head resisting the urge to hit it.

"You and Steven fucked in your office?"

"Not my new one…no…the one I had on the bottom level when Kendall and I became partners. It was right down the hall from Steven's office." I nodded as he walked down yet another flight of stairs, before stopping in front of a door, and pulling it open hard. "Think about my first real love…that's Carlos. But what does that have to do with anything?" I shrugged as he walked down a dim hallway pulling out a set of keys from his front jean pocket. He abruptly stopped in front of a closed door and shoved a key in fast. I looked down the rest of the dark quiet hallway and saw another door shut and locked up tight. At least I assumed. But the name plate on the door made me start to walk to it. It said Steven's name on it. "Loges…" I stopped hearing James worried voice and turned quick walking to him as he held the door open. As I stepped in, he flipped a light on overhead and a small, cramped office came into view. "I don't know what we're looking for. Almost all of my shit is out of here. When Kendall moved out here about 8 months ago we got moved up stairs to our current office's. I took almost everything with me." I frowned turning to him as he walked in slowly looking around.

"Almost everything?" We locked eyes and he put up one finger walking to the small desk in front of us fast. He grabbed a picture frame on it and raised it sucking in a hard breath. I moved forward quick and yanked the frame out of his hand. I looked down and felt disgusted seeing Steven's grinning face. He was holding around Kendall who was kissing his cheek. James and Carlos were beside them, also holding onto each other Carlos grinning ear to ear. I looked up to James who was shaking his head, hand son his hips.

"I don't understand." I softly handed the picture back to James, feeling something close to jealousy rip through me. James and Carlos clearly had an intense friendship with Kendall and Steven. And I never knew about it.

"Maybe that's not what he wants you to look at." We locked eyes again as he set the picture on the desk, both of us turning to glance around the small office. "Is there anything else in here that would be associated with Carlos?" James sighed out but shook his head, glancing around again. "Okay so the picture." I walked to the edge of the desk slowly and picked the frame back up, ignoring Kendall and Steven. "When was this taken?"

"About two years ago. Kendall and Steven took us out to dinner one night, to celebrate our anniversary." I nodded looking around the still picture seeing a blue sky and what looked like grassy hills behind them. "It was a winery in Malibu that Kendall constantly joked about buying one day. For Steven obviously…" I looked up fast and James looked over my head going blank. "Holy shit…"

"What?" James looked down fast and yanked the frame from my hand. He opened up the back of it, and pulled the picture out turning it around to look at the back. "What James?" He raised the back of the picture to me, and put his thumb under some writing in a pretty cursive. I could tell it was Carlos's handwriting.

" _Here's hoping you don't forget me, even though you claim your first real love is liquor. I love you babe. -The Malibu Estate, 2016."_ I looked up slowly to James who was smiling small. "I know where he is." 


	18. Chapter 18: My Hero

**James's P.O.V.**

I absolutely love getting ready for a mission. It pumps me up so much when I strap on guns, and a vest and several nick-knacks that help me on the mission. Almost all the time I am pumped. This time however, I was not. Not a second after realizing where Kendall was, I went into action. I turned my emotions off and went right into special agent Diamond mode. Which meant if anyone tried to stop me, or get in my way, I was going to commit murder. This mission was a lot more different that all my other ones. Only because the sole purpose of it, was to rescue my best friend and partner. I couldn't let one thing fuck this up. And as I tightened the black strap around my right thigh that was going to hold up a gun, I glanced around the huge room full of several agents and felt nervous. What if something did go wrong? What if by the time I got there, Kendall was dead? Or what if Steven was waiting for me to get there, to kill Kendall in front of me? Either scenario would most likely kill me. "James." I stood up straight and looked down to my vest hearing Carlos stop right in front of me. "Someone is…" I looked up fast and pulled tight on the straps on my chest to tighten the vest.

"I have to give this briefing." He swallowed hard but nodded as I walked past him, clenching my jaw hard. Several agents watched me and moved out of my way as I walked up to the front of the room where a white board was set up, along with a table with a laptop on it. The laptop was connected to a monitor and on the wall adjacent to me, the laptop screen appeared. It was showing a map of the winery we were going to, where Kendall was. And it also showed Kendall still tied to the chair in some room. I looked at the screen seeing Kendall's head back but his chest still rising. He was still alive. "Alright guys…" I looked away from the screen fast and looked out at the huge crowd of people in front of me. "As you all know for the past week or, so we have had several agents go rouge to help a deranged, ex-employee, Steven Miller." I gently hit the enter key on the laptop and every head turned to the wall that the laptop screen was on. It was a picture of Steven, in a suit, from when he worked for the C.I.A. still. "We now know that the reason he is blowing up government buildings and killing and kidnapping agents, is because a terrorist group, Arabic, has offered him millions of dollars to get security codes to infiltrate our security system and still money, weapons…whatever they can get their hands on." I saw a few guys shake their heads as they looked back to me and I hit the enter key again. I looked back to the wall and swallowed hard now seeing Kendall's C.I.A photo of him in a suit, no smile on his face. Typical Kendall. Next to his photo was his bloody, hurt body tied to a chair. "This morning, Steven took special agent Kendall Knight in hopes to get money out of the U.S. government and in return, he will not give codes to his Arab friends. We are going to go into this building…" I hit enter again and the map came back up of the winery. "Do a sweep of the building. Put as many rouge agents into custody as we can and bring Knight out alive." I looked back to the crowd, all of them staring up at me, pissed off looking. "We will have our special forces team go in first and hand over money, but as soon as we see Knight, we will all be going in and taking care of the situation. Under no circumstance is any agent to leave that building unless in handcuffs. And as the saying goes…ask questions before you shoot. But if you must shoot…"

"Make it count." It was a loud chorus around me from all the agents that made me smile.

"Alright…I've divided us up into three separate group. Special forces is taking 15 of you in first, while group Bravo…" I looked up seeing the agent I put in charge of one of the teams, raise his hand, a smug smile on his face. "Goes around back and give group Charlie…which is mine…the all clear to follow in after Alpha. Any questions?"

"No sir!" I nodded once tot eh commander of our special forces team, which consisted of big bad dude wearing SWAT gear, helmet included. He nodded back to me and turned whistling loud to get his team to leave the room. When they started walking out the remaining agents started to form around either the table I was in front of or the agent in charge of Bravo. I sighed looking down at the screen seeing Kendall still in the same spot, unmoving except for his chest rising and falling. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Agent Diamond?" I remained looking down grabbing a piece of paper with my teams' names on it and hummed quietly. "That's the welcome I get?" I looked up fast and for the first time in a while a genuine smile spread across my face. But it faded fast when the man standing in front of me, looked to the wall with Kendall's injured body on it. "What the fuck happened?" I cleared my throat loudly and walked around the table seeing Carlos standing behind, smirking. Donald Knight…Kendall's dad.

"Sir I…" Donald turned to me and smiled small but shook his head. "It's good to see you."

"Remember that happy feeling when Jennifer sees you." I sighed out looking down as I stopped in front of Donald putting my hands on my hips. "What's the likelihood of you letting me come on this mission?" I laughed looking up and shook my head.

"Slim to none. You retired Sir. And you are way too close to it. Seeing as he's your son and all." He laughed and gently clapped my shoulder looking over to Carlos. I looked at him too and saw him wipe under his right eye as he looked away from Kendall on the wall. "I'm going to bring him back. I promise." Donald and I looked back at each other and he nodded letting my shoulder go.

"I know you will Diamond. Be careful doing it though. We need you to come back too." I nodded looking back to Carlos who was staring right up at me. "Well…I'll let you get to it. I'll go sit with my future son in law and grandkids." I laughed as Donald turned and grabbed Carlos's shoulder pushing him to the door.

"You met Logan?" I quickly motioned every agent out of the room and let them all walk out first, getting beside Donald, watching as all the agents walk out, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Yes, and Jennifer is already obsessed with uhm…is it little Gabriel?" I nodded as Donald looked down to me shaking his head. "The kid seems pretty calm considering."

"He's not." Carlos and I both said it at the same time making Donald laugh.

"Well I'll sit with them all…and wait very impatiently for you to return with my son." I nodded slowly following out after the last few agents Donald still beside me. "Please be careful James. For my son and for yourself." I walked out into the huge hall but stopped as Carlos got beside me grabbing my arm. "I'll go fill them in on everything. Take care of yourself." I nodded letting Donald clap my shoulder again before he turned and walked through the thick crowd of agents waiting for my order. I opened my mouth to tell them all to head out, but I was shoved hard by Carlos and pushed back into the briefing room. I glared at him as he slammed the door shut and gave me wide tearful eyes.

"I don't feel right about this James." I softly grabbed his face and pushed into him, pressing my lips into his forehead. "Please…why do you have to go?"

"Because he's my partner. Kendall would do the same for me." He threw his arms around me hard and squeezed me shaking his head. "I'll be alright. DO you see all those guys I have covering my ass? I'll come home to you. I promise babe." He gasped quietly shoving harder into me, just as there were three soft knocks to the door. "I love you so much Carlos. But I have to go." He nodded against my chest, and let me go, turning. He pulled the door open hard and stepped out, pushing out past the agent who was knocking. I breathed in hard and deep and also walked out clearing my throat loudly to get everyone to clear the area, so I could walk through.

In a matter of two minutes, we had several SUV'S pulling out of the garage in-route to the winery my best friend was being beaten in. I got in the passenger side of one of those SUV'S and had them put up the live feed of Kendall on our dash, so I could make sure they didn't kill him. As we drove out of the garage, and I silently loaded one of my many guns, I glanced out my window and felt my heart break. Carlos and Logan were walking out of an elevator both tears running down their faces. I locked eyes with Logan who covered his mouth with one hand, while Carlos gripped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. I looked away fast knowing Logan could very well break my walls down as easily as Carlos and cocked my gun sitting back.

The winery was about 20 minutes away from where the office was. About 5 minutes after we left, I watched in horror as a man, never showing his face, came into the room with Kendall and took the knife out of his thigh, only to shove it into his other thigh, not once or twice. But three times. After the third time, and after hearing Kendall scream into the gag in his mouth, the man left the knife in his thigh and hit him at least five times in the face. I wanted to look away, because I hated seeing the blood dripping out of his face and legs, but I couldn't. I had to let myself get pissed off. I had to continue to give my brain reason to go inside this building and kill every last ex-agent and thug who did this to my best friend. Because while many people have said it, I'm the rational one in my partnership with Kendall. He's the loose cannon who shoots first, asks questions later. I feel like this time…I should be more like him in that respect.

I continued to watch the blood body of my best friend whimper and thrash around gently and slowly in pain, all the way to the huge black gate in front of the winery. Several of our SUV's were parked somewhere else, hidden from the huge building and property but I had the one I was in, along with one more, go right to the gate. As soon as we stopped in front of it, Steven came onto the picture on the dash. He waved at the camera and walked right to Kendall. I clenched my fists down at my thighs as Steven put his right hand on Kendall's bloody thigh. It looked like he pressed down on it hard, making Kendall lean forward and groan loudly in the gag. Kendall fell back, slumping in the seat and Steven smiled walking to the wall behind Kendall. With his back to the camera I saw he had two guns placed in a holster under his arms. Other than that, I could see no other weapons on Steven. That was a good thing. However, when he walked away from the wall and turned back to the camera, smiling evilly, that one good thing disappeared. He had written on the whit bricked wall, in Kendall's blood, 'come in'. The gate lurched open hard and slowly in front of us making me jump slightly. I gave the okay to move forward, with one hand movement and watched the screen still. Steven looked away from the camera, to something off screen, to the left. His eyes shifted a few times and I suddenly realized what he was looking at. He had cameras. He was watching us. He probably saw how many people I had with me. Which meant he had an advantage. Which meant I needed to think so something different and new, fast. "Sir?" I quickly clicked on the ear piece in my right ear and looked over to my driver shaking my head.

"Everyone stand down for the time being. I repeat stand down." I took my finger off the button in my ear and watched the screen. Steven's head tilted to the side as his eyes continued to shift. I swallowed hard and put my finger back on the button on my ear. "Alpha team…give me exactly two minutes to go in and try to guarantee agent Knights safety. If you don't hear anything from me in two minutes, light it up and bring in Bravo and Charlie with you."

"Copy." I tore my seatbelt off and slide out of the car turning to look at my driver.

"If he moves…either of them. Tell me." He nodded once and looked to the screen swallowing hard. I quickly slammed my car door shut and walked around to the back of the SUV opening it. I grabbed two huge duffels and threw them to the ground. I then grabbed the last three before looking at the other SUV. I nodded to the back door on the passenger side and it opened fast. "Two of you, help me bring these bags inside and then go right back out here." The guy got out slowly but nodded. I shut the back door and watched as the guys opened the back of their SUV and grabbed five more duffels. I picked up three of my own and walked up to the huge, dark looking building swallowing hard. I walked past a palm tree, remembering that was where that picture on my desk was taken. It made me angry.

After pushing the doors open hard to the restaurant of the winery, I threw the duffels on the ground and glanced around. It was empty. The two agents set the bags down and quickly ran back out. I waited, in silence for them to come back and once they did, I gave them one simple nod to ask them to leave. When they did, they shut the door softly behind them and I looked around at all the empty table around me. I swallowed hard opening my mouth looking over to the bar, just as a door opened up to the left of me, somewhere down the way. "Sir…Steven just left the room with Kendall with him." I swallowed hard feeling my nerves creep up as I heard a low groan followed by heavy footsteps. I turned my head to the sound and sucked in a hard breath. Steven was walking to me, dragging Kendall beside him. Kendall wasn't walking. He was literally being dragged by Steven. He was up right but Steven was doing a lot of the work to bring Kendall out to him. Kendall's head was back but I could still hear him groaning. Up until Steven stopped about 10 feet from me, a table in-between us.

"Jesus Christ James…I was not expecting this. You kind of threw a monkey wrench into my plan here."

"Which was?" Kendall's head raised slowly, and I locked eyes with him. Well as best as I could. His eyes were pretty swollen and bruising. He didn't look good. But he was still alive.

"Well I assumed you were going to have all sort of agents rush in and start shooting and shit. But…just you, coming through the front door, mind you, with what looks like 10 bags full of cash? It's made me rather confused." Kendall groaned again as Steven gently let his body go, and he fell to the floor. He rolled onto his side, as he curled into a ball and one hand pulled the rope out of his mouth, while the other touched the knife in his thigh. "Do you remember the first time Kendall went out on a date? He almost ended up in jail because some douchebag was getting fresh with me at the bar we were at." I looked back to Steven who was looking down at Kendall, smiling small. "Fuck he's so handsome…and so ferociously protective. That was the night I fell in love with him. No offense." He looked back up to me, grinning and I shook my head.

"I got your money. Now you let him go."

"He's been bluffing James." I looked down to Kendall fast, just as Steven swiftly kicked him in his back. Kendall groaned out loud rolling onto his stomach his hand on the knife in his thigh still holding the knife. I quickly pulled out one gun and raised it, pointing it at Steven. Steven looked up to me and frowned as he started to reach behind his back. I cocked my gun and shook my head. "He wasn't giving codes to an Arab's. He's just fucking nuts and likes blowing buildings up." Steven went to kick at Kendall again, but I stepped forward fast making him stop moving. "He's also a greedy fucking asshole with a sick obsession with Logan and you."

"Come on…how hot would a threesome between me you and Logan be, James?" I swallowed hard as Steven looked at me and I gently put my finger on the trigger of my gun, not pulling the trigger.

"This is all this is about? Because I fucked up one time with you, and wouldn't leave my husband for you? And that Kendall has Logan?" Steven laughed loudly and shook his head raising both arms.

"Of course, it is. Also, that money is going to do a lot of good for me. And my associate." I tilted my head just a little as a man walked out form the same area Steven and Kendall came out. When he got close to us, I felt my blood boil seeing who it actually was. John Mitchell.

"Has Kendall died yet?" He grinned big as he approached us, smoking a cigar.

"Unfortunately, no. James kind of fucked everything up." I looked between Steven and John, not really sure which one was worse.

"I noticed…those agents in the back. They are eventually going to come in, right? Which means those explosives will eventually go off?" I slowly, just a little, lowered my gun, my mouth going dry. "Which means you are either going to let them do it, cause holy hell and loose multiple agents, all to save one pathetic one. Or…" John looked down to Kendall and gently knocked the ash off his cigar, putting it on Kendall's back. I heard Kendall groan as it happened, and I raised my gun again pointing it still at Steven who was giving me the creepiest fucking smile ever. "You are going to let Steven and myself walk out of here, with this money and no harm, no foul."

"That was always the plan John. The money for Kendall." John laughed slowly started to walk, in front of Steven, going to Kendall on the ground. I took my eyes off them for one second to see Kendall had taken the knife out of his thigh and was gripping it tight. He was going to use it. I swallowed hard looking to Steven who was now smiling down at John, as he bent down next to Kendall.

"My son deserves a hell of a lot better than you. I'm just helping him out by killing you. It's always been about Logan and Gabriel. And their well-being." John started to reach behind him, just as Kendall rolled onto his side, and shoved the huge knife, hard into John's neck. I acted fast and pulled the trigger, shooting Steven, right between the eyes. Steven fell to the ground hard as John stammered back holding onto the knife in his neck. I quickly clicked the button in my ear hearing yelling and fast footsteps in the building.

"Don't come in through anywhere, except the front door. There are explosives on the property." I let my ear go, just as the front door of the building burst open. I quickly bent down, grabbing under Kendall's shoulders as multiple gins started going off, form the direction John and Steven came out from. I dragged Kendall fast, ducking so no bullets hit me and pushed him behind the bar, setting him up against a cabinet. Kendall groaned out, grabbing both his thighs putting his head back. "How you doing man?"

"Fucking fantastic. It felt great putting that knife in his throat." I smirked as I started to take my vest off and ducked my head hearing a bullet whizz past my head and hit a bottle of rum next to Kendall. He ducked down fast too and laid himself on the floor on the bar as I glanced up and saw several of my agents surrounding the bar, shooting their guns at the men who were shooting theirs at us. "How is Logan doing?" I smirked looking down and quickly tore my vest off, pulling my black shirt off afterwards. I was only taking it off, so I could rip it, and wrap the two halves around Kendall's blood thighs. I had a plain black white tank top on underneath, not that I or anyone else would care. I quickly raised his left leg, seeing three separate holes and ripped my shirt locking eyes with Kendall as he wiped at his blood nose and mouth.

"Worried sick about you." His eyes shut softly, and he turned his head a little away from me groaning again as I started to wrap his leg. "Kendall…because I thought I was going to have to take your dead body out of here…I just want you to know something." He raised his head slowly and opened his head shaking his head.

"James…"

"No just listen." I tightened his first leg tight and he put his head back down, groaning. I went to work on the other as the gun fire stopped around us, and I heard my guys start to walk through the building carefully, saying clear, everyone and then. "I fucked up. Multiple times. And not just because I slept with Steven and never told you." I scooted closer to him as he shut his eyes and reached out grabbing my forearm as I started to cover his other thigh. "I let my insecurities…my fears about my life get in-between our partnership. I resented you because you had everything figured out. You know exactly who you are and are a damn good agent. I envied that in you. And it made me do stupid shit, like listening to a hardcore criminal over you." He chuckle opening his eyes again as I tightened the shirt tight, hearing sirens from outside, faintly coming closer to us. "I'm sorry I wasn't as good of an agent as you. And I'm sorry I wasn't as good of a friend as you. I'm going to change though. And I'm never going to fuck up our friendship or partnership ever again. I promise dude." He nodded gently squeezing my arm as I sat back and looked up and above the bar seeing a the last few agents walking away from the bar guns still raised, but no longer shooting. "How's it looking guys?"

"Everyone else has surrendered. Were handcuffing now sir!" I breathed out slowly as I stood myself up and pulled my phone out my pocket to call the medic to come in and get Kendall.

"I'm gonna get you up and out of here bro. You're going to be fine." Kendall groaned as he raised a thumb and I walked out from behind the bar. I put my finger on my ear piece and cleared my throat. "I need a medic behind the bar. I have an agent with multiple stab wounds." I lowered my finger and raised my phone, so I could call Carlos and tell him I was coming home to him. Just as I saw Carlos number and I turned to walk back to Kendall and sit with him, until the medic came, I saw movement on the ground. I hit call and put the phone to my ear but froze. John Mitchell, bleeding heavily from his neck, was crawling to Steven, and grabbing his gun behind his back. I had no time to react. At least I felt like I didn't. I opened my mouth and went to reach down for my gun on my thigh, but John turned to me, and pulled the trigger faster than I could move. I felt a hard-cold push to my chest and then he pulled it again.

"James?!" I heard Carlos's voice before I lowered the phone from my ear and felt myself stumbling backwards as John laughed out falling down onto his face, pulling the trigger once more.

"No! James!" I fell back into the wall behind me hard and slid down, feeling all my energy leave my body. I saw from behind the bar Kendall pushing himself up. But my eyes fell down to my own body and I gasped out quietly seeing three bloody holes littering my chest. My phone fell out of my hand as I slowly reached up to touch one of the holes just over my right peck. "James!" I raised my head slowly as tears started to cloud my vision and watched Kendall stand himself up and walk over to me. When he fell to his knees beside me, he put his already bloody hands on my bloody torso and I looked up to his face as tears started to come out of my eyes. "Someone! I need an EMT! Agent down!" I coughed out feeling the cold I was still feeling from when I was first hit, turn into a burning. It made me sick to my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut hard as I coughed out. "James keep your eyes open! Look at me!" I fluttered my eyes open and looked up to the pale bloody, swollen, bruised face of my best friend. "James…" His voice faded out, but I still saw his mouth move. And then everything started to move in slow motion. He raised his head and yelled loudly, waving at someone to come over to us. I moved my head slowly to who he was motioning too and let my body start to slip down further on the wall. I was grabbed on my right side, by two paramedics, who were both talking to me, but still couldn't hear a damn thing. My head fell back against the wall and as much as I didn't want too, my eyes closed hard and all I felt was coldness and blackness.


	19. Chapter19Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get the sound of the three-gun shots out of my head. Carlos put his phone on speaker when he saw James was calling. But before any of us, Kendall's parents included, could say a word Kendall's, strong albeit pain filled voice broke through and screamed James's name. And so, did Carlos. And then the call was disconnected. And as if hearing the gun shots and Kendall's scream wasn't enough proof something has gone terribly wrong, Carlos picked his phone back up and redialed James. I remained motionless in my chair as Jennifer gripped onto Donald who was standing himself up shaking his head. He was quietly reassuring myself and Carlos, they were both highly trained men, capable of taking care of themselves. I sort of believed him. Only because I heard Kendall's voice and it told me one thing, and one thing only. Kendall was alive. It was why I was able to remain calm. And when Carlos finally broke down and cried out as he left his 5th voicemail for James, I was able to grab him, and hold him and be there for him. Much like he was there for me, when they found out Kendall was taken. I've never, ever had to experience what Carlos is going through. But I knew what it felt like to lose the man you loved. Although I was no longer in love with Chris when he was killed, I still knew what it felt like. If I had to be here for Carlos…if James was killed or died in treatment, I would have to be able to take care of him. Because he took care of me when I found out about Chris. It is what friends do.

We couldn't' have been sitting for more than five minutes before Jimmy walked in the room, a plain black t-shirt on, with a thick white bandage around his neck. He had a piece of paper in his hands, and a stern look on his face. It made me shoot up fast, and let Carlos go, but keep a hand on his shoulder. Instead of looking at me or Carlos, or even walked to us, he went right to Donald. He handed the paper to Donald and set his hands on his hips looking straight ahead. Avoiding eye contact with me. It was irritating. "Oh, thank God." I snapped my head to Donald fast and let Carlos go, walking to him. I yanked the paper out of his hands and looked down, as my mouth went dry. I saw the official C.I.A. header, and then read a very short, but clear message. 'Kill confirmation: 12. All criminal.' I looked up fast to Donald who was smiling as he clapped my shoulder. "No agents were killed. That's what it means." He gently tapped the paper in my hands. I spun fast to see Carlos still crying, but not as loud or aggressively. "Does this mean they are in the building?"

"Yes sir. Both in medical right now. Agent Knight has some knife wounds to his thighs but is in high spirits and adamant that he gets no pain killers."

"And James?" Carlos stood up slowly making me turn to Jimmy who was looking right at him, a sad, pathetic smile on his face.

"He's doing great Carlos. His heartrate is low, and he's having trouble breathing but they are confident in his recovery." I could hear Carlos sit back in his chair but ignored him for the time being as Jimmy walked to me and took the paper from my hands. "Can I speak with you outside?" I nodded fast, immediately following Jimmy, knowing full well Donald was right behind me. "I'll get you right away when James is out of surgery Carlos. Keep your faith." Jimmy pulled the door open hard and stepped out. As soon as he was out, and Donald and I were standing in front of the closed door, he turned to us, hands back on his hips. "I don't really have any real good way of telling you this but…" We locked eyes and he shrugged softly. "I don't know why James had his vest off…but from what the agents are saying, James was making a phone call…I assume to Carlos, much like he does after every mission." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest as he crinkled the paper in his hand, sighing out hard. "One of the guys James and Kendall just took down, wasn't dead. He pulled a gun and shoot James three times. I want you to take a guess as to who it was." I frowned tilting my head and he shook his clearing his throat. "It was your dad Logan." My arms fell fast to my sides as he stepped closer. "What I know is that Kendall had the chance to take John Mitchell out, and he did. He stabbed him in the neck, but it didn't kill him. James stood up, phone to ear and…well…"

"My dad? My dad was there? And…"

"Was the one doing the most damage to Kendall actually. He was the one shoving that knife in Kendall's legs. He was hell bent on getting rid of Kendall. Much like Steven was hell bent on getting rid of James." I swallowed hard, looking down and felt a mixture of emotions run through me. A lot of it was anger. Anger at my dad…at James for not trusting Kendall when he said my dad was bad news…at myself for not trusting Kendall when he said my dad was bad news. Who knows? If they had locked my dad in solitary confinement, like Kendall suggested, maybe he wouldn't have gotten out, and tried to kill my boyfriend and best friend. Maybe. "We can say that two of those kills were Steven Miller, and John Mitchell. The absolute masterminds of this whole thing. Which is a good thing. Also…sorry about your dad." I looked up fast, smirking and he shrugged. "I'm not good with…empathy. Especially because he tried to kill two of ours."

"It's alright. My dad was either going to end up in jail the rest of his life or be killed. I was prepared for either one." Jimmy nodded and straightened out, gently rubbing his neck and I shook my head. "Are you feeling alright? You should go take a rest Jim."

"Sorry dude…no can do. We have a lot of fucking paper work to do. Besides…I'm a workaholic. I'll be alright." I nodded as he glanced over my shoulder and sighed out. "You guys will be the first to hear when Kendall can have visitors and when James gets out of surgery. But from what our two doctors said…he's going to be fine."

"Uhm Jimmy…" Donald raised a hand and I turned up to him, frowning. "The breathing? Why is he having a hard time breathing?" I turned to Jimmy fast who was giving that stern look again.

"One of the bullets…it looks like it grazed against one of his lungs." My stomach dropped to my toes as he raised his hands and stepped even closer to me. "He's going to be fine Logan. He's a strong guy. They will fix him up. I promise." Even before he finished, his phone started ringing form his pocket and he pulled it out, backing out. "I got to go. One of the ex- agents brought in, in cuffs isn't cooperating. I'll be back to check on you guys. Ruffle Gabe's hair for me." He turned fast and started jogging down the hallway phone still in front of his face. I sighed out quietly and felt sort of relieved. I don't think I'd feel better until I saw and felt Kendall, and heard James's deep comforting voice, but the news so far wasn't terrible.

"So, your dad sounded great." I turned to Donald fast and felt my cheeks flush as he walked away, across the hall and sat down in one of the chairs lining the wall, hard. "I don't know you well enough to know how you'll take this, but when Kendall told me you two were dating I did a little bit of digging. On you and your family." I bit my bottom lip as I walked, carefully and slowly over to him, taking the seat right next to him. Once I was sitting down he looked over at me and smirked. "Why were you arrested in your sophomore year of college?" I laughed looking ahead, at the two-way window of the room Jennifer and Carlos were still sitting in. I saw a smile on Carlos's face as Jennifer talked to him quietly. That made me feel okay.

"I was at a gay pride rally on campus." I turned up to him slowly and we both smirked at each other. "Someone threw a brick at us. Carlos was with me and it hit his arm really bad. He was bleeding all over. I felt horrible, and pissed, so I went after the guy who did it. Believe it or not, I used to be rather strong and buff. And I didn't take shit from anyone and hated when my friends or family were hurt. SO, I beat the guy up." Donald raised his eyebrows and I nodded sitting back folding my arms over my stomach. "I have hated my dad for a very long time. Since I was a little kid. Because I knew back then, just like I know now, he was and forever will be a bad guy. It's why I worked so hard to be the guy I am today. I understand if you think of me in a negative way because of my dad but since I started dating Kendall…" His face softened up a little and I shrugged. "Since I started dating your son…all I've wanted was to make him happy, and make sure he's loved. And I'm going to continue to do that. No matter what."

"Well Doctor Mitchell…" He looked straight ahead at the window looking in at his wife and smiled small. "I appreciate you telling me that. But it doesn't change anything." I frowned looking away from his face and suddenly wished Kendall was here, so I could have him defend me against his dad. As I thought about it…would he defend me? I mean…he's known his dad his whole life. I've been here for like…6 months. This outcome probably wouldn't be good. "Ever since Kendall called me that first night he met you…all I've ever heard from him is what an amazing man you are." I turned my head back to him slowly as my mouth dropped open. Donald was looking at me, smiling small. "He probably didn't tell you this Logan…but that day James and Carlos introduced you two, he called Jennifer and I, and told us he finally met the man, he was going to marry." I carefully pushed myself up in my chair, giving him, my full attention and he nodded. "He has never believed in love at first sight. Until you, of course. He knew from the minute he met you…that he was going to spend the rest of his life with you. And he knew, above anything else, that the reason he loved you right away…had wedding bells in his head, was because of one tiny little human you created." I could feel tears forming in my eyes as Donald turned to me in his seat, gently setting a hand on my arm. "Gabriel did something to my son, no one has ever been able to do. It made him suddenly feel very human. It knocked him on his ass and put his life into perspective. As if hearing that little boy call him Mr. Kendall…or his favorite poop head…" I laughed out, quickly covering my mouth as two tears fell out of my eyes and Donald chuckled. "It made him want the whole family life. You and you little boy showed him a new possibility for his life Logan. And…no matter how hard Jennifer and I try, we will never, ever be able to thank you for that. So, you can say your life mission is to make him happy and feel love, but you need not to worry. Because he already is." He gently rubbed my arm as I wiped my cheeks and sort of leaned into him. "I'm glad Kendall has you Logan. And I hope you know he absolutely consider himself the lucky one." I quickly and harshly threw myself at Donald and hugged around him, shoving my face in his huge broad shoulder. He huffed out but gently held around me, hugging me tight. "Yeah…he said you're a hugger. I'll have to get use that, won't I?" I laughed but nodded against him, closing my eyes. "If you ever need anything Logan…help or just someone to talk to please call me or come find me. I lost both my parents when I was very young. I know how it feels to be without parents and it's not easy. Please talk to me if you need to." I nodded again opening my eyes hearing very fast, little and large feet walking down the hall, coming towards us. It made Donald push me away gently and laugh as he looked over my shoulder. I turned quick and had to smile big seeing Gabe pulling and tugging on Robbie's arm as they marched towards us, an agent behind them, holding a folder under his arm.

"Daddy!" I extended my hands out and let Gabe run right to me, climbing up on my lap. He sat down on his butt, right on my lap and kept a hand on my shoulder, as his broken arm rested on his own lap. "Hi Donald!"

"Hi Gabriel!" Donald gently ruffled Gabe's hair and I looked over to Robbie who was sitting next to me, yawning loudly. Before I could ask how he was doing, the agent that has been watching Gabe and Robbie, got right in front of me, and extended the folder out to me. I quickly took it, while I wrapped my other arm around Gabe's back.

"Mr. Mitchell…Gabriel informed me, he takes insulin?" I nodded fast and I turned to my son who was yawning quietly, his eyes looking very hooded. "We need you to sign a consent form to allow us to give him medication. We have a huge list of medicines we have, and can give him, we just need to get the okay from you."

"Oh…of course. I didn't even think about it..." The agent nodded softly, and I quickly opened the folder sighing out softly. "Is it for just Gabriel? Or Robbie too?" I felt Robbie shift beside me as I glanced down the long list and started to pat my pockets, looking for a pen.

"There are two separate consent forms. One for Gabe and one for Robbie. Once you sign it, if either are ever here, it will stay in our system for our records." I nodded seeing a pen get put in front of me and quickly took it, as I gently turned Gabriel to sit on my lap and face forward. I gently bent him and set the folder on his back quickly going to work on checking off the medications they could give Gabe. "Would you like to go with us, as we administer his insulin?" I looked up fast and nodded. "He has to eat with it?" I nodded again looking back down to my paper work and sloppily wrote Gabe was allergic to peanuts. I quickly wrote they had permission o treat any illness or ailment immediately if I wasn't here. I signed my name and pulled a piece of paper out from underneath Gabe's, seeing the same one. I slowly turned to look over at Robbie who was resting on his hand, being propped up by his elbow. He was slunk pretty far down in his seat and looked exhausted.

"You want to look at this list?" He glanced to me and shrugged but shook his head.

"I trust you." I chuckled and nodded going back to work on checking medications. "Can I stay here…or lay down somewhere? Like…I don't have to go with you guys, do I?" I shook my head fast and wrote out a note of his broken bones and hurt body, not knowing if it was important and sloppily signed my name.

"Yeah…inside that room across from us is a couch. There are pillows and blanket sin there, along with food. Make yourself comfortable." I closed the folder and quickly handed It up to the agent pulling Gabe back on me, hugging around his body.

"I'll go in with you Robbie. I'll let you guys go get some medicine." I turned to Donald and nodded smiling small as he stood up. I watched him wait for Robbie, who stood up slowly and walked even slower to the room. Once they were inside, the door shut tight, I stood up turning Gabe to put him on my hip and smiled at the agent. He nodded once, no smile or anything, which seemed pretty typical of these agents, and followed him fast as he led Gabe and I to the huge floor that was used as a hospital.

When we got to the floor, only going down one flight of stairs, I was pretty taken back. The floor was bright and loud. I hugged tight around Gabe who was nonstop yawning, lying his head on my shoulder. The agent walked us past two bright rooms that had several agents lying on beds, bandaged, and talking quietly with their comrades. When he walked us into a small, but impressive room, that was empty, I quickly set Gabe on the bed and got beside him as the agent set the folder on a table and pulled on a pair of gloves. I frowned as he walked to a cabinet and opened it fast. "Are you a doctor?"

"Nurse. Cook. Agent. Sniper. Any and everything." I nodded, feeling impressed by this man in our presence and watched as he opened up a Minnie fridge bending slightly. "When agent Knight informed us, he was in a relationship with a guy who had a kid, he assigned me a very important job. Well, I guess Diamond was the one who gave the okay." The agent turned back to us, gloves on holding an insulin needle and a purple popsicle. He gently handed the treat to Gabe who seemed to brighten up seeing it. "I am in charge of Little Gabriel's and now Robbie's well being when they are here. If Kendall is ever at work, and brings them for whatever reason…" The agent gently raised Gabe's shirt on his stomach and bent down gently squinting slightly. "I will be a babysitter for the kids." I smiled and nodded as he looked up at me, and then Gabe. "Ready buddy?" Gabe licked his popsicle and nodded squeezing his eyes shut tight. I watched as the agent pushed the needle in Gabe's stomach quickly, but harshly. Gabe winced just a little, but mostly licked his popsicle leaning into me. "Awesome job dude. How's that popsicle?"

"Really good. Thank you, Mr. Bill." Bill, who chuckled, nodded and turned his back to me, walking back to the cabinet. "Daddy can I go back and lay down with Robbie?" I nodded fast, picking Gabe up form under his arms and gently set him on the floor.

"I can take him Logan." I frowned but tilted my head as he turned to me rubbing hand sanitizer on his hands. "If you'd like…I heard Kendall is just about ready to have visitors. You can wait down here if you'd like?" I nodded fast and he chuckled reaching out, setting a hand on Gabe's head. "His room is going to be 5B. If the curtain is closed, wait. Otherwise you can go in." I nodded again and quickly bent down kissing Gabe's cheek. When I stood back up, Bill was gently pushing Gabe out, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, squeezing gently.

"Thank you, Bill." He laughed but nodded, turning quick, to grab the folder with my consent forms on the kids. "Behave Gabriel."

"I will daddy. Tell Mr. Kendall I hope he feels better." I nodded as they walked out before me. When I got out of the room, I stopped short and glanced around the bright and clean looking area. I glanced over my left shoulder seeing 3A on a plate by the door and sighed out stepping forward. There were several people walking around, some in the same gear James was wearing before he left, others in scrubs. All of them looked happy. Like they were victorious. And they all ignored me. I was okay with that as I slowly walked around the huge floor, looking at different rooms, most of them with the curtains pulled closed. When I got to a hallway, that the first room read 1B, I felt my heart picking up speed. My legs also picked up speed as I walked past one more room on the left side, 3B, and slowed down as I approached the room next to it. The curtain was wide open. And as I got close enough, to read 5B, I stopped altogether. I had to cover my mouth, so I wouldn't cry out loud. Kendall was sitting up in his bed, his back to the door. He was shirtless, and I could faintly see a bruise on the middle of his back but other than that, I couldn't see anything else. My curiosity forced me to walk in further and as I walked past the plain wall on my left side, I gently knocked three times. His head raised fast and he turned to me. I lowered my hand form my mouth and let tears pour out of my eyes.

"Logan…you're alright." I nodded as I slowly walked towards him. I couldn't stop looking at his face. Usually, that would mean something good. But both his eyes were swollen and bruised. His nose had a bandage over it, and his bottom lip was busted and swollen bad. He really took a beating. "Are Gabriel and Robbie okay?" I nodded fast as I stopped at the end of his bed and wiped my face looking down. He was only in a pair of boxers, which meant I could see the bandages covering his thighs. I knew it was because he got stabbed. It made me so angry knowing it was my dad who did it to him. "How is Carlos doing?" I looked back up to his face slowly and swallowed hard shrugging as I carefully walked around his bed, to get to him.

"He's okay…he was distraught hearing those gun shots though." Kendall chuckled and looked down at his hands on his lap. I stood right beside him, a gently set a hand on his shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you Kendall." He raised his head slowly and we locked eyes. Being this close to him, I realized, that while his face was fucked up, it didn't look as bad as I originally thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through it Logan. I'm sorry for this too…" He raised one hand and gently rubbed his thumb under my eye. It was still very sore from where I was hit, twice, but it looked nothing like Kendall's. "And I'm sorry…that I had to kill your dad." I chuckled out and gently put my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. I pushed the side of my head, into the side of his and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I should have trusted you about him. James should have trusted you about him."

"I know." I pulled away fast, frowning as he laughed rubbing my ribs. "Have you seen him yet?" I shook my head, wiping under my nose looking down his body, checking for other wounds. There were none on his chest or stomach. "Well my doctor said their hopes are high. They took out two bullets…the one that scraped his lung, and another one, close to his heart…but there was one that lodged itself in his sternum. They couldn't get it out." I looked back up to his face, sighing out and he shrugged. "He lost quiet a bit of blood, but not enough to require a transfusion. He's on oxygen and getting stitched and cleaned. It sounds like he's going to make it."

"He better." Both Kendall and I turned to the door fast and I smiled watching Carlos walk in the room slowly, hands in his pockets. "Kendall…I am so sorry you go hurt." I gently pushed away form Kendall's right side, and let Carlos get on it, as I stepped up to his other side, wrapping an arm around his neck. Kendall slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer as Carlos set a hand on his shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" I watched Carlos as he cried silently and set a hand on Kendall's shoulder, with a shaky hand. "Before we got to your guys house…we were arguing." Carlos lowered his head fast, wiping his face, shaking his head. "I was on his case, yet again about not having a family with me, and we yelled at each other and I let myself get so mad at him and now…he's in a surgery room with bullet wounds and all I can think is…" He raised his head again, bottom lip quivering hard. "All I can think is how I can't do this anymore." I went still but pushed hard into Kendall watching him reach out with one hand, touching Carlos softly. "He, from day one, has chosen his job, over me. He cheated on me because of this job. He refuses to move forward with our life and have a family because of this job. He almost died because of this job." He quickly wiped his face, and closed his eyes stepping ever so slightly away from Kendall.

"Carlos, I know he's fucked up but…"

"No Kendall." Carlos lowered his hands fast and glanced between Kendall and I. "No more but's. No more what if's and no more worries that he is going to die, or cheat again. I can't keep doing this. And if he loved me…like he says he does, he wouldn't put me through it. I need stability. And a large dose of a reality check. And him being bed ridden, because he once again won't listen to me, is just the last shove I needed." I carefully reached out, touching Carlos's shoulder making him look at me. "Do yourself a favor Logan." His voice was harsh and cold. It broke my heart. "Get out of this relationship as fast as you can. It is not worth the heartache and stress to be with a man who will never, ever love you as much as he loves his job." Carlos spun fast on his heels and rushed out of the room, without a second look back. My mouth parted open slowly as I looked at the empty doorframe feeling my head spin.

"I…" I felt Kendall pull me closer to him as he started to talk but the sound of a throat being cleared loudly made him turn back to the door and stop talking. We both watched a man in dark green scrubs walk in, pulling a face mask off, as well as gloves.

"Agent Knight? You said you wanted to be informed when Diamond was out of surgery?" I swallowed hard turning to Kendall who looked pale, and concerned, but nodding his head. "Well I am happy to report he's doing just fine. His breathing is still labored but we have the oxygen helping him out. He's still out from the surgery, but if you'd like to see him…I can get you a wheel chair and take you to him." Kendall looked to me fast and gripped my shirt in the back.

"That would be great Doc." I saw the doctor nod, and turn, to walk out of the room, while Kendall and I still looked at each other. I gently ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and moved my face in closer to his. "I don't know what to say about Carlos, but I promise you Logan, I love you and I…"

"I don't' need to hear it Kendall." He stopped, and I softly put my forehead on his closing my eyes. "I know you love me. And you don't' need to worry about a thing. I'm not leaving you that easily." He pulled me hard and forced me to hug around him as he breathed out hard. "What are we going to tell James? About Carlos?" I heard the sound of several different voice from outside the room as Kendall and I pulled away but kept our hands on each other. I saw out of the corner of my eye, two huge guys walk in with the doctor, who was pushing the wheel chair. Kendall sighed out and shrugged looking down between our bodies.

"I don't know."


	20. Chapter 20: End

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

It's one thing to be angry with someone for ignoring you, and your wants. It's a whole other thing when you let that anger, blind what is most important to you. In my mind, being there for a man you have said you love for as long as I could remember, was more important than any petty bullshit reason you wanted to give. I know I wasn't the only one to think it. Logan seemed fairly pissed off at Carlos, but he continued to tell me getting myself healed, and James healed was the most important thing right now. He had my mom on his side with that. My dad however…well my dad has always been a fan of James. He liked that he was a bad ass C.I.A agent like me. They got along really well. That isn't to say him, and Carlos haven't, it was just a different relationship. The shit Carlos just pulled didn't help.

I didn't realize that Logan had met my parents for the first time, until my mom asked Logan if she could get anything at his house for him and the boys. When Logan told her, he would need to pack a bag for them, at our shared house, it hit me. Because I got the death glare of all death glares from my mom. I knew they knew I was in a new relationship. I must have forgot to mention that we were living together now. My mother said she was happy for me and seemed to adore Gabe, so it was no problem. But when Logan and my mom left to go to the house, with the boys, to get clean clothes and cleaned up themselves, she whispered in my ear, we needed to have a talk. That wasn't going to end well. Logan made it a little better, because he hugged me tight and kissed me softly, as if to say…everything is fine. And then they left. And I was left with my dad, who from the second Logan and the boys left with my mom, has been going off.

"How could he do that to James? Now of all time Kendall? His husband is lying in a bed with three bullet holes in his chest…and decided now would be the great time to rip out his heart?" I closed my eyes, blocking the faint light form the TV out of my eyes and carefully raised my legs, bending them at the knees. I gently put my hands on my thighs, ever so slightly to not irritate my stab wounds on them. I also groaned out quietly as I adjusted myself in my bed, so I was sitting a little more up right. "How you feeling kid?" I opened my eyes fast and saw my dad sitting in the seat my mom had been occupying before she left. "They should have cut your eyes to drain them." I chuckled turning my head slightly, smiling at my dad, who smiled back.

"I'm not a boxer dad." He laughed leaning forward on my bed and nodded clasping his hands together. A question that I wanted answered as soon as Logan and I started dating came across my mind as I looked at my dad and figured…now was my chance. "Do you like him?" My dad raised his head fast and I shrugged. "I know how you felt about Steven. I'm just curious."

"How do you think I felt about Steven?" I laughed loudly turning my head back to look up at the TV as my dad sighed irritated beside me. "I never liked how quick he was to spend your money Kendall. It looked shitty to me, and basically the whole family. He was a greedy, manipulative asshole, who as it turns out had a few screws loose." I glanced back to my dad raising an eyebrow as he leaned in closer to me, setting a hand on my arm. "But I loved…absolutely loved how happy you were with him. Up until the end Kendall. You never complained once. And usually you don't complain to me, but I asked your mother constantly. And she always said the same thing. Our boy is in love." I blushed looking down, slowly putting my legs flat back on my bed. "Logan…this new relationship you have with him seems very different." I turned my head away from him completely knowing my dad didn't hold back. If he didn't like him, he would tell me. And somehow that would get in my head and I'd start to feel the same way. I hated my dad for that one reason. I have always hung on every word he says, and he knows it. "I mean different in a good way Kendall." I snapped my head back to my dad fast making him nod. "We were talking earlier. He must have thought I was going to say something awful about him and his dad and jumped all over me. He was defending himself, and your relationship. He said he loves you and just wants to make you happy. He really said all the right things." I swallowed hard as my dad sat back in his chair looking up at the TV. "I know you and I have a very specific relationship. We talk sports, guns, and the current shit going on in our world. But I want you to feel very comfortable coming to me with any relationship…things." I chuckled forcing him to look back at me. When he did I raised my left hand and wiggled my fingers.

"I've always thought about how bare, and odd my left hand looked without any bling." His mouth fell open slowly and I sat myself up slowly bending over forward letting my back crack. "Don't worry…I'm not going to marry him tomorrow. But from the moment I met Logan…I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. And his son. And now Robbie I guess." My dad laughed as he gently set a hand on my back and rubbed it. "It's the first relationship I've ever been in, where I wasn't afraid of commitment, or the idea of having a family."

"I'm really happy to hear that Kendall. You know…I never told you this before, but one of my best decisions I've ever made was marrying your mom and having a family with her."

"It wasn't joining the military?" I turned my head to him, both of us smirking as he gently gripped the back of my neck. "Gabe…I swear that little boy has opened my eyes to a whole other world dad."

"Kids will do that to you." He let me go and stood himself up, slowly, rubbing his right knee as he went. "Kids can make the strongest, toughest baddest dude crumble. It happened to me when your mother had you and it happened to you, with Gabe. Just how it goes I suppose." I laughed lying myself back down in my bed folding my arms over my stomach looking up to my TV as my dad walked to the table in the corner that had water bottles on it. "Can I get you anything, kid?" I shook my head as he turned back to me and opened up the water. "You look like you could use some sleep. Maybe some pain killers to help you out?"

"No…I haven't taken any pain killers since I got out of the service. I don't touch them anymore."

"Kendall, I think you've come far enough to get a little help every now and then." I eyed him as he sat back down, raising both legs up to rest them on my bed. I remained quiet until he looked over to me, smiling small. "But it's your choice. If you think you can handle this without them…"

"I got shot about a month and a half ago dad. I handled it then, I'll handle it now." He raised his free hand as he took another sip of his water and looked back to the TV. I also looked to the TV and clenched my jaw hard. The only reason he wanted me to take pain killers, is so I could go back to work, out in the field. He saw injuries, or illnesses as an excuse to be lazy. Has been that way ever since I was a kid. He figured, unless you were dead, or paralyzed, there was no reason you shouldn't be up and doing something. Being kidnapped, beat, and stabbed wasn't as serious to him as it was to me, or my doctor apparently.

My dad and I sat in silence as we watched TV, for a solid hour. I dozed off about halfway through the show we were watching, and when I woke up, it was because I could feel someone sitting on the bed beside me. It made me force my eyes open. When I did, all I could do was smile. Gabe was sitting on Logan's lap, as he sat next to me, both in a change of clothes. Gabe was also drinking from a juice box, looking at me with wide eyes. I breathed out hard seeing my dad standing up from his chair, offering it to Robbie who was also in a change of clothes, and looked like he had taken a shower. He also had his sling over his shoulder holding up his arm, and when he sat down beside me, he grinned big. "How you feeling Kendall?" I chuckled quietly putting my head back and closed my eyes again reaching out, to touch Logan beside me. As I gripped his thigh one of his hands went over top of mine and squeezed his fingers around mine.

"How are you feeling dude?" I turned my head back to him and raised an eyebrow making him blush and look down to his lap, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm alright. Just tired. And sore." He looked back up nodding and I turned to Logan and Gabe, noticing my mom and dad walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them. "How you doing?" Logan sighed and shrugged as his other hand ran through Gabe's hair, making him lay his head on Logan's shoulder as he set his sandaled covered feet beside my body.

"I'm alright. I had an intense conversation with Carlos when the boys were showering." I raised both eyebrows and he nodded sneakily covering Gabe's exposed ear with his hand as he shook his head. "I called him an inconsiderate asshole and told him to get his dumbass back down here, so he can nurse his hurt husband back to health and have a mature fucking conversation with him." He took his hand off Gabe's ear and smiled wide. "So, Carlos will be stopped by shortly. He said he wants to make sure you're alright, and then he will go be with James." I laughed but nodded as Gabe lowered the juice box from his mouth and breathed out hard licking his lips.

"Can I lay by you Kendall?" I nodded fast raising my arm and watched Logan help Gabe moved around beside me, taking the empty juice box form him, and pulling his sandals off his feet. Gabe curled up into a ball under my arm, putting his casted arm on my chest. I gently wrapped my arm around his back and rubbed it, yawning loud.

"I'm sorry if I fall asleep on you guys. I'm pretty beat." Logan shook his head softly reaching out and first rubbed Gabe's back. He then moved his hand to my chest and rubbed it as he scooted closer to us smiling small.

"It's alright. Get some rest. We'll all be here when you wake up." I nodded once as my eyes shut very slowly, happily knowing Logan was the last person I saw.

I slept for a good couple hours this time, loving every second of it. My body and mind were exhausted, but I think I found it easily to fall asleep since Logan and the boys with me. It was reassuring. To know my family was safe made sleep seem like a no brainer. I didn't care about anything else as I slept, except that Steven was dead and so was John. As gruesome as it is, I was happy about it. My happiness, although it was based off death, when I finally reopened my eyes and heard and saw the scene around me, I couldn't help but feel even more happy.

Someone was lying on my bed with me, I knew that even before I opened my eyes. There was a body larger than Gabe, draped over my own. I opened my eyes hearing the giggle of a small boy, Gabriel, and smiled seeing him sitting on Carlos's lap, in a chair, right next to my bed. Neither of them saw me looking at them because they were facing the bed, immediately to my left. My smile fell as I realized…I didn't have a second bed in my room. I moved my eyes from Carlos and Gabe to the bed and had to smile again. James was sitting up pretty high in his bed, a machine still attached to him helping him breath. His lips were moving slowly, but he wasn't making a lot of noise. Whatever he was saying however was making Carlos and Gabe laugh. As great it was seeing that, the body lying on top of me seemed almost more important. I titled my head, just a little and had to suck in a hard breath seeing the sleeping, still man on me. Logan. He had his head lying on my shoulder/chest snoring ever so slightly. Both his arms were tucked into his chest, which was pressed into my ribs. One of his legs was lying over mine, under our blanket, and just as I thought about it I started to feel a slight burn in my right thigh, which is where his leg was lying over. I sighed out hard closing my eyes again and gently and slowly started to rub Logan's back as Gabe giggled once more. "Are you awake?" Logan's voice was very quiet that no one but me heard him. I opened my eyes and titled my head to see Logan now looking up at me, one of his arms reaching out and rubbing over my chest. "How you feeling?" He was again very quiet making me shrug and casually glance over to James's bed." He smirked closing his eyes and yawned pushing into me but taking his leg off mine. I relaxed as soon as his leg left mine because it didn't hurt as much anymore. "You've slept for about 6 hours. In that time James woke up and wanted to be in here with you." I groaned quietly, putting my head back and rubbed his back again as he turned his head and kissed onto my chest. "Your mom and dad didn't want to sleep here tonight. They left about an hour ago. Before they did they sort of dropped a bomb." He carefully pushed up and pressed his lips into mine forcing me to close my eyes and reach out and wrap around him. He pulled away, just enough to talk but stayed so close to me I could smell the mint on his breath as his cascaded down around my face. "They are moving out here Kendall." I put my head back fast but still held around his as he nodded. "Your mom and I bonded. She absolutely is smitten by my child and already asked if it was weird if she called him her grandson. I said no, and we had a cry fest and then she pulled Donald out into the hallway…5 minutes later they said they are coming out here to live closer to their grandkids and son." I chuckled as I sneakily pushed my hands down his back, under the blanket so no one could see, and gripped onto his ass. He sighed out moving his hand sup to my face and pushed my hair back off it.

"See what you and Gabe do to people?"

"It's not just us. Robbie opened up to both of them. I think your dad almost lost it when he found out what Robbie's dad did to him."

"Sounds like my dad." He laughed moving in and pressed his lips back into mine. "How are you doing?" I managed to say it between each peck eh placed on my lips making him smirk. I squeezed his ass cheeks again as he pushed away and still smiled.

"Well…I quit my job." I immediately frowned making him turn his head slightly to look over at James and the other two were now quiet. "After, of course, I got another job offer." I moved one hand up fast to his face and turned it back to look at me. When we locked eyes, he laughed and shrugged. "I had a conversation with the director of medicine here to find out about James's recovery. In passing, I mentioned I was an ER doctor at the hospital downtown. He pulled up the file you guys have on me, because that is apparently a thing you do when an agent gets in a relationship." I nodded chuckling and he shrugged again. "He saw my resume…he called fellow doctors at my work and got some recommendations. And then he offered me a job outright. I took it." I raised an eyebrow as he laid his head on my chest and yawned out. "It is technically on call since I would only be here when agents go out on a mission. I get paid about twice as much as I was making at the hospital, and they have a daycare here in case we are both at work at the same time." He snuggled against me letting me look over to my two friends, and Gabe. All of them were staring at us. Gabe was grinning his big toothless grin at me as he sat on his Uncle's lap, who was also smiling wide at me. When I looked at James he laughed out loud and laid back gently rubbing at his chest.

"I have a special job for you when you get back to work man." I frowned hugging around Logan as he turned his head to face his son and our friends. "As head of training…you get to train Logan when he starts. He is a C.I.A. employee, technically, so needs to be trained like one. He can't start working until he passes the training." My stomach flipped just thinking about Logan in any type of danger because he was now working in this building, but the stress passed when I watched Carlos, who I very clearly remembered being so pissed at James, he was willing to leave him…reach out and grab James's hand. James smiled down at him and rubbed his thumb over Carlos's knuckles as he sat back gently holding around Gabe who was now preoccupied with Carlos's phone. I watched them all around me, and let Logan lay over top of me kissing onto my neck, and Robbie who I hadn't noticed, walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him, trying not to be loud. When he saw me awake he grinned big and walked to the chair beside Carlos's, holding a clear bag full of what looked like vending machine foods. When he sat down I realized something that I never realized before. My job was dangerous yes. And I hated that I have now put Logan and Gabe and Carlos and Robbie in danger, again. But right now, we were all alive. Mostly healthy. I had an amazing life and a very lucky one at that. Instead of fighting James on being Logan's trainer…and Logan even taking the job before talking to me about it, I was going to start acting like I had a great lucky life. It's why I pushed my hand sup to the middle of Logan's back and made him look at me, frowning. I smiled small and pushed my lips into his closing my eyes. "You can't ignore me Knight. I don't' trust anyone else to train my best friend so you have to do it. I'm the boss remember." Logan pushed away quick and turned to James opening his mouth. However, I moved my hand up fast and covered it, also turning to James. We locked eyes, both of us smiling.

"Whatever you say boss man." James laughed loudly lying back deeper into his bed still holding onto Carlos's hand. I took my hand off Logan's mouth just to get his angry glare turned to me. I shrugged pulling on him, trying to literally put him as close to me as I could. "I love you." His angry face left fast and he frowned cupping my neck gently shaking his head.

"I love you too." He moved in to kiss me and I gladly let him. We couldn't have been kissing for more than a few seconds before Gabe's loud, but small voice broke us apart.

"Stop it you guys! Kissing is gross!" Logan pushed away fast and reached out quickly tickling his child, who shoved back into Carlos and demanded he help him against his dad. I smiled genuinely as Robbie joined in to tickle Gabe who was laughing hysterically throwing his head back pleading for it to stop. I turned, just enough to look at James who was looking over at me. He smiled small before nodding his head once, just one time to me. I nodded back once too, knowing exactly what he was saying.

 **I think I'm going to end this story here. I don't know…I feel like it's gone its distance. That doesn't mean, however that if you guys wanted to see another instalment to this story, I wouldn't object. If you guys want to see something with this story, let me know! Also, I have two other Kogan stories out right now, that I haven't finished and I'm going to, I promise, finish those up. I also would like to write some one shots. I feel like they help me write my full stories better. Don't know why, they just do. So, if you have any suggestions, or want to read something specific, just let me know! Thanks guys!**


End file.
